Brimstone Scars
by The Crimson Shadow Wolf Master
Summary: In this world, the Elders disapprove of different races falling in love with one another. That is why there has been so much strife throughout the lands. There is a reason for why they have their scars. They are from the battles they've waged, won, and lost. Will they be able to withstand the war that has dominated time? Or will they prevail in the end?
1. CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. This story is for my sempai Az-chan. I hope you like it girl!**

**It's time for me to do a Halloween story. It's an idea I've been thinking about as I was wondering if I should do one. I was going back and forth between a few options, and this is one of them. I thought I'd try this one out first. It's Au like usual which means it is set in a world of my own creation. I hope ya'll enjoy it! **

**My shippings for this will be Ladder & Tender. There will be implications of other shippings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Brimstone Scars **

**CHAPTER ONE **

It was a dark evening with the moonlight shining in silvery rivulets. It brightened some patches, but it could never reach that far into the shadows. There were always a few it could never pierce through. Although it did cast illumination upon most things. It lighted the way for a young man with long pure white hair and almond brown eyes. He was walking down the street. He had a rough night at where he worked. He had been on his way back to his apartment. He was hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to return without getting messed up in anything terrible. He had the feeling that was easier said than done. He silently sighed to himself when that fact came to mind. He knew he had to be careful whether he wanted to or not. There could be anything or anyone out at this time. His footsteps echoed quietly around the area. Very few would be able to hear it, but he had caught the unwanted attention of a particular man.

Ryou flicked his eyes around. He let out a sigh of relief when he had noticed nothing threatening nearby. Or so he thought. He didn't notice that a shadow was moving towards him. He didn't notice the swiftness of it until it was too late. He let out a small squeak when he felt strong arms grab him from behind. He was dragged into an alleyway. He didn't see who had taken him here. He had noticed the slight hint of spiky blonde hair. He almost made the move to scream, but a tanned hand over his mouth silenced him. He tried to bite the hand, but that only earned him a harsh slap. That made him stop fighting. He knew he couldn't get away from this strong man. He thought that his attacker seemed familiar. He wasn't sure why he was getting the strong feeling he knew this person. He just couldn't remember right now with terror having a fierce grip on his heart which was paralyzing him where he was standing.

He felt the man tilt his head back slightly. It exposed the pure lily white skin of his throat. The man licked his lips when seeing this. He knew he would have a lovely meal tonight. He swept his tongue over the area where he wanted to do it. His venom stinging Ryou's neck. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as his fangs sunk into the supple flesh. He shuddered in terror when hearing the male begin to drink from him. He could feel himself grow woozy. He wondered how much was being taken. Well it was enough for him to start getting lightheaded. He could taste some of the man's blood entering his mouth when he had bitten his hand. He was forced to swallow. He had no choice. He was a little afraid of what might happen because of this encounter. He could see dark spots dance across his field of vision. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out for.

He felt the man move away for a few moments. This allowed Ryou to catch his breath. Though that wasn't much time because he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. He was taken to an abandoned warehouse. He was confused as to why he had been brought here. He doubted he would receive an answer anytime soon. He was chained to the wall before the man left. He could have sworn he heard something about waiting for him to change before the blonde had left. He wondered if his yami knew he had been gone longer than he had planned to. He hoped that his shadow noticed, and would come to his rescue. Somehow it wasn't that likely he would be saved. He had no choice except to stay where he was. The chains didn't allow him to move around with how tightly they were secured on his body. He could feel a burning sensation tearing through him. Hopefully Bakura wouldn't take too long to arrive here before it was too late.

()()()()()

Bakura had been snoozing underneath a tree within the nearby forest. Its dark leaves hanging off the long branches gave him coverage when he deemed it necessary. It was peaceful, but h couldn't help having a bad feeling sprouting in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes slightly when hearing someone sit down beside him. He looked over to see platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. He noticed the tanned skin of the man to notice who it was. He wondered why Marik was here. It made his suspicions grow stronger when he noticed this. He finally knew that Ryou was late coming back. He thought it was strange that only Malik's hikari was here instead of the psychotic assassin coming to meet him. Something didn't feel right here. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he was tempted the throttle the blonde in order to get some answers out of him. He took a sharp breath as he tried to calm himself. If he was too rash he would end up getting nothing.

"Hey, 'Kura," he said with a grin plastered on his lips as he turned to face the silver haired man.

"What do you want?" Bakura snarled in response. "Do you know why Ryou is late?"

"Jeez, no need to be so pissed off at me," Marik teased. "No, I am not sure. I haven't seen Malik around recently either."

He sighed before saying, "That's strange. Maybe he vanished off somewhere."

"Do you think something's wrong here? Or is it just me who thinks so?" Marik asked with a brow raised.

"No, it isn't you," he muttered. "I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about that brat. I knew I shouldn't have let him stay out this late."

"It probably would have been better to lock him up somewhere. You know how he's obsessed with him," the blonde pointed out with a sigh as he wished the psycho was that way towards him.

"He'll notice you sooner or later, Marik. If he doesn't anytime in the near future I'll kick some sense into him," Bakura promised with a light chuckle.

"Thanks," the blonde said with a slight hint of a smile curving his lips. "Did you have an idea where he might be?"

"Where who might be? Malik or Ryou?" Bakura asked with a brow raised. "I can't sense my little pet meaning he probably is somewhere underground. Your yami is right behind you."

Marik jerked as he was startled by the sudden pair of arms that had wrapped around him. He hadn't been expecting that. He glanced up sheepishly to be met with amused lavender eyes flecked with crimson. He was pulled into the spiky blonde haired man's lap. He felt a deep blush coat his cheeks from this action. He wondered what had gotten into his dark side. He had never acted this way towards him before. He could see a smirk forming on Malik's lips. That only spelled trouble for anyone and everyone. It caused a shiver to run down his spine. He wondered what his shadow half was thinking about. He could hear the smack of Malik's tongue licking his lips in anticipation. Though it only caused another shiver to rack his body. He didn't know why Malik had such a strong effect on him. He couldn't help it, and he knew that's what Malik took advantage of.

"It seems he's rather excited tonight," Bakura noted dryly.

"Oh shut it, mutt," Malik growled with a light glare to show he was merely being playful.

"Whatever you say, bat shit," Bakura retorted.

"How did you know that?" He asked innocently.

"I know because we are both halves of darkness," he answered simply. "How dare you call me a mutt?! Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Not right now. I have a special person that needs to be attended to soon. He was suffering the change," he answered with a smirk. "Oh wait, weren't you missing someone? Was his name Ryou by any chance?"

"Yes….did you do something to him?" Bakura asked through gritted teeth. "If you have harmed him I won't be afraid to tear you apart."

"Oh, aside from changing him?" Malik asked teasingly. "I'm surprised you haven't taken a bite out of Marik yet. All the while he's pinning for me. Isn't that just adorable?"

"Your condescendence towards him amazes me to no end," Bakura remarked sarcastically.

"Oh really? I could always leave him here…. Let's say I swapped for something better," Malik replied casually before shoving the blonde over to the silver haired man who was curling his lip in a snarl. "Now, now, none of that. You get something and I get something. It will aid us both in our high positions."

"I don't believe you," he spat angrily as he helped Marik to sit in his lap while he verbally fought with the man that he knew had kidnapped the one he had been waiting to bite for a very long time.

"Oh? Do you need proof?" Malik asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes before revealing a picture of the state he had left the poor young man in. "Is that enough for you? Or do you need something more than this picture?"

Bakura felt a growl rip through the back of his throat. His eyes glinted a primal gold for a second before returning to normal. He couldn't shift here. He didn't want to spook Marik. He was having a little trouble keeping his temper from getting the better of him. He let out a deep breath as he tried to calm down. That was easier said than done. He would try anyways. Though seeing that picture Malik had shown him. He couldn't erase it from his mind now. He hoped nothing else had happened to Ryou yet. He had to hope since he had nothing else to do. He narrowed his eyes when noticing the smirk on Malik's lips widening. He was tempted to wipe it off his face, but knew if he did then it may be worse for his hikari later. He couldn't afford to make Ryou's torment worse than it already was. He had to at least do something. He clenched his fists while he tried to settle his emotions. He would have plenty of time later to punish the bastard.

"That's enough," he growled. "You made your point."

"Are you sure?" Malik asked with sarcasm dripping off of every word he spoke. "I had more to show you."

"What do you mean by that?" Bakura asked cautiously as he wasn't sure what else the blonde had to reveal to him. "You already proved your point. There's no need to exacerbate it. Otherwise your hold weakens in what effect you were trying to have over me."

He shrugged, "I could take you to where I'm holding him now, but what fun would it be if I did? It would be a lot more amusing if you tried finding a needle in a haystack."

"Fuck you," Bakura snarled angrily before he pounced on him which had them tossing and turning on the ground.

"Get the hell off you mutt!" Malik hissed as he tried to either get on top or away from the enraged shifter.

"Never," Bakura growled as he tried to keep the blonde underneath while they tussled on the leave strewn ground.

Malik had a flash of crimson within his eyes. He wasn't afraid of letting his rage overtake him. He held a small smirk on his lips at knowing this fact. He was rougher and more erratic with his movements. He didn't like to hold back. Especially when it was with this particular man. He was tempted to do anything in order to rile him up. It brought amusement to him that he could make such emotions erupt in a person. They were tussling for quite some time. Though Marik was merely an innocent bystander. Even though Bakura had his suspicions, he knew the lighter blonde was someone who wouldn't pull this sort of thing unlike his darker counterpart. He was left unattended. That may have been a mistake, but the two were too busy roughhousing to notice. Malik had slipped on top of Bakura who had shoved him off again. They had been at this for more than a few minutes already.

"Are you two going to finish anytime soon?" Marik asked with slight annoyance.

"Most likely not, little hikari," Malik spat while he had been thrown aside for the other to stand up on his feet.

"Or perhaps now," Bakura spat. "I'm done with this petty squabble. I'm wasting time to find Ryou."

"It's too bad you won't find him in time," Malik snarled before vanishing into the shadows.

"Damn him," Bakura muttered under his breath as he glanced over to Marik since he was still nearby.

"What?" Marik asked in confusion with the look he was being given. "I don't know where he went if that's what you're trying to ask."

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked with a brow raised. "I would think you'd know."

"Unfortunately, no I have no idea," Marik admitted with an apologetic look on his face.

"Well fuck my life. I have no idea what warehouse he's in. There are so many in this damned place," he muttered in annoyance as he figured he should start his search.

"Wait, let me help," Marik pleaded as he went to stand behind the silver haired thief who could easily take him out if necessary.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked bluntly with no emotion in his voice or eyes that held such contempt it was thick enough for even the blonde to take a step back.

"I-I could probably help track him down if you want to find Malik," he said while trying to hide the slight stutter as he spoke.

Bakura turned on his heel quickly. He had the blonde pinned down easily. It didn't take long with his agility. His cold hazel flecked crimson eyes stared into those lavender pupils. He knew Marik was trying to hide the inkling of fear he held. He would bring it out in him. This thought only caused a smirk to fall upon his lips. He held him there for what seemed like more than a few minutes. He wouldn't let him go. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. The sounds that could be heard were the normal ones you'd hear in a forest, and the two men's breathing. There wasn't much Marik could do. He let out a small whimper when the sharp pain emerged from canines piercing his flesh. He gazed up at him with wide eyes. He had known what Bakura was, but he didn't think he would get bitten. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle this, but he supposed he must until the other male retrieved what rightfully belonged to him.

"W-Why did you do that?" Marik gasped after that was over with. "I-I'm not much use to you."

"No, but you will be a nice bargaining chip to use against him," Bakura said with a fanged smirk before he grabbed the tanned man's arm roughly to bring him to his feet while he stood as well.

"What?!" Marik exclaimed in shock when hearing this.

"You heard me," Bakura replied. "Now come along. We have work to do, and I'm not letting you go until I have Ryou back. If he even tries to come for you I'm sure I can take him down."

"You know he will considering I'm his hikari," the tomb keeper pointed out.

"Yes, but still. That doesn't change anything," he replied before starting to walk away. He glanced back once when he noticed the other wasn't coming. "Well? Do I have to drag you with me? Because that would be more of a hassle than I'd prefer. I think you're more capable of walking on your own instead of being carried like a pup."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Malik yelled in protest as he trotted over to catch up with Bakura as they began looking for the correct location that the assassin was holding the white haired creampuff.

()()()()()

Malik sauntered into the room he had left his captive. He noticed that Ryou's wrists had been bleeding. No doubt it was from futile attempts of escape or feral instinct. He knew the change varied from person. It normally depended on how high their endurance to pain was or how strong they were. He supposed he needed to be patient. He knew he shouldn't rush things, but he could. He watched while his body writhed where he was chained. He wondered how much longer this would take. He could move them to another of the warehouses, but he would prefer to do that after Ryou had finished. He didn't want it to occur when he was still turning. That would prove troublesome. He stepped over to stand in front of the captured kitten. He knew it wouldn't be long now. He could tell it would all end soon enough. He could tell by the signs it wouldn't last much longer.

Ryou had kept his screams from escaping him. He didn't want to give Malik what he wanted. He wouldn't let the bastard who had caught him that sort of satisfaction. He had his hands clenched in tight fists against the iron cold metal keeping him bound. He could feel a burning sensation tear through his entire body. It was tainting his soul, and stealing it of his purity. He could feel the heat reaching to every part of him. It was slowly creeping towards his heart. He finally let out a cry of utter agony. It tore through the air in a flourish that pleased Malik. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He would be lying if he didn't admit to himself he was afraid of what this change would turn him into. He knew it was most likely the same creature the blonde was, but he hoped nothing in his personality would be different. He thought he wouldn't know the answer until it happened.

"Finish already," Malik hissed under his breath while he watched the torment Ryou was enduring.

It took a few more moments before it completed. Ryou's eyes opened slowly. His pupils were slightly dilated, but eventually went back to their normal almond hazel brown hue. He had been released from his bonds, and was supported by Malik wrapping an arm around his waist. He was carried out of the place they had been in. They then traveled to another. Malik couldn't have Bakura and his hikari finding their location so easily. Ryou was still too weak to walk that much on his own. Of course the blonde knew of this. That was why he was helping him. Although that meant since Ryou wasn't strong enough yet, he would be vulnerable to his compulsion. He would always try to find a way to take advantage of him. It was hard not to with how innocent Ryou was. Even with being tainted, it didn't fade from his appearance. He wondered what else he could do this kitten before their pursuers caught up to them.

It took quite some time before they reached the other location. He went to the locked door that would lead to the underground passageways. He locked the door once both of them had passed through the threshold. He was taking Ryou to his lair. He decided it was time to make sure the thief would have a hard time finding his precious little hikari. There were quite a few of his members down here. They were prowling out of their coffins. This made Malik wonder what they were doing. Had they been waiting for his return? That would be expected, but strange since they normally didn't do that. He supposed it was a good sign. They must have known of his success. He didn't really care. He led the newly changed white haired vamp towards his chambers. He wanted to keep Ryou close by so he wouldn't run away. He knew he didn't know how to hunt yet which prove a danger if he managed to escape.

"W-What happened?" Ryou asked as if he had been in a daze instead of excruciating pain.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Malik said softly to make sure that he wouldn't sense the deception in his voice.

"Alright," Ryou replied calmly which proved it had worked.

"Come on," he said as he ushered him into the room before closing the door behind them. "Now this will be your new home for now."

Ryou was still a little confused. He looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't entirely sure where he was. He only knew that he should listen to the blonde. Though he continued questioning himself why he should. He kept his thoughts to himself. He had the feeling if he shared them then he would probably be hit by either a hand or something else. That was the reason for why he remained wary. He didn't want to overstep the boundaries that seemed to be laid out by the rule of the man standing not that far away from him. He was getting used to this place when his attention was directed to a place in the wall. He was told that sometimes bags of the sustaining liquid would be found there. It seemed that there was usually some spot where they could be found. He nodded his head in understanding. He wondered if he was supposed to drink the stuff. He felt his stomach flip flop when thinking of the action. He didn't think he was the person who would do such a thing.

"What's wrong?" Malik asked when he noticed the expression on his face. "Are you uncertain about devouring blood? It is what our kind does to survive. You need it as do I. If you go without it for too long…you'll go insane due to the prolonged period without feeding."

"I-I don't think I can," he replied warily. "I understand, but must I?"

"Yes," Malik replied sternly. "If you won't do it yourself I will shove it down your throat if necessary."

Ryou gulped, "Understood."

"Good, I'm glad we could come to an agreement," he said with a slight impression of a smile crossing his lips. "Now go on. You recently awoke. You should take some. I can take you hunting at a later time when it isn't so hectic. Others of the coven may approach you. I'd say to stay away from some of them. There are those who can be rather unsavory. I'd hate to hear someone had taken advantage of you."

Ryou shifted on his feet apprehensively. He wasn't sure what to make of this man. He noticed Malik had left after he had said that. It worried him of his words. He let out a sigh. It seemed he would be staying here for quite some time. He'd best make the most of it. He took a few steps over to the position in the wall before extending a hand. A glass of the scarlet liquid was granted before him. He hesitantly brought it to his lips. He took a deep breath before beginning to drink. He had never thought he would be doing this. He supposed there was a time for anything. He wondered what would happen while he was here. He guessed he wouldn't find out until it occurred. Until then he would have to wait until his dark half found him.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO **

Akefia was lounging on a stool in one of the taverns. He had been here quite often the past couple of days. He came here when things weren't moving that quickly for his liking. He had already gone through a few rounds of the ale he drank. He wasn't wasted. It took more than that to get him drunk. He also didn't approve of being in such a state. He preferred to stay sober while having already had a few drinks. Yeah, call him contradictive if you will. It wouldn't matter anyways. He did as he pleased. He didn't care what others thought. He knew he should be careful because there was usually someone watching his every move. He wouldn't put it past that certain person to do it. Besides he was used to it by now. He leaned back on the stool as he sipped from his glass. He noticed he was getting looks from the bartender and the other occupants. They could fuck themselves for all he cared. He had no reason to give a shit about them.

"Don't forget to pay up this time," the bartender whose name was Syran Ryknas.

"I make no promises," the white haired man muttered under his breath. "If I paid for one shot then why do you keep asking me to come back?"

"You have a point there, but your friend isn't around to pay your debts," he quipped back in retort with a smirk forming on his lips. "You should be careful."

"Don't tell me shit, Syran. You know better than that," Akefia snarled before shattering the glass he had in his hand when he slammed it against the table. "Now if you still want me around…..you'd better change that attitude of yours."

Syran sighed, "You'll have to pay what you broke, rat."

"Me? A rat? Is that the best comeback you could come up with?" Akefia chided condescendingly. "I would have of thought an old man could think of something else to terrify me with. Oh wait, that would mean I'd have to take my business to another tavern. Then you'd be losing clientele. Who wins that situation? Obviously not you."

"Why you son of a bitch!" Syran exclaimed with a flash of anger in his sapphire orbs. "You're telling me to have an attitude change? Look who's fucking talking!"

"Now if I were to do that then my demon compatriot would be near," he taunted. "Oh, but I'm forgetting he stalks me all the time."

"What? Are you talking about me, my dear?" the demonic purr asked from the shadows as he stepped forth to stand behind his pet. "Is this simpleton giving you issues? If so I can easily deal with him."

"No, you know how Syran is," Akefia replied with a smirk as he knew the insult would sting.

"That's true," Zorc murmured. "Now what was he talking about when he said you should be careful about paying your debts?"

"Who knows? That bastard could mean anything at this time," Akefia replied with a shrug. "I have paid them. I think he's just trying to make me afraid."

"You? Afraid of a weakling mortal?" the demon scoffed. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"You did, and I'm not afraid," he replied dryly.

"Oh, not until tonight that is darling," Zorc teased.

"Shut up," Akefia snapped. "Otherwise your neck will be slashed through again. Do you want to be without a head for another day?"

"Alright, alright, no need to get so angry this early," he replied as he showed he had understood the point.

"Good, took you long enough," he muttered before getting off of where he had been sitting. "Well it's about time I left. I'd say it was a pleasant time, but I would be lying. I'll see if I see your lousy face again Syran. If I do it won't be behind a table."

The two walked out of the tavern. They traveled side by side although Akefia had a small ounce of annoyance from this. He supposed he couldn't change the demon's mind if he decided to do something. He never had control in their relationship most of the time. He became irritated at times due to this little fact. He had to deal with it since he was a child. Yes, he had known the person he now faced on a highly intense level for a very long time. He supposed fate could be a bitch at times if she wanted to be a cruel mistress.

"Shall we return home or prowl for foolish victims?" Zorc inquired as he draped an arm around Akefia's shoulders.

"If we return home right now, you won't let me leave the bedroom for many days," Akefia pointed out dryly.

"Yes, but that would be fun for both of us, my little Akefia," Zorc purred with a smirk upon his lips.

"Be glad I still need you….otherwise I would have found a way to get rid of you by now," he muttered under his breath which only earned him an amused chuckle from the demon.

"Now, now you can't mean that," Zorc teased. "I never hear you complain through your screams."

"Is this the right place to be discussing such things?" Akefia asked sheepishly when hearing that. "I don't think public environments are the best areas to talk about our nightly activities."

"That never stopped me before," he replied tauntingly as he knew he was getting underneath his partner's skin.

Akefia let out a sigh when hearing those words. He knew he should expect as much. It did amaze him at times what response he received. Of course he knew there was nothing to change Zorc's ways. It wouldn't be the same if he wasn't this bothersome. It helped him get through things with having the demon around. Obviously he wouldn't admit such a thing. It wasn't the thief's way. They continued on their way until they reached an outcropping in the shadows. They stepped through to enter into the home he had with the demon. It made sense they lived together, but it was clear who the dominant one between them was. The interior was thoroughly furnished as well as it having fires lit in various areas. It kept the place heated when they were there and when they weren't around. He was led down the corridor until he was taken into their bedroom. The bed was large with obsidian sheets, and crimson pillows. The drapery was also a scarlet hue. The carpet was a shade of midnight. It was lit as if made for Zorc's perfect plan of seduction.

Akefia was pushed onto the bed from behind. He elicited a growl from the back of his throat. He didn't appreciate being jumped without a warning. He rolled over to face him. He preferred to be able to face his demon. Otherwise it wasn't fun for him when he couldn't see the expressive flickers in those scarlet depths. His body was tensed in preparation of what he knew would occur. It wasn't that hard to figure out why they were here. He wondered if anything could quench that insatiable lust Zorc held at times. He was just glad he could endure it. He knew very few people could handle Zorc's enormous dragon. He was able to withstand it because he had used his dark magic on him to make his passage suitable. Even though Akefia had been used in this manner often enough, he still wasn't used to Zorc's size. It wasn't something you could easily become accustomed to.

"You remember the first time we did this, love?" Zorc teased as he hovered above the white haired spirit.

"Unfortunately I do," Akefia replied dryly. "Shall I grit my teeth again during this or should I actually participate?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied before his face was mere inches from Akefia's. "You'll deal with it either way. Besides, I know you secretly enjoy every second of it."

"Shut up," Akefia spat with a flash of anger in his grey pools although he knew that wouldn't sway Zorc from stopping whatever he was thinking of doing this time.

"You know I'll never stop once I start," he hissed. "So prepare yourself, my little Akefia…."

Akefia gritted his teeth. He wasn't given any more room to argue. His clothes were quickly removed until he lay bare underneath the demon. He didn't try to attempt to cover himself. He knew what happened last time he had tried that. He didn't need that sort of punishment right now. He felt a blush coat his cheeks at the memory of his ass being sore afterwards. He could tell Zorc was smirking at him. He was trying to hide his blush, but was failing. He noticed that the demon was prolonging the inevitable. He knew he was probably going to be teased to death before things were taken up a notch. He let out a small gasp when he felt those molten hot lips connect to his in a heated kiss. Akefia couldn't help letting out a small moan. He could feel Zorc's body press against his. This only caused him to harden at feeling the dragon licking his erection.

"See? I Knew you would like this," he said when he pulled is lips away for a brief moment.

Akefia growled, "That's only what you want to believe. For all you know I could be making these sounds because this is forced upon me."

"Though you know better," Zorc purred. "It's never been forced before, and it isn't right now."

"Damn you and your logic," the white haired specter muttered under his breath.

The demon chuckled lightly, "You know I'm right."

"Yes, but doesn't mean I have to admit it," he retorted through a moan when he felt the dragon's tongue slip out to wrap around the head of his cock.

"Ah, but you just did my love," he teased while the dragon continued to lick and purr against Akefia. "Now, how can you say you don't like this with the sounds you're making?"

"I guess you have a point," he hesitantly agreed though he was starting to get annoyed with all of the teasing he was receiving.

Zorc smirked as he knew he had won for now. He supposed it was fun to mess with him. It amused him, and no one said he couldn't do it further by having this sort of event occur. It wasn't unusual when he was the master. He let his dragon do what it wanted with the thief. Of course he had no control over what it did. That was part of what Akefia had to endure. He knew he could handle it. He had been for this long, so he shouldn't lower his expectations yet. He also felt pleasure within him with what it was doing though. He didn't get the short end of the stick because he still was given those sensations as well.

"Make sure you scream my name when you release," he teased while his dragon started to pump Akefia at a swift pace.

"Fuck you, Zorc," Akefia spat angrily as he didn't appreciate being taunted in such a manner when they made love to each other.

"You're already doing it. There's no need for such language, little Akefia," Zorc taunted with a smirk as he knew it wouldn't be much longer before the dragon would release its molten hot seed deep within his white haired partner.

"Ahh, damn it Zorc. I'm almost there," Akefia moaned as he was starting to pant harshly from the feelings coursing throughout his body.

"Good, I'm sure you can tell my friend down there is nearing release as well," he replied with a smirk. "It would be interesting if both of you came together…"

Akefia was breathing hard from this. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower regions. His stomach was clenching. He knew he was almost on the verge of climaxing. He could feel the dragon taking him in. It began to suck. Its heat enclosing around him. It caused him to jerk slightly. He wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. He moaned from the vibrations of the dragon's purr reverberating to the inner depths of his body. He let out a cry of euphoria as he came into the dragon. He shuddered in ecstasy when feeling the hot juices spilling into him. Though he knew this wasn't the end. Oh no, far from it. He elicited a whimper when the dragon moved out of him.

"On your knees," Zorc commanded with that smirk still plastered on his lips as he was clearly enjoying this like usual.

Akefia growled, but did as he was ordered. He moved over onto his hands and knees. He knew what was coming next. This wasn't the first time he had been taken this way. He was used to many different positions with the demon. He also had the feeling this was one of Zorc's favorites. He didn't want to disappoint him or at least not that much. He knew if he did then he would be punished. He shivered as he knew how demented those could be. He felt the dragon lick its lips before plunging straight into his tight ass. It mewled in appreciation of the tightness within his ass. It remembered it all so well. Akefia had gasped at the initial intake of it being inside of there. He was trying to get accustomed to it, but wasn't given the time to do so. He mentally cursed because of that. He wished Zorc would give him more of a warning than that. He supposed he couldn't ask for too much. Then again what was he supposed to expect?

"H-How much longer will this take?" Akefia asked as his breath hitched when the dragon's tongue came out to lick deep inside of him to make his hole wetter while it finally started to thrust in and out.

"A while, my dear. You know it always takes a while," Zorc chastised through a light pant as the dragon was oh so close to releasing the hot fires within his lover.

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath which earned him a hard spank on his ass from that since apparently the demon could hear him.

"Be careful what you say, my lovely little one," he crooned before he peppered Akefia's neck in heated kisses with his tongue licking ravenously against the tanned flesh.

"I've never done that before, and I don't plan to make any promises to do it now," he bit back in response with a light glare as he knew he was hardening yet again from the attack on his neck.

"Perhaps, but I can still excite you after my dragon already finished in that area for now," Zorc countered with a smirk as he bit harshly upon the supple flesh his lips were latched onto at the moment.

This brought out a ragged gasp from the thief's lips. He had no idea the demon would do that. He could feel the dragon nearing its peak. It only took a few more moments before it spewed its fiery seed within his ass. It was removed, and Akefia was spun around to be clenched firmly against Zorc. He wasn't going to let his precious little Akefia get away so easily. The two lay there on the bed. They didn't have a care in the world for whoever or whatever would interrupt them. If anything did then vengeance would be wrought out. He nuzzled the spirit's neck affectionately. They had plenty of time when they were here. Mainly because it was their room in their house. They were the only inhabitants aside from the slaves who did everything the Dark Lord Zorc commanded. That's exactly the way he liked it. He doubted he would have it any other way.

"I'm never getting rid of you am I?" Akefia asked all of a sudden which had broken the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"You know the answer to such a foolish question, my little lovely one," Zorc answered in a low purr.

He sighed, "I figured as much."

"Then why did you ask?" the demon inquired with mild interest at what had brought this up. "Are you getting tired of me already?"

"No, how could I get tired of someone who's been with me since my childhood?" Akefia replied dryly.

"You have a point," he said with a light chuckle.

Akefia rolled his eyes at hearing that. He wondered what he should do when he'd get out of here. Eventually he was let out to play in the mortal world. He didn't always like being a prisoner to his demonic master. He was used to it of course, but it became redundant with the only thing Zorc wanted from him was fucking and children. Yes, he was used as a concubine. Some people would think it wouldn't work with him being a ghost and all, but somehow it worked. May it be caused by dark magic or another oddity it didn't matter to the other male. All Zorc cared about was that it worked. He knew that he was trying to distract him by being affectionate. It sometimes succeeded, but not today. He was wrapped up in his thoughts too deeply to notice. He knew that his expression seemed distant. His mind wasn't intruded upon which he appreciated having that one sliver of privacy.

"Hmm, I wonder if it happened this time," Zorc murmured to himself as he had his own thoughts to attend to while he was holding his lover possessively against his body.

"It hasn't the last thousand or so times you've tried. How in the name of the shadows will it be different this time?" Akefia asked crossly.

"Let's just say I used something special beforehand you didn't notice until it was too late," he answered innocently.

"Did you use a procreation potion or something yet again?" Akefia asked in irritation as he wanted to know what Zorc was talking about.

"You could say that," the demon replied slyly with a smirk curving upon his lips.

"You could have at least warned me," Akefia snarled as he was more than a little ticked off about this.

"What would be the fun in that, my dear?" Zorc asked teasingly. "I'll let you go play outside in a little while. I just have to assure that my suspicions about this are true."

"And how long will that take?" Akefia growled irritably.

"A few minutes, a half hour, a couple hours….who knows?" He replied with a shrug.

"I'm starting to get tired of playing your games," the ancient spirit admitted through yet another sigh from whatever he was feeling.

"Except you continue to participate without even knowing it," Zorc murmured. "You don't realize it though, but you end up in the palm of my hand like always."

"I never believe your insanity," Akefia spat as he pulled himself up into a sitting position and moved as far away as possible from him.

"Yet is yours as well," he retorted as he reached a hand out to pull him against his body once more. "You know I will never let you go, my little Akefia. You knew from the first moment we met that nothing could steer me away from you. Don' you remember? Or do I need to remind me you again?"

"I remember well enough my memories of the past," the thief answered dryly as he didn't particularly like thinking of those days.

"Good," he said before sensing around within his lover until he had a pleased expression meaning he had found what he was looking for. "Seems it did work… You can go outside now. Don't get caught… Otherwise it will take a while to find you, and I cannot afford someone else using you aside from myself."

()()()()()

Akefia was glad to be away from him for a while. He knew the demon was probably still keeping an eye on him. It annoyed him to be monitored almost constantly. He probably wouldn't get into any trouble. Then again trouble seemed to find him. It was normal with the aura he carried, and his reputation. He contemplated what he should do now. He had some free time to himself. He decided to go check out one of the new clubs that had opened up. He was allowed to do what he wanted when he wasn't being coddled by Zorc. He entered through the front door instead of the back way like he usually did. He thought the direct route made things go a bit faster. He noticed the place was bustling with business. He could sense someone's eyes upon him. That wasn't surprising to him because whenever he entered one of these places, usually someone hit on him. Of course he was allowed his own pets, but he wasn't allowed to fall in love with someone else or have another lover except for the demon. He was fine with that. He didn't care for any fools. He walked over with purposeful strides to sit at the bar. He ordered a glass of ale. It was what he preferred. He would need to be careful around here. There was no telling if someone might drug him or kidnap him.

"Hey, sexy. I haven't seen you around here before," a deep masculine voice purred in his ear.

He turned swiftly around to face whoever it was. He was amazed to see a tanned man with multi-colored hair and amethyst flecked crimson eyes. They pulled him in. He almost felt as if he would drown in them. He shook his head to rid himself of such an urge. It was preposterous to feel such a thing for someone. He studied the rest of the male's features. He noticed he was wearing rich attire. It looked fit for a pharaoh. He didn't know at the time how close he was to who this man truly was. He noticed a smirk forming on those tempting lips. He had to force his gaze to focus on those captivating eyes instead of those lips drawing him closer. He had been near to the verge of leaning in and kissing them. He had shaken it when it came over him. He didn't know what was happening to him. Maybe it was something about this place. It was new around here after all.

"I haven't come here until now," he answered simply although he was on his guard because he didn't trust anyone especially pretty boys like this one.

"Hmm, that makes sense. This place didn't open up until a little while ago," the man said absently.

"Is there a reason why you're near me?" Akefia asked in a low growl meaning he should get the hell away from him before he decided to do something he would find amusement out of this man's suffering.

"Oh, I was told about you," he replied before one of his hands stroked the other tanned man's cheek. "My name's Atem by the way."

"Who told you about me?" Akefia inquired as he turned his head to avoid Atem's touch.

He had felt a spark, but he decided to ignore it. That sort of thing didn't matter. He didn't think it meant anything. He didn't want it to anyways. He had better head out of here soon. He had the feeling if he overstayed his welcome he might regret it. He wasn't sure why he was receiving this vibe. He was getting it mostly from Atem. He had the thought this man might attack him in a way he might or might not enjoy. He finished his glass before placing it back on the table. He rose to his feet as he was trying to leave. He felt Atem's hand on his shoulder. It had stopped him from continuing on his way. He glanced back at the man. He raised a brow wondering what he could possibly want now. He was pushed onto his lap. He hadn't been expecting this which had made him utter a small gasp. This gave Atem the opportunity to lean forward to press his lips roughly against his own. He knew the thief could feel how hard he was with the way he was sitting on him. He thrusted his tongue into Akefia's mouth. He wasn't giving the white haired spirit any consent. He backed away to part their lips after a while for them to catch their breath.

"What…do you want from me?" Akefia asked slowly as his senses returned to him.

"I was told you might offer certain services," Atem answered slyly.

"No, I don't do that," Akefia replied with a blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"But you will," he replied with a smirk as he had a plan in mind.

Before Akefia could protest, a rag was pressed onto his face. He had the feeling this was caused by the man he was sitting on. He tried his best not to breathe in the fumes it was giving off. He couldn't hold his breath for long, but he wouldn't give in so easily. He struggled until he could no longer keep it up. Eventually he had let it in. Whatever it was had made him grow drowsy. He soon succumbed to unconsciousness when the inviting darkness enveloped him. He didn't know what had gone on while he was knocked out. He assumed he was being taken somewhere. He didn't know the location. He wondered if maybe the demon would know of this. He would hate it if that bastard didn't come to rescue him. Although he did despise being a damsel in distress. If he couldn't find a way out of this, he would try to contact Zorc or leave a trail for him to follow. There needed to be something for him to find him.

After a long time, his eyelids fluttered open. His grey orbs slowly had the area come into focus. He was tied up in a room that was pitch dark. He couldn't see that much, but could make out the outlines of objects. He heard a switch being flipped, and light descended into the room. His eyes narrowed when he noticed he was in a sort of seduction or torture chamber. It reminded him of the place he was sometimes taken to in the shadows. Though this was different. He wasn't tied to the wall, but his limbs were tied to a post of the bed he was in. He noticed it was rather large, and it had royal red sheets with white pillows. He scanned his new surroundings to see if he could find the man he had been with before. Atem was nowhere to be seen. This confused him. He would have thought he had captured him. If it wasn't that man, then who could it be?

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," a familiar voice spoke from a position out of Akefia's field of vision.

"Who are you?" The thief demanded to know. "Why was I brought here?"

"I'd think Zorc would pay a hefty price to have you returned," the masculine sounding voice continued to utter. "I'd imagine he would never think anyone would do what will happen to you in due time."

"Reveal yourself! Stop being a coward hiding in the pitiful corner," Akefia spat out venomously.

"Oh no, seems you're rather cranky," the man taunted before moving to show himself to his captive.

"Atem? Why are you doing this?" Akefia demanded to know when he recognized who it was in front of him.

"It's simple actually. My cousin Seto told me that I could take someone as my slave. I chose you Akefia for more than one reason," the pharaoh teased as he stepped closer until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"W-What are you talking about?" The white haired specter asked while trying to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're now my bitch," Atem replied with a smirk curving upon those taunting lips of his.

"I'm not yours," Akefia growled. "I don't belong to you, and I never will."

"You'll be regretting saying that sooner than you think," he said in a low murmur as he thought over what he should use first on his new toy.

"Do what you want with me, but I am bound to him. You could never fathom how deep that bond is," he spat.

Atem wiped the spittle from his face before replying darkly, "Oh, but I know how to sever that tie you hold so dear. If you don't do as I say…..then it can easily be snapped between my fingertips."

"You're bluffing!" Akefia exclaimed as he tried to keep the sliver of doubt out of his expression.

"Does this face look like it belongs to someone who bluffs when they threaten their new plaything?" Atem teased.

He growled angrily, "Be glad I'm tied up right now. If I weren't your neck would be stomped on while I tore it through your chest to take out your heart. Then I would gladly eat it. I'm sure yours would be delicious."

"It's almost a shame you'll never get the chance to do it," Atem said somberly. "I would say the same about yours, but you're still useful. It's not time to get rid of you at the moment."

"I will get free at some point. Just you wait, _Pharaoh_," Akefia spat with all of his hatred fueled into that title which was insignificant compared to him. "When the Dark Lord Zorc comes…you'll be begging for mercy."

"Not likely," Atem retorted in response. "he won't come to your rescue. You'll be with me…._forever." _


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**CHAPTER THREE **

Ryou had finished taking his fill. He had gagged slightly after he had finished. He guessed he would have to get used to the taste. He glanced over his shoulder. He had to be wary in case Malik was nearby. There was no telling when that sneaky devil would appear. He could smell something permeating the air. It made his nostrils flare in disgust. He had the strange urge to investigate. He wasn't sure if he should give in to it or not. He did have the option to deny what he was feeling. He decided against his better judgment to go check it out. He noticed the blonde was waiting for him. He was holding something in his hands. He couldn't make it out at first, but when he stepped closer he shuddered in repulsion at what he saw. There were a pair of freshly harvested hearts. They were still dripping blood. The scarlet rivulets running down the tanned arms made his throat burn with need. He stayed put where he was. He didn't want to make a wrong decision. He also didn't want to earn his wraith. That was one of the last things he desired. He ended up staring with the silence hanging over him thickly at the horrific scene in front of him. That was all he could do while he tried to shake himself. He needed to retain his resolve. He didn't want to seem weak, and break this soon in the sick game he was probably being forced to play by being here.

"W-What are you doing?" He finally asked, knowing his voice sounded shaky even when he tried to keep the trembling out of his voice.

"Having a snack," Malik answered simply as if this was normal. "You'll learn to enjoy them as well. Though the taste is something to get used to."

Ryou held back the instinct to gag before he hesitantly replied, "H-How could I eat something like that?"

"It's either that or letting someone take advantage of you. Trust me I've had quite a few members of the coven ask if you're available. Of course I'm not allowing them yet, but of course it can happen when I'm not around," Malik said casually with a warning underneath his nonchalant demeanor.

"Y-Yes, I understand," Ryou said as he tried to hide that he was shaking slightly out of fear and anger that he was being forced to live this new life he had been thrown into without being asked if he wanted any of this.

"That's good to hear. Now, eat this. It will help with gaining more strength. You're still a newly turned member. I can't have others thinking you're weaker than you look," he said gruffly before holding what was in one of his hands to the white haired man's lips. "I'd better not have to force them open…. Otherwise I might leave a couple bruises."

Ryou was reluctant at first. He didn't want the blonde to force his mouth open, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Though considering what has occurred to him before this, he supposed it could be worse. He felt Malik's fingers urging his lips to part. He placed the undead heart inside. He closed Ryou's mouth with his crimson stained fingers. His own lips were marred with the stuff. He was mortified beyond belief, but Malik merely smirked with an uncaring atmosphere surrounding him. He shuddered to think how he had received Malik's attention in the first place. He had never been friends with the man, but he knew his yami was. He struggled to figure out the reasoning behind the blonde's madness. It's too bad no one could understand him because he never wanted comfort or any of those foolish things others needed to go on in life. He preferred his immortality. If he found an innocent and pure soul to taint that attracted him he would push aside any consequences to have that person as his own. That was why Ryou was here now. Or at least one of the answers to a conundrum filled with nonsense.

"See, aren't they amazing?" Malik asked with a spark of glee in his eyes. "You'll learn to love the delicacies of our kind."

"I-I'm not going to like them now or any other time," he muttered under his breath in hopes the blonde wouldn't hear him while he swallowed what had been in his mouth.

"We'll see," Malik said slyly before pulling none too gently on Ryou's arm to usher him through a corridor into the chamber the coven had meetings when a new one emerged into their lovely dark family.

"Well, well, seems like we have a new one joining us," the man known as Aknadin who was one of the ancient lords within their race. "Where did you find this creampuff, Malik? Another pet of yours? Or will you let others have some time with him?"

"Shut up you decrepit piece of ash," snarled Malik as he had a protective stance as he had stepped in front of Ryou.

"Who are you calling a piece of ash, youngling?" Aknadin growled with a warning as he was tempted to either give him a good lashing with his hand across the blonde's face or bend him over his knee to give him a hard, long spanking. "You should know by now I'm not afraid of punishing you fools if you step out of your place."

"My place?" Malik asked with a tinge of amusement. "Don't make me laugh. I'm not a youngling. I'm almost as old as you are."

"That may be true, but you should be careful," he warned with a glare of those intimidating eyes of his.

"You're not the first person who's told me that," he muttered to himself as he dragged Ryou to sit beside him while he took his place at the table.

"Now that we are all here, the ceremony can commence," the man from before known as Aknadin spoke.

"Yes, I turned him the other day. He was fed a little while earlier. So he has become accustomed to our way of sustenance," Malik explained to him.

"Good, I assume you laid a false trail for that mutt mate of his correct?" Aknadin demanded to know from the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, it wasn't hard since it's only Bakura," he answered with a shrug. "It will be a long time before he and my foolish light half figure out what's really going on."

"Good," he said with a pleased expression on his face. "Then we can proceed as planned."

Ryou could do nothing except sit there. He wasn't allowed to speak unless he was told to. He only knew that because of the look Malik was giving him. He decided to be a good boy, and stayed quiet. He didn't want to anger any of the others. He really didn't want to see what another vampire was like when they were completely pissed off. That was why he merely averted his gaze from anyone while he listened to the conversation. He didn't know what all of this meant, but it probably was nothing good for him or anyone else. He thought over the words that had already been said. It made him wonder what the plan exactly was. He hoped it had nothing to do with him. He supposed he would have to wait and see. He felt Malik hold one of his hands in a vice like grip. He withheld the whimper he wanted to release. He was starting to feel pain, but it suddenly became a calming numbness.

"We have a new member joining us," he began. "You all remember the ritual that occurred a day after your change. This young man will endure the same. When it is over he shall finally be a part of our coven."

"Ryou, extend your right hand," Malik demanded of the white haired newborn who complied without hesitation.

"This mark which will be carved into your hand shows you belong to us," Aknadin intoned as he brought out a knife crafted out of bone before starting to skillfully make the markings until it was complete. "It will soon become a mere scar, but all of those within these catacombs know you are a part of this coven. No other can comfort you to theirs."

Ryou nodded in understanding. He had watched as the ancient man had made the markings. The knife was stowed away once it was finished. He noticed the mark was of a scarab beetle with a slash through its abdomen. It made him shiver at the symbol. He knew he would have to live with it for the rest of his life. He wondered if that was it. Though from his mindset it seemed all that was necessary for him. That was all they had done to him. The ceremony had ended once that was completed. Now they were merely talking amongst themselves. He noticed Malik had let go of his hand for now. He was looking at him intently with a proud look in those slightly crazed eyes of his. He still wasn't used to how Malik looked to him. He was sure everyone else was used to it, but Ryou doubted he would never think of Malik's appearance as something normal.

"You did well, kitten," he murmured softly in his ear. "You can return to your chamber while I speak with the others."

Ryou nodded as he left the room. He wandered the corridor for a few moments before finding the right door. He made sure no one had followed him. He was relieved no one would bother him. He wasn't sure if he'd handle being around any of the others at the moment. He wanted to be alone. He was glad he was granted that privilege. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but he would appreciate it anyways. He moved to the place in the wall because he was starting to get a burning sensation in his throat. He began to drink the scarlet liquid which ended the turmoil. He licked his lips after he finished. He supposed he was getting accustomed to the aspect of drinking blood. He guessed he was glad about that. Though it slightly worried him because he wasn't sure what Bakura would think if he saw what he was now. He knew that the silver haired shifter had plans of making him his mate. He hoped none of those plans had changed. He knew that he would find him. He didn't care if it wasn't right now, but he knew in his hearts of hearts that Bakura would come for him.

()()()()()

"This is starting to become annoying," the thief muttered under his breath as they turned up empty yet again at another of the multiple warehouses. "There has to be hundreds of these damn things."

"Yes, but I have the feeling we're close," Marik assured as he tried to calm down Bakura. "It's not going to help anyone if you get angry right now. Sure this is about the fifth or twentieth one we've searched. We're not done yet. There's some hope left since we haven't checked all of them."

Bakura let out a sigh as he said, "I suppose you're right. We cannot stop now when we could be so close to finding the one that will lead us underground."

"I need to ask you something, 'Kura. Since you bit me does that mean I'll transform like you do?" The blonde asked nervously.

"Yes, but you won't have control over it at first. It's worse when there's a full moon," he answered with what he knew of the subject.

"So….any idea when I'll shift for the first time?" Marik inquired as he didn't know much about this.

"No, it will happen sporadically until the full moon arrives. The next one is in a few days," Bakura replied thoughtfully as they walked down the street to find the next one to look through in hopes of finding a way into the lower depths where the vampire covens dwelled.

"Great," he muttered sarcastically as he followed the other male in the direction they were heading in.

"Cut the sarcasm. That's for me to use, not for you," Bakura teased as they reached their destination after a few minutes or so.

Marik chuckled lightly, "Seems you're getting in a better mood. Let's enter and see if this is the one."

Bakura kicked in the door without a care. He doubted anyone would notice anyways. He stepped through the opening with Marik coming in behind him. They had to go down a flight of stairs before reaching the basement. He looked around carefully, but didn't find anything noticeable. This slightly annoyed him because there should have been a trap door. There didn't seem to be one there which irritated him to no end. He felt around with his hands. He knew Marik was doing the same thing. They did this for a while, but didn't find anything. Bakura snarled in anger as his rage was close to consuming him this time. He felt a tanned hand being placed on his shoulder. He knew the blonde was trying to ease him, but that was proving difficult with the emotions waging inside of him. He was taking deep breaths in order to compose himself. It took a little longer before he was alright. He turned around on his heels to face his friend. He gave an appreciative look as he knew no one else would do that for him. Marik gave a small smile in response. The two left when they had found nothing there. It was disappointing, but there were others to scope through. They walked out of there quickly before going where the next one was located. Just because the one they had been at was vacant didn't mean they were giving up now.

"Maybe this one is the correct one. I'm sensing numerous ominous presences below," Marik told him as they stepped through the threshold.

"Then it probably is," Bakura murmured as they descended down the stairs until they were in another basement.

This one was different. There was a spot in the bricks that seemed to have the outline of a door. The thief strode on over to feel it over. He raised a brow as he tried to see if it would open. To their surprise it did. The door swung open ajar for them to pass through. There was yet another set of stairs they traveled down. These were carved into the rock. They walked further down until it ended, and they were walking on the level ground now. Both of them took in their new surroundings. It was rather dark while there were torches lit on the walls every couple of paces. That gave off some light which was enough for them to continue. The corridor wasn't much of a splendor. It was somewhat mundane with a few cobwebs every once in a while. There were other doorways on either side. The two would have their pick on which way they would go now.

"Where do you think we are?" Marik asked quietly in case they were being eavesdropped.

"Well, where do you think?" Bakura asked dryly. "We're obviously in the underground catacombs now. There are quite a large amount of doors here. There's no telling which one Ryou will be in."

"We can't stand here forever you know," Marik replied with slight annoyance. "We'll have to try one of them or we might risk getting caught down here."

"That's true," Bakura said before he closed his eyes for a moment as he concentrated to see if he could sense for Ryou's presence. "Come with me. I think I might have found him. I'd say to be wary since this race doesn't take too kindly to ours."

"Good to know," the blonde said which signaled he understood the other shifter's warning.

They walked down the hallway for a while. He opened a door on the left, and they both entered. Neither of them were expecting what they would find there. It seemed to be a spacious room. There was someone standing there. Their back was faced to them. Marik had the impression he knew who it was, but he wasn't entirely sure. He wouldn't know for certain until the person turned to face them. The walls were barren as well as the floor. There were several sets of chains hanging from one of the walls. The two shared a glance figuring they had come into the wrong place. Marik nor Bakura would be prepared for when they would know who was with them inside of here. Until then they were left in the shadow of doubt. There was a pool of drying blood on a patch of the floor. It made them wonder what could have gone on before they had arrived.

Marik took a step away from Bakura for a second. He noticed something that had caught his eye. There was a large inscription on one of the walls. They had thought it was blank, but they were sadly mistaken. The blonde blanched when he recognized what it was. A large scarab beetle with a slash through its abdomen. He knew from seeing someone else's mark what it was there for. It was to scare away trespassers as well as to show who owned this area. Upon knowing what it was, made Marik begin to wonder the identity of the mystery person standing not that far away from where they were positioned. It wasn't until the figure who appeared to be male spoke that they realize how deep in shit they truly were.

"Well, well, look who deciding to finally show up."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**CHAPTER FOUR **

He didn't think this would happen. He had thought letting Akefia outside would have been a good idea. It would have given him some space. He was having second thoughts because it was a couple days without hearing from him or receiving a visit. He wondered what could be taking so long. He decided to exit his home to seek him out. He couldn't stand waiting around any longer than necessary. He searched for the white haired spirit's aura, but didn't find anything. This caused him to frown in uncertainty. He wasn't sure where Akefia would be for such a long period of time. He decided to head to a tavern nearby. Maybe he was in there. He was used to seeing him in one of those or within one of the clubs. He reassured himself that it shouldn't be too hard to locate him. If only he knew he was wrong with thinking that way. It would quite a while before he found his lover. He walked through the door before sitting down on a stool at the table where the bartender was standing behind polishing the merchandise. He noticed it wasn't the man from a while back. It was actually a woman this time.

"Hello there, handsome," she purred with a smirk on her lips. "Did you want something? Or were you looking for someone?"

"Have you seen a man with white hair, grey eyes, and a sexy scar down the side of his face?" Zorc inquired as he tried his best to ignore her tempting gestures.

"Mmm, no I don't think so," she murmured thoughtfully. "While you're here…..is there anything I can do? You look a bit frazzled. Maybe you need to relax for a while."

"Perhaps you're right," he sighed. "Set me up with a glass of scotch."

"Anything for you, hun," she purred as she poured the glass before sliding it over to him. "Will that be all?"

"For now, yes. I might take you up on your offer for relaxation," he said with his voice dropping into a low purr as he knew that excited women and made men hard whenever they heard it.

"Good, my name is Ceilia by the way," she said as she tucked a crimson strand behind one of her ears while her sapphire flecked golden eyes shimmered with amusement and a small ounce of desire.

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear. I am known as Zorc," he said as he took a sip from the glass he had been given.

"Same to you," she said with a wink before moving to attend the others who were sitting on the rest of the stools.

While he drank that liquor, he was trying to think of where he should check next. Obviously Akefia hadn't come to this place. He had the feeling this would prove to be like finding a needle in a haystack. He knew he couldn't loiter where he was for long. He didn't want anything bad to happen to what belonged to him unless it was caused by his own hands. He hated thinking someone else was causing torment to him. Hopefully it wasn't anything that he normally was used to, but then again that would be nothing. Zorc had made him endure every single kind of strife. He had done this so that Akefia wouldn't be fazed by anything. It did work, but he sometimes wondered if he ever had nightmares. Of course most people did. He never knew what happened behind those pools of grey sand unless he told him. That was unlikely since Akefia kept to himself most of the time from what he knew.

He noticed he was getting some odd looks from the other occupants. He didn't pay them any attention. Why should someone like him speak to foolish mortals? He was the shadows. For all he cared they could be sent to his realm for eternal torment. He could flip them off, but there would be no point in doing that now. He had more important things on his mind. He wondered where he should go next. He was tempted to treat that tramp the best experience in her life, but he thought against it. That would waste precious time looking for the one he was starting to become worried about. He finished his drink, and rose from his seat. He left without sparing a backward glance.

He had the feeling he could possibly ask someone on the street, but he wasn't sure how truthful they could be. As he has experienced in his long life that most people will only want a demon for lustful intentions. He sometimes gave into them. He didn't always because he wasn't in the mood every single moment of the day and night. He wondered if there were any leads he could follow. There weren't any he could see. He was irritated he couldn't sense the spirit. He usually was able to. He noticed a suspicious appearing person out of the corner of his eyes. He pivoted on his feet to turn in order to face whoever it may be. He had the strangest idea that he might get an idea from him. He noticed the man had brunette hair and icy blue eyes. He immediately recognized who it was when their gazes met.

"I'm surprised you're here," Zorc murmured to the man who was leaning against a wall. "What are you doing so conveniently near where I am? I hope you're not stalking me. I already have enough people doing that."

"Nice to meet you again as well," he murmured with an uncaring manner. "I heard you were having some trouble finding a certain someone. You might need my expertise."

"It's an odd circumstance when I need help from you, Seto," the demon muttered halfheartedly. "Yeah, I'm trying to find Akefia. I haven't heard or seen him for a couple of days. I can't even sense him."

"I might be able to help you then," he said with a smirk. "You know what I do for a living. I'm sure I could find him."

"Mind if I tag along with you? I don't feel secure sitting around doing nothing," Zorc asked.

"Sure, just don't mind my little brother. He assists me with the job," Seto said as the said male was standing beside his older brother.

"Are you sure you'll be able to, big brother?" Mokuba asked hesitantly as he didn't want to annoy the brunette.

"I have for countless of other jobs we've done," Seto assured. "This shouldn't be any different. It might take longer though if I'm right in who I'm thinking might have taken him."

"No, you don't mean," Mokuba said in surprise at hearing this. "It couldn't be him."

"He's the only likely suspect," Seto retorted.

"Would you two ladies stop gabbing in front of me, and tell me what you're talking about?" Zorc demanded to know with his tone sounding a little cross.

"Have you heard of the Pharaoh? That's only his title, but his name is Atem," he answered. "It was actually my fault he was captured by my cousin. He wanted a personal slave. I assume that was one of his roles with you as well."

"Yes, I know of him. I know him more than you ever will," Zorc hissed with a glimmer of murderous intent within his crimson orbs. "You're telling me that Akefia is missing because you had to give him something? You have to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not. At least I'm man enough to know my mistake to try to fix it," Seto growled back in response with his eyes narrowed slightly as he knew there was a death threat within the venomous stare he was being given.

He finally let out a sigh, "Be glad I feel you're the only one who can lead me onto the right path. If I didn't need you then you would be going through hell while the shadows penetrated every inch of you repeatedly for eternity."

"Listen, I know where he is. There's no need to be throwing threats at me now," Seto said defensively. "

"Fine," he snapped irritably. "Lead the way oh mighty hunter."

Seto glared lightly at the lip he was hearing directed at him. He supposed he deserved it. He wasn't shocked he was being treated so harshly. He supposed it was coming to him by thinking he had done that pompous ass a favor. He knew he was going to regret it later because of who he was dealing with now. He walked off in the way he remembered Atem's current location was. Though it could have changed for all he knew. It would be best to check the spot out just in case. It took quite some time before the three reached the outside of the building. They entered carefully to find themselves inside a club. Was Zorc more than a little pissed off when he realized what this place was? That would be an understatement. His rage was boiling in his veins. He was tempted to lash out at anyone or anything near to him. He kept himself in check with a shred of restraint. He couldn't do that sort of thing right now. Finding his lover was more important than unleashing his wraith.

"I thought he'd be in this sort of place. If I had known then I would have come here sooner than now," he muttered under his breath while he followed the two brothers down a set of stairs until they reached the bottom level of the establishment.

"He should be around here somewhere. Usually there is a doorway on one of the walls that enters into his tomb," Seto explained while he was feeling around for the hidden mechanism.

"That's typical for him," Zorc hissed. "I'm sure he can sense us like a flag waving in his face. Hopefully he hasn't changed venue yet. He deserves the bottled up anger that will be delivered upon him from taking what belongs to me."

"Yeah, he'll expect it," Seto said with a light chuckle.

"I think I found it," Mokuba said as he opened the spot in the left hand portion of the wall which they entered leading them into a royally furnished home fit for the pharaoh himself.

()()()()()

"It seems we have guests," murmured Atem as he rose from the edge of the bed. "You'll stay here, but you don't have any choice in that."

Akefia glared fiercely as he spat, "He will seek vengeance for stealing me from him. You should know not to anger the Master of Darkness."

"Now, now I will hear none of that," he said before fiddling through his items before gagging him so he wouldn't give away where he was hiding this little treasure of his. "It's time to see to those who dared enter my home uninvited."

Atem padded over to the door. He opened it before stepping in, and locking it behind him. He knew his servant would see to masking the thief's aura. That would help to make sure that pesky demon wouldn't locate him so easily. He never liked to play fair. He always preferred to play dirty whether he needed to or not. It didn't matter to him. It always made things more interesting when the stakes were higher than necessary. He walked through the corridor until he came to the entry hall where the three were waiting. He approached carefully because he could sense the intensity Zorc's anger bursting at the seams. He was mentally cursing at seeing Seto and his brother there. He should've known that he would betray him. This was why he didn't trust those who would hold a guilty conscious after the act was committed. He supposed he should have seen this coming.

"What brings this untimely visit?" Atem asked with a tinge of annoyance of being interrupted from what he had been doing.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you," Zorc replied scathingly as it was proving hard to keep his irritation from leaking out.

"Oh did I?" He asked innocently with a hand on his hip. "he's more of a present than having something that is owned by someone else."

"Yes, now stop acting like a child," he snapped. "Otherwise I won't be afraid to break that pretty little neck of yours."

"You could try, but if you do then you'll never know where I stashed your precious Akefia," Atem teased.

"He has a point," Seto said calmly. "Though my instincts are telling me he's somewhere in here. Unfortunately I don't know which one of the rooms he's in."

"Damn it, are you using that little magician of yours to cloak him from us?" Zorc growled as he took a step towards the mummified pharaoh that stood not too far away from them.

"Perhaps I am, and perhaps I am not. You'll never know," he taunted as he leaned against the wall behind him. "This place is a maze if you have forgotten. So good luck finding the right way without getting lost."

"Oh, I remember," the demon said while he was trying to maintain his composure. "If you've harmed him….I won't relent with the punishment I have in mind for you."

"I might have done a few things to him, but I have no reason to tell you," Atem shot back. "Your threats don't harm me. I know they are true…..they just don't affect me since I have the advantage here. You three entered my home where I control what happens here. I take over the games played within my domain."

"Those are big words coming from you. Are you sure you can keep that up?" Zorc asked as if he were talking down to a child instead of the high rank of power this man held.

"Yes," Atem answered stiffly. "You're not the boss of me. Especially when I hold what's dear to you somewhere around here. I'd be astounded to see you make an attempt at even guessing which one will be the correct choice."

"We'll see," he said with a strained calm as a light smirk crossed his lips.

"You do realize this will leave you entering each room until you find the right one?" Atem inquired dryly. "It will take such a long time. Wouldn't you wonder what's happening to him while you're on a wild goose chase?"

"Careful what you say, fool," Zorc taunted darkly. "You're near to me… I could do anything I wished instead of waiting for vengeance to befall upon your pitiful existence. I'm sure I could always torture the information out of you."

"Really? Have you forgotten so quickly where you are?" Atem asked with a slight amount of amusement dripping into his voice.

"No, but it doesn't change anything," Zorc replied simply as if it were common sense what he was telling the pharaoh. "I always wondered if you're supposed to be a mummified pharaoh why don't you have any wrappings. Or are they hidden? Are you ashamed of your true nature?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Atem spluttered defensively even though it was clear the demon had struck a nerve.

"Yes, you do. I think you're in denial," Zorc teased as his lips curved into a faint glimmer of a smirk.

"No, I'm not," he said through a growl of annoyance. "Is there something else you needed to speak about instead of this pointless banter?"

"Well I did say I could punish the location of my love out of you," Zorc pointed out casually as if it were a pleasantry instead of a threat.

"Don't make me laugh. I'd like to see you try," Atem remarked dryly in response. "Though if you plan to do that then my little friend that's with him might cause a fateful disaster upon him. Do you wish for that to occur to the one person you're fighting to find oh so badly? Or are you actually going to be sensible for a moment and realize you have to obey my rules? It's your choice."

Zorc elicited yet another growl. It held what he was feeling inside. He was absolutely positive it was easy to tell by how intense his aura was, and the intensity in his molten gaze. He was more than a little tempted to lash out at the man in front of them who seemed to know _everything. _He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep things in control. He thought he could at least try until they found Akefia. That's the only person that was on the demon's mind right now aside from tearing the pharaoh apart bit by bit. He weighed his options carefully. Obviously he couldn't do the latter of the two. He couldn't afford his precious spirit to get harmed. He let out a frustrated sigh. This was proving harder than it needed to be. He had the feeling that was all because of Atem and whatever rules he was playing by. Even he didn't know what was going on in that mind of his.

"I suppose you leave us no choice," Zorc muttered.

"Good, I'm glad you finally decided to see things my way," he replied haughtily as it was about time these fools figured out it was best to just play along without any complaints.

"Don't push it," Zorc warned.

"So it seems like we'll have to look through every single room here," Seto spoke up as he hadn't spoken for a while because he was letting the two men to bicker between themselves until he had found an opportune time to say something.

"Yes, that's the oh so lovely situation a certain someone put us into," the demon said dryly as it was obvious he wasn't in a good mood. "Let's get started, shall we?"

()()()()()

Akefia was growing irritated. He was wondering why he had to be left here alone. Well he thought he was. He didn't notice for a while that someone else had been in the room. He tried to glance over to notice a short young man with star shaped multi-colored hair. He had amethyst eyes that were closed. He seemed to be in deep concentration. He wondered why because he hadn't seen the attire he was wearing. It was difficult due to the bonds Akefia was still tangled up in. He hoped that he would be released soon. He had the feeling his limbs would become numb at some point with the position he had been situated in. He doubted that the man from earlier would return. That was somewhat of a blessing for him. He sensed the presence of three people. One of his brows rose when he realized one of the auras was the one person he would count on to retrieve him. He wasn't entirely sure if this relieved or frightened him, but he was past the point of caring.

Yugi opened his eyes after a while. He needed to set up the barrier so the people who had arrived wouldn't be able to sense the captive's exact location. He was to obey his Pharaoh's orders. He wasn't given a choice unless he wanted to be punished. He still had vivid memories of the past when he had disobeyed. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he remembered the last time he had stepped out of line. He didn't want anything of that nature to happen again. That was why he was in this room with the thief. He had enchanted the bonds in a way that wouldn't allow Akefia to move that much. His limbs wouldn't go numb as he must have thought. Though he wouldn't know it was impossible to occur unless Yugi decided to tell him. He doubted he should, but when he felt the shield was secure he rose up onto his feet to remove his gag. He sat back down on the edge of the bed when he had finished. The two could now converse without the shorter of the two worrying about others hearing them.

"What do you want?" Akefia asked bitterly.

"Nothing. I am here to watch you while my Master is busy," he answered simply.

"I've heard that one before. You're just here to keep me preoccupied so I can't call out to him," the spirit spat with a fierce glare.

"I guess you're partially right," Yugi admitted sheepishly. "I can't help you if you're wondering. I have nothing against him that would cause me to betray Atem."

"Why would you care for a monster like him?" Akefia asked bluntly as he didn't believe someone could have feelings for someone that did this to him.

"I have my reasons," he replied. "You don't need to know them."

"Then why are we continuing this conversation when it's going nowhere?" The thief taunted.

"It's making sure you don't do anything," Yugi pointed out. "Neither of us can interrupt his game."

"A game? Are you serious?" Akefia inquired in disbelief.

"Yes," Yugi answered without hesitation. "He sees all of this as one. To him you are something he can use against Zorc to keep him guessing, and to play by the rules. If he breaks it then I will have to hurt you."

"Are you joking? How could a shrimp like you harm me?" He scoffed.

"You'll see," was all the answer he would receive for now.

He supposed he could be in a worse situation. Though this would be in his top five. He had the strangest feeling this would take quite a long time before he would be freed. He wasn't sure if they'd be able to find him. He knew of Atem's games. Perhaps he knew them better than anyone else. He guessed it was better than having to act out one of his fantasies. Thinking of that made a shiver run down his spine. Yes, he had been subjected to a varying assortment of oddities so far. He didn't want to remember them at the moment, but his mind was drifting in that direction. No, he couldn't. He was able to shake his head to get himself away from there. He wanted to be out of these bonds. The unfortunate thing was that he knew that desire wouldn't be fulfilled. His gaze was averted from Yugi since he knew he wouldn't be moving away anytime soon. He was starting to become anxious. He knew he shouldn't think of reaching out, but it was the only thing his mind was returning to. He couldn't shake it away, and he didn't want to forget there was one individual who was fighting for him.

"He should return here soon. Be prepared," Yugi warned. "I don't think he's in the best mood either."

"Just great. That's exactly what I wanted," Akefia remarked sarcastically. "It would be so wonderful for him to enter and do whatever he pleased."

Yugi shook his head from this reaction before saying, "I know he's been putting you through hell. I've experienced it in the past. You'll learn to follow his orders, and do exactly what he says."

"Have you lost your mind of who you're speaking to? I don't take orders from anyone," Akefia snarled at the inane suggestion he would obey someone aside from Zorc that is.

"It's either that or he'll probably find some way of hurting you. Whether emotionally, physically, spiritually, or sexually….it doesn't matter," Yugi told him. "He can find ways of breaking the most impregnable people."

"I'll believe it when he actually manages to make me beg for death," the white haired specter retorted.

"You say that now, but you'll be screaming his name when he comes back…"


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"What have you done with him?" Bakura demanded through a feral snarl.

"Oh? What makes you think I'd tell you?" The voice of Malik asked teasingly with a smirk on his lips as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal who it truly was who had come to greet them.

"Can't you give us some hints?" Marik asked hopefully even though he knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

"I could, but I have the feeling if I revealed too much your boyfriend over there will claw me to bits," sneered the blonde.

"He's not mine," Marik spluttered with a blush coating his cheeks. "You know that."

"He does, and he also knows the only one I want is Ryou," Bakura murmured with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Is there a time when you're not being a complete ass?" Marik asked his yami while he glared daggers at the blonde who chuckled n amusement from this.

"Nope, and you love it," Malik teased. "Though I doubt I could accept you now that you're a dirty little shifter. I could never have a pitiful mutt being intimate with me. That's one of the reasons why I found someone better to turn into my kind."

"You son of a bitch!" Bakura exclaimed in anger before he pounced on the blonde which made them collapse in a tangled heap on the ground.

"What? Is little Marik too afraid of me to fight his own battles?" Malik taunted while he was trying to get the silver haired man off of him who was starting to claw at his face leaving red scratches in his wake.

"Shut up," the blonde growled as he was tempted to join Bakura in teaching his yami a lesson.

What was holding him back, was that the thief was on top of Malik. He could move behind to attack his back. That was an option. That didn't mean he needed to take it. This time he had a choice in whether he'd help or not. He knew he should do _something. _He couldn't stand there forever. Of course he knew for a fact going up against his other half wasn't the best idea. He had nothing else even though this was foolish. He didn't care right now. He moved over to keep Malik on the ground as he used his weight on the blonde's back. Though he knew this wouldn't be enough, he brought out the Millennium Rod. He unsheathed the hidden blade, and began to let it tear through the material of his shirt. Soon enough it was hitting against the tan skin. This made an enraged hiss leave his lips at knowing his hikari was going against him. A glimmer of unfamiliar emotion arose in those dark eyes. Malik knew that he could control his light half easily. He just had to find the right way to make Marik get off of him. He looked up until their gazes were locked with their wills battling against one another.

"Don't give in," Bakura growled sternly as he knew what Malik was trying to do to try to foil his plans.

"I-I know," Marik replied through gritted teeth as he could feel himself slipping away little by little. "I'm not sure if I can fight him."

"Try," Bakura snarled. "You're stronger than that. If you falter for a second then you're the fool I always thought you were. It will make me regret having changed you. So don't you dare say you can't fight him because I know that you can stop him."

Marik nodded, "Yeah, I'll do my best."

"Do you really think you're stronger than me? Do you forget which part of you I am?" Malik taunted in a low purr.

"No, have you?" He retorted as he started to shove the shadows away from him. "I'm never letting you do that to me again. Not after what happened last time."

"You say that, but I can see all of your darkest desires within the shadow of your heart," Malik told him with a smirk as he knew he made him falter for a split second which had given him the opportunity to let the darkness envelope his soul.

"No, I won't let you control me!" Marik cried out in protest as he fought frantically to get out of the tight grasp that was slowly surrounding him. "I can't!"

"You must," he says in a soft whisper. "Don't you realize? I've been waiting for this to return to me. Don't you remember the first time you conjured me? You gave me life, and I became real for you. If you only cease this struggling I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"You're lying," he said as he was trying his hardest not to believe the truth.

"Oh, Marik, don't you see? You can never get rid of me," he replied with a light chuckle before tossing Bakura off of him. "This is between me and him, thief. Stay there for now. I'll give you a little information when I'm done."

"Fine," Bakura growled as he stood aside for the two blondes to deal with whatever they needed to settle between them.

"N-No, I refuse," Marik said as he backed away from him.

"I know I said I could never allow a dirty little shifter to be intimate with me, but I suppose I can make an exception since you are my hikari," Malik mused.

"That doesn't prove you're telling the truth or selling more of your lies," Marik shot back in response with a light glare.

"Now, why would I lie to you?" Malik asked innocently. "I have no reason to at the moment. What I have said so far to you has not been tainted with empty promises."

Marik was wary. He knew he couldn't hold out for much longer. He also knew that his yami was right. In some sick, twisted way he was. He couldn't deny it. Sure he could, but what good would that do? He let out a frustrated sigh. He wasn't able to lash out at him because his wrist was still in his vice like grip. The Rod had fallen from his hand, and clattered to the floor. He wasn't defenseless yet, but he was nearing pretty close to that point. The previous words spoken to him were still running in his mind. He couldn't ignore them. They kept circling until he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to wrench his wrist away from Malik, but he wasn't granted that privilege. He was stuck in place with his eyes transfixed on those lavender flexed crimson eyes that darkened with emotions he had never seen in his other half's orbs before. He wondered what that was supposed to mean. He couldn't comprehend all of what Malik was feeling, but he knew the gist of it.

"I know not to trust anything you say," Marik replied while he was unable to avert his gaze from that domineering stare of his.

"Hmmm, good. It seems you have some sense in you," Malik murmured teasingly. "I still haven't received an answer for my offer. You could have anything you ever needed, Marik. Just think about it. All of your pain and suffering would vanish if you sided with me."

"Don't listen to him," Bakura called out to his blonde friend.

"Silence, this isn't your choice," he hissed at the silver haired shifter with a glare filled with murderous intent.

"I know, 'Kura," the blonde assured while he was still enduring the inner struggle between his light and his yami's darkness. "You know as he does that one of the duties of a hikari is to be there for the other half. No matter what has transpired over time. I must go with him to help change him otherwise I will be his slave for eternity."

"No, Marik, don't do this," Bakura pleaded with desperation in his eyes. "I can't lose another person to him."

"You're not losing me," Marik assured. "I am doing this to see if I change purse the evil from him. If I cannot I will try to help Ryou if I see him. You know we still have that mind link of ours. As long as a part of us is connected we will never be parted."

_I cannot let him sacrifice himself. I know he is doing this for a right cause, but I hate seeing those I actually care about leaving me. I don't want to be alone for all of the countless years. I won't let Malik win, _Bakura thought as he stood there watching one of the few people he called a friend putting himself in this sort of situation to assist his own light. _I know you will be fine, but I cannot help worrying slightly. There's no telling what may occur to him while he stays with the assassin._

He sighed, "I know, and I hope you succeed."

"Thanks," Marik said with a light smile.

"Have you decided your fate yet?" Malik asked as he pulled the other blonde until he was flush against his chest.

"Yes," Marik answered firmly. "I will accept what you have offered me. But if I join you, then you must give Ryou back to him."

Malik glanced at Bakura for a moment. He was contemplating about whether or not he should agree to this request. He thought it over for a little while. He had been the one to capture the white haired kitten after all. It was his decision to make. He could allow this to have Marik be with him or he could deny it. He could always end up using the latter of the two. He'd keep both of them for himself. He pursed his lips as he pondered which path he should take. He knew he had tormented Ryou less than he has his own hikari, but he was reluctant to let him go. He glanced over to gaze into Marik's lavender gaze. He saw in it something he would never see in someone's expression. He saw understanding and acceptance there. He felt a tendril of trepidation stopping him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out at first. He closed it before opening again. He cleared his throat. He finally knew who and what he wanted.

"Fine, if it means having you with me I shall release him. He is in the room two doors down from this one. You should retrieve him now, Bakura. He is a creature of the night. He is used to you, but you do realize this changes everything," he said before ushering the silver haired shifter to leave them alone for a few minutes or so.

Bakura nodded as he quickly stepped out of the room. That left the two blondes alone. Marik was still clutched firmly against Malik. He looked up hesitantly. He wasn't sure what this would mean. He knew that the higher ranked creatures of this area might not like this. He wondered if the assassin was thinking of this as well. It could prove to be a later battle to trudge through. They had the feeling that nothing could tear them apart now. The same went for the other two of course. Though they wouldn't be expecting someone had been watching the whole exchange. That certain person had been out of sight, and their aura was masked. None of the four men knew there had been someone there.

It took a while before Bakura re-entered the room. He was accompanied by the white haired creampuff. The thief had an arm around Ryou's shoulders. He was pleased to have him back once more. He knew their troubles weren't over yet. There would most likely be riots due to different races having relationships. Of course they were prepared for such a situation to occur.

"I see you found him," Malik asked when noticing the two had returned. "You know this isn't over. The Elders won't be pleased with this."

"I know, but I don't care," Bakura said as he pulled his hikari into a possessive hold against him. "No one is taking what belongs to me ever again."

Ryou shifted on his feet nervously. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not to be back with him. He supposed he was. It was better than being with Malik. Besides he felt he belonged to Bakura. He didn't want to be separated from him. He looked up into that dark yet warm gaze. He knew was safe at last. He hoped nothing else would tear him away from the one person who kept him from going into a depressed slump. He had always thought he should never give up because he had people searching for him. He didn't know until now how important the silver haired man was to him. He should've known for a long time now. He was ashamed it had taken many years for him to figure this out.

"W-What will happen now?" Ryou asked quietly.

"We will return home," Bakura replied softly. "When we do we have some catching up to do."

"Remember to take him out hunting with you," Malik told him. "He's still new to this."

"I know, as is Marik. He will have his first shift in two or three days. Be there for him when it happens," Bakura said sternly before taking one of Ryou's hands in his own. "We'll see each other soon."

"Indeed we will," Malik said in agreement.

The four finished their farewells before going their separate ways. They would part for now, but they would never truly be without their friends. They'd always have each other. Even in the toughest trials each of them could feel the other's spirit. It would never matter what the cost took to help either of them out. Their thoughts stayed with them as they departed for their homes. Unknown to them this was only the beginning.

()()()()()

A figure stepped out of the shadows in the room the four had been in a while ago. He was the Elder of the Vampire Race. His eyes glowed an eerie crimson while a smirk curved his lips. He had witnessed the entire scene for a vantage point where none of them could sense him. He had been undetected. He supposed it had worked after all. He contemplated to himself about this situation. He decided he would need to meet with the Elder of the Shifters. They would need to have a serious discussion about this recent development. That could be arranged later. He needed to speak with the others of his own race before traveling to have word with another creature. He strolled out of the room before walking down the hall. He didn't stop until he entered the meeting chamber. He called the other Elders in.

"We have a problem," Aknadin began which had caused them to murmured in whispers wondering what this was about. "One of our kind has started a relationship with a shifter."

"No, this cannot be," one of them gasped in surprise at hearing the tragic news. "Do you know who it is?"

"It's Malik," he answered simply.

"It was known from the start he would do this. You knew it as well," another of them spoke up with a hardened gaze meaning he knew exactly what he was talking about.

Aknadin sighed, "I know. There are drastic measures we must make to protect our kind from those heinous infidels who will only taint us with their purity."

"So close off all of the exits," says one of them calmly. "It shall be done. None of them shall enter our domain."

"It has happened before it you've forgotten," Aknadin chided. "Don't lower your guard for anything. Even though the exits shall be shut close, it won't leave our minds that it is possible for a mutt to trespass within the passageways."

The others nodded in agreement. They were dispersed to carry out their duties. The exits leading to the outside world were closed up. They were sealed with the overbearing darkness. Though they didn't know there was one of that specific kind. None of them knew the truth nor could they sense it. This was because of obvious reasons. Perhaps not ones they could grasp at the moment. They hadn't even searched their own caverns before sealing off the ways to escape. All of the other beings of the night were concealed inside of the surrounding area.

"That should hold that brat in here for a while," Aknadin murmured to himself.

There was a clatter of quick footsteps approaching him. There seemed to an aggravated snarl coming from the person's lips. It took little time before the spiky haired blonde appeared. He was in a frustrated state. He had noticed the precautions made. He was tempted to strangle the old codger when he saw him. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he stared at Aknadin. He was barely keeping himself in check. That was how much his emotions were about to spill over. His leash on them was slowly unraveling. He wasn't sure how long he could keep it under control when he had this bastard to deal with. He knew the Elder was smirking at him. Did he think this was some sort of game? Was he supposed to be like a child? He was more than that. He offered different aspects to the race the others did not. He was one of the few ancients around here.

"What? Did I do something to annoy you?" Aknadin asked condescendingly as if he were talking down to an infant instead of a fully grown yet insane man. "I saw your little encounter with those fools earlier. You know we cannot allow you to be with a shifter. It doesn't matter if he is your other half. You know the rules."

"If you know me as well as you claim, you should know I don't follow rules. I break them," he sneered with his lip curling into a snarl.

He held a smirk on his lips before replying, "I do, Malik. You should know by now you shouldn't backstab your kin. I'm assuming you came to knock me off my perch of power."

"No, I knew why we're cooped inside now," he growled with a flash of a deep shade of scarlet within his eyes. "You're after what is mine. You won't take it from me. No one can. Besides if someone does then I'll go as well. That is only if he dies. You don't want that to happen do you?"

"No I don't, but you fail to recognize how things are done in the world we live in," Aknadin countered.

Malik smirked as he taunted, "Oh I know. Are you speaking about the way things used to be or how it is now?"

"Nothing has changed!" Shouted the man with rage filling those calm desolate eyes of his that bored straight into a person's soul.

"Keep saying that, and I'll start thinking you're a bit more insane than I thought," the blonde muttered.

"Has anyone told you that you should watch your tongue around your Elders?" Aknadin snapped in annoyance.

"Yes, but I never listened," Malik replied casually.

"That's probably because no one forced you to," he said darkly before chains were attached to the blonde's wrists swiftly so he wouldn't be able to run out of the room. "Now you are going to be here for a while. I will beat the guidelines of this coven into you until you finally understand. Am I making myself clear?"

"Unfortunately yes, but you seem to forget I've been through hell and back more times than you can count. Do your worst. I don't give a fuck," Malik spat as he glare fiercely into that cold impassive stare.

"That's exactly what I plan to do," he replied although before anything could happen another figure rushed in.

"Malik, what's going on?" The other blonde known as Marik asked.

"No, go back. I can't let you get caught now," Malik murmured in concern when he had noticed his hikari had come in here recklessly as he probably didn't think that there was an Elder standing only a few steps away eager to slaughter him with ease.

"Let him stay," Aknadin said without hesitation when he had noticed the shifter had come in hoping to rescue his other half. "I'm sure it will be easier to break you now. Your precious little light came to retrieve you. Unfortunately it won't be as easy as it seems. Besides if he's harmed I'm sure you can feel his agony. Haven't you done so in the past?"

"Enough, don't you dare harm him!" Malik growled at hearing the threats. "I told you do what you want with me. Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with you beating the rules into me."

"Oh, but you seem to forget he does. You went against the oldest law within the lands," Aknadin said dryly. "You fell in love with someone of another race. Do you think that injustice against our kind will go unpunished?"

"Yes, I thought you would be civil people instead of outright bastards," Malik replied bitterly.

"You should know by now, Malik," Aknadin chided. "Our kind isn't fair about anything."

"No, it's only you idiotic Elders who are like that," the blonde retorted as he knew that he was right about this. "It's not just me who thinks that we can rise up against all of you."

"Oh? Who else is as foolish as you are to go against me and the others?" Aknadin asked with a brow raised.

"I don't see why I should tell you," he replied with a scowl. "You don't deserve any answers from me."

"It's almost a shame you won't simply obey me," he said somberly as if he was actually disappointed when Malik new better than that. "Both of you shall be subjected to every kind of torment imaginable. If you think you've endured agony before…what I have in mind is greater than you've ever encountered."

"You don't scare me," Marik said as he was trying to be brave in front of his other half.

"Marik, you don't know what you're saying," Malik sighed even though he did appreciate the courage his light had while standing up towards a superior force.

"Nope, but it's better than nothing," he replied with the faint ghost of a smile.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Malik muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, you say that all the time," Marik retorted.

'I guess since you have me as your dark side, it's to be expected," he murmured.

"You should know by now," Marik huffed.

"If you two ladies are done prattling, I believe you have somewhere to be carried off to," Aknadin cut in casually before a few armed vampires trudged in to escort the unwilling prisoners to their cell.

The door was locked once the two blondes were shoved inside. They were left alone. They shared a troubled look. Neither of them knew what would happen except the implications they had been given not that long ago. Malik assumed the torture wouldn't start right away. He supposed they would have to wait. He didn't know the first round would be mental. He wrapped an arm around Marik to pull him close. The two shared their heat while they were stuck in the interminable silence. Nothing could break it, and they didn't want to. Sometimes it was best to take comfort in being with each other. Both of them felt this would take a long time for anyone to get used to the new predicament. Malik hoped his so called friends would come up with a rescue strategy in case he wasn't able to get them out of here. He knew they would hear of what Aknadin has done this time. It would take a couple of days. He knew this to be true because it took time to plan things perfectly. There could be no screw ups when dealing with an Elder. He wondered why they had to have such foolish ideals. They were ancient by his standards, and what has been written can always be changed.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**CHAPTER SIX **

Akefia had no idea what Yugi meant. He would never scream for another man. He reserved it for a special purpose. One in which he'd prefer not to say. Although it's obvious what it is since he has done it in the past. He doubted his captor knew of this. He wouldn't allow himself to become afraid. He would never show weakness towards his enemies. He noticed the shrimp had left. The room was vacant except for him being in it of course. He could hear the door swing open slowly. His body tensed as he didn't know who was coming in. He had given a dirty look when he noticed it was the pharaoh yet again. Should he be surprised? No, he was dismayed to see this man. He noticed there was a smirk on his lips, and a cruel glint in those eyes of his. He knew nothing good would happen to him. He had to find a way to escape. How could he when he was bound so securely?

"Are you enjoying your stay so far, Akefia?" Atem asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed."

"What do you think?" He spat angrily in response. "Is there something else you came here for except boring me to death?"

"Aren't you already sort of dead?" Atem asked casually.

"Yes, but I don't think that's the objective of your little visit," Akefia retorted dryly showing he was not amused in the slightest.

"Perceptive as always," the pharaoh murmured. "You know he is still in the labyrinth. It will take a long time for him to find this room. That gives me plenty of time to have some fun with you."

The white haired ghost glared fiercely before replying, "You know I will not find pleasure in anything you do to me."

"Oh I know that," he says with that sinister smirk still plastered on his lips. "But I will."

"I hate you. I hope you know that," Akefia muttered under his breath in hopes he wouldn't be heard.

"This is the first time you've said it," he says casually while pondering on the options of what he would do to mess with his captive.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Akefia growled. "I'm sure there are better things you can do aside from blathering on like an incompetent fool."

"You'll pay for your insolence," hissed the pharaoh as he brought out a sacrificial dagger used for special purposes.

"Am I supposed to be scared of that? I use those on a daily basis," Akefia stated dryly upon seeing the blade Atem had brought out.

"Perhaps, but you don't know the purpose I use this for," the pharaoh mused. "It isn't just for puncturing the skin…..it's for severing bonds."

"What?" Akefia gasped in surprise when hearing this. "Are you serious? Or are you joking?"

"Does this face belong to a person who jokes?" Atem taunted as he brought the blade to eye level before the thief. "Are you wondering what I'll do with this?"

"I am somewhat," Akefia replied uncertainly as he wasn't sure if he was going to like this or not. "What exactly do you plan to do with it?"

"Soon enough you won't have any friends, no lover, and no child. The only thing you will know to be true is your past, and me," Atem explained. "It will only take one small slash to make all of this happen. Are you ready?"

"You're insane," Akefia spat when hearing this bogus theory a simple cut could cause that much to occur.

"Perhaps, but everyone is to a certain extent," he murmured simply before lowering the blade to press against the thief's wrist. "Time for all of your ties to vanish."

"No," gasped the specter as the blade cut deep into the supple flesh of his wrist.

Atem watched as a small torrent of the other man's life essence poured out. He noticed Akefia's expression went blank for a couple of minutes. It then seemed as if he were in a daze now. This was the moment he decided to remove the bonds that he had been tied with. He knew there wouldn't be any attempts of escaping now. He watched intently as Akefia rubbed at his sore wrists. He raised himself up into a sitting positon. He had struggled a little, but Atem helped him get comfortable. He looked into those grey depths to see confusion well up inside of them. He supposed he had some things to discuss with him.

"Are you alright?" The pharaoh asked gently as he moved to sit behind the thief to give him support when he needed it.

"I don't know," Akefia muttered. "Everything's in a haze. I…don't remember much."

"What do you see in your memory?" Atem inquired in a soothing tone.

"I remember the destruction of my village. I recall being in my resting place. It had been disturbed by other grave robbers. They had hopes of stealing from me. They should've known better than to steal from the King of Thieves. Every single one of them died. I wandered the waking world for countless years. After that I remember you. You're the only other person I see in my mind aside from the people I've lost," Akefia told him thoughtfully.

"That makes sense," Atem murmured. "I'm sure you still feel the pain of losing so much. You've also been alone. That probably didn't help you mentally."

Akefia shrugged his shoulders before casually replying, "I suppose. I still hear their screams in my ears, and in my mind. I can still smell the hot rancid stench of burning flesh. Seeing each of them being placed into that pot is etched into my mind. Each time I close my eyes I can see every face that slaughtered them all. You could never imagine the suffering I must endure every waking and sleeping hour of my life."

Atem could hear the raw emotion in the thief's voice now. He wrapped his arms around the tanned man to pull him closer. He wanted to provide comfort. He knew doing so would bring the ancient spirit deeper into his web. Though he wouldn't know this. He knew if he played his cards right then Akefia would be his in no time while the fools fumbled around in the maze. He doubted any of them would reach this location. He had almost nothing to worry about. He could stay here, and continue his plan to win Akefia's love. Perhaps he might gain more than just that. It would take more than consoling the broken until they were at amends with what occurred.

"I wouldn't know about losing everything like you, but I can understand to a certain extent. I have lost loved ones before," Atem said as he thought he should share a little information to keep this rolling along in his favor.

"Who was it?" Akefia tentatively inquired.

"My father," Atem answered as his expression became distant. 'It happened many years ago. He was in his prime. He was the pharaoh before I took his place. I knew it was a natural death, but most people didn't mourn for him. I did. He had died in his sleep. The next day I was crowned the Pharaoh. It was strange for me because I was still very young at the time."

"I see," he says when he had heard what Atem told him. "That still doesn't reach the amount that has been taken from me."

"I know, but neither of us can reclaim what has vanished," Atem said sternly. "We both know that."

"Yes, but sometimes I wish it wasn't true," the thief muttered somberly.

A silence fell between them. The two were left to their thoughts. Atem was internally smirking to himself. Things were going well so far. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Akefia would allow him to make everything better. Akefia was submerged in the memories rising to the surface of his mind. He couldn't push them aside like flimsy cobwebs. They were almost like a swarm of wasps that would keep plunging their stingers into him until he lost consciousness. That's how severe his pain was. It was deep enough for him to feel a throbbing in the core of his existence. He wished he could will his agony away. He dealt with it alone. No one else could come close to comprehending what he felt. He could still feel the warmth radiating off of Atem's body behind him. It gave him a small semblance of comfort. He supposed it did help to a certain extent. He could feel a shooting pain reverberate in his chest. It made him close his eyes. He wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked in concern when noticing this. "Speak to me, Akefia. You can't keep me out forever."

"Shut up for a second, and I might tell you," he snarled through gritted teeth.

The pharaoh shut his mouth instantly. He knew that he couldn't force the thief to tell him anything. If he pushed too much then Akefia would withdraw from him. He didn't want that to occur. It would complicate his plans. He waited with a small amount of impatience. He noticed his jaw tightening while he tried to compose himself. He waited a little longer. He knew he should give him a little more time. While he continued to wait, he reached a hand to stroke the thief's cheek. It was smooth against his hand. He felt Akefia lean into his touch slightly. It was enough for him to see it before anything disturbed this moment.

"It passed. I should be fine now," he breathed out.

"What was it?" Atem inquired gently.

Akefia shrugged before replying, "Who knows? It was a spontaneous thing. I have no idea what caused it. I don't care about it now."

"Alright," he said as he brushed it off as nothing for the moment.

The silence fell once more. Neither spoke for a while. They didn't want to break it. Aside from that, their thoughts were occupying them. Akefia let out a long sigh. He was frustrated about the feeling he had earlier. He knew it wasn't of pain. Then what was it? Perhaps it was longing or yearning. He wondered why that would spawn. It confounded him to no end what the reason could be. He supposed he wouldn't know at the moment. How could he when he was still trying to get accustomed to not remembering most of his life. He almost felt like he had all that time ago. He was lost and hurt. He had no one to trust….or so he thought.

()()()()()

"Damn it, where are we supposed to go here?" The irritated voice of Zorc asked while his crimson orbs searched the numerous hallways for the correct path.

"Who knows?" Seto asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let's just pick a direction already. Neither of us has an idea of what he might be doing to your thief while we stand here idly twiddling our thumbs."

"Shut up," Zorc snapped. "Follow me you foolish mortals. Don't fall behind or I won't hesitate to go on without you."

"I know," Seto said as he ushered his little brother to follow his lead while he went after the demon who had strode off down the corridor.

Zorc's feet padded silently across the tiled floor. There was only silence surrounding the three. The doors were closed. None of them were open. It was a mystery to what awaited inside. They were cautious. None of them knew what could be lying in wait for them. It was better to be safe than sorry. They had the option of either continuing down the hallway or entering one of the multiple doors. There was a split second of hesitation before Zorc decided to enter one of them. He had decided they had spent enough time contemplating their next move. He wouldn't allow them to loiter around. He was antsy himself with his lover missing.

"It's about time you had the courage to come in here,' a feminine voice spoke.

"Can the wise cracks, Isis," Zorc spat venomously. "I don't need an aged bitch telling me off when I'm near to releasing all of my rage on one single person."

She smirked before saying, "Would you be looking for him? He's further down the hall."

"How far?" Zorc demanded to know. "There are so many doors, it's hard to tell which one is the right one to open."

"Indeed, but it should be the last one at the end. There's only one in front with one to the left and right," she told him.

"I appreciate the information, but why exactly are you selling me out?" The demon asked skeptically as he didn't believe this woman would be so kind to tell them the exact location of that man.

"I've got nothing to lose, and nothing to gain," Isis answered calmly.

"I suppose," he murmured. "Why are you here?"

"All of the priests and priestesses that serve the Pharaoh stay in his domain," she replied simply before waving a hand dismissively telling them they should leave now. "You should hurry. I can sense nothing good has occurred to that thief."

Zorc nodded before leaving with the two. They hurried swiftly down the corridor. It took a couple of minutes before they found the right door. He took a deep breath before placing a hand on the knob. He slowly opened it. He was surprised to see what waited inside for them. He stepped through the threshold. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He would have never thought Akefia would go against one of the rules he had. He wondered what could have happened to make the spirit forget them. He knew the two could feel his intimidating presence. I took a small amount of time before he claimed their attention.

"W-Who are you?" Akefia asked, his fists clenched to hide the slight trembling in his body.

"You don't remember?" Zorc inquired in disbelief. "Do you not know your lover? I am the one person you trusted without question after your village was destroyed. I took you in, and trained you to become the King of Thieves."

He shook his head once before saying, "No, I don't."

"What did you do to him, Atem?" Zorc asked through a growl as he took a step towards them.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the pharaoh taunted with a smirk crossing his lips while he held the white haired specter in a protective hold in his lap.

"Tell me or I will find another way to get the information out of you," Zorc snarled with a fierce glare directed at the smug Pharaoh who thought he had all the control here.

"I have no reason to oblige your demands," Atem said smoothly while he stroked Akefia's white locks gently to calm him. "You don't want to frighten him… Otherwise you might not be able to reclaim your bond with him. It could be lost forever for all I know."

"What?" Zorc asked in bewilderment at what he was hearing. "Did you actually use that? I thought it was against your morals or something to resort to such a method."

"Nope, it never was. I just never found a use for it until now," Atem replied casually as if they were having a lovely conversation instead of a tense discussion.

"Really? Is that the only reason? Or did you want him for yourself?" Zorc inquired nonchalantly while he tried to keep the anger building up inside under a tight leash.

"I do. He is quite precious. I can see why you kept him for your own purposes," Atem said in response.

"That can't be the only thing you want him for," Zorc pointed out as his fists were clenched at his sides keeping the impulse to strangle the arrogant fool where he was positioned. "Did you want him? I could share him if that was the case."

"I didn't think the Lord of Darkness shared," teased the tanned man.

"I can if it works in my favor," he said with a small smirk crossed his lips for a brief moment before vanishing.

"I have the other dagger to mend his memory," Atem offered. "If we come to an agreement I'll use it on him."

"What is your proposition?" The demon asked as he figured he should listen to what the pharaoh had to say before either agreeing or declining.

"We both want him for creating heirs. We both have our turn, and each of us has what we want. Either of us can be with him whenever we decide," he told him. "Does that sound good to you?"

He thought over what had been said to him. It did sound good, but he worried about what Akefia would think after his memories were replenished. Yes, even he worried about the one he loved. If he didn't then he would be heartless. He was like that to a certain degree. He knew that he had to make a decision. If he didn't then the man would think he'd decline the offer. He closed his eyes for a moment. They snapped open after a few moments. He figured out what he would say to Atem.

"Alright, that sounds like it could work," Zorc replied.

"Are you sure? He could be lying for all you know," Seto spoke up. "I should know how he is. We are cousins after all."

"Yes, it's the only option I have," he answered warily.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement," Atem said in a pleased manner before bringing out a dagger with a crimson sheath while the one he had used had an obsidian sheath. "This won't hurt at all, my dear."

Akefia tensed slightly. He wasn't sure what the pharaoh was up to. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. He felt things reconnect in his mind when the knife had made a cut in the same place the previous one had been. He let out a relieved breath. He was glad to be out of the dark for now. He still remembered the past, but now he knew what occurred. Anger rose within him at knowing why Atem had done this. He had heard the deal being made between the two. He didn't appreciate people making decisions about him as if he were some pet. He supposed nothing could be done about it right now. Things were set in motion. He could do nothing to change it.

"Do you remember me now, my little Akefia?" Zorc asked softly while he placed a hand underneath his chin to force him to look into his intent stare.

"Yes," he hissed in response while he struggled in the demon's grasp.

"Good, now you know the details Atem and I discussed?" He asked to make sure his lovely knew what the situation was for him.

"Was I supposed to ignore it?" Akefia asked sarcastically.

"I'm glad to hear you're back to your normal self, my darling," he said with a smirk before releasing his grip on him.

Akefia moved out of the pharaoh's lap. He didn't feel comfortable there. He could tell Atem was reaching his hands out to replace him where he had been. He moved out of reach. He didn't want to be near him. He was glowering at knowing what he would have to do. He could feel the life within him had been returned as well. He knew it belonged to the demon. He hadn't done that sort of thing with Atem yet. He doubted he would allow him anyways. He narrowed his eyes when seeing the hurt expression on his face. He didn't care. He had no reason to give a shit for either one of them. He did towards Zorc because of the past they shared.

"You can leave now, cousin. Your duty is finished," Atem told Seto before the brunette took his brother with him to leave the three alone.

"Now what?" Akefia muttered as he didn't want to be close to either of them right now while he tried to get his bearings as well as everything inside of his mind in order.

"Well, my little thief, we wait," crooned Zorc softly before wrapping an arm around him to pull him against his side.

"Is there nothing we have to worry about?" Akefia asked as he had heard the rumors of the ancient laws that it was forbidden to be with someone of another race.

"Yes, and no. There's no one else of your species. I am the Lord of my race, and Atem is the Pharaoh of his. The only thing he and I have to worry about is keeping our people in life," the demon said reassuringly.

"So nothing for your pretty head to worry about," Atem teased.

Akefia gave the man a glare. He didn't like being teased by someone who had crossed him the wrong way. He was used to Zorc doing it, but not someone else. He supposed he would have to get accustomed to it. He didn't have much of a choice. He was stuck in the predicament he was forced into. He would have to endure whatever these two decided to do to him. He wondered what else they wanted aside from heirs. He was a vague recollection of what Atem desired when he had looked into those eyes during the time he was stripped of his memories. He let a frustrated sigh pass his lips. He wasn't entirely sure about anything at this point. He didn't feel he could confide his feelings and thoughts to either one of them. He kept things to himself even with knowing Zorc could thrust into his mind without warning. That was why he tried to keep his walls up. He didn't need a nosy demon prying into his private sanctum.

"We won't let anyone harm you aside from ourselves," Zorc assured with a devious smirk unfolding upon his lips.

"The usual then," Akefia muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Zorc assured. "Expect anything and everything."

"What does that consist of exactly?" Akefia tentatively asked as he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to this question of his.

"You'll have to wait and see," Atem told him with a glint in his eyes. "You might enjoy it or hate it."

"I most likely won't enjoy it," he spat in annoyance.

"That's what you say before you're screaming my name. Or have you forgotten? Need I give you a reminder of what you've missed?" Zorc teased although he was serious about reminding his thief about what he might have missed when he hadn't been with him for a while. "I could do it easily you know. I would never imagine I'd get help from the Pharaoh himself with this sort of activity."

"It's hard to think I'd be doing it either," Atem said with a light chuckle. "Though I suppose stranger things have happened."

"Indeed," Zorc agreed.

Akefia elicited a sigh. He would have never thought these two would actually team up for this. It astounded him to think they would do this. Obviously he wouldn't be willing. He always fought. He never laid back, and let things go as they planned. He would struggle until the end. The fire shining in his grey pools proved it to be true. They would know just how feisty he could truly be soon enough.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Bakura strolled down the pathway with his arm draped over Ryou's shoulders. They were comfortable traveling side by side. The way they were going would be a direct route home. The silver haired shifter didn't care what the others would think. They had known he would go after the white haired man sooner or later. They would expect him to be a shifter as well, but they did have some bloodsuckers in the kingdom. If he remembered correctly they sometimes ended up being part of the patrol squad or the Royal guard. It depended on their level of strength and endurance. He wondered which position they might put Ryou in. He was slightly uneasy. He doubted the Elders would approve, but he didn't really care. His fellow shifters would understand. That's all that would matter to him. s

"How long should it take before we get there?" Ryou asked after a while.

"Not much longer now," he murmured as he had been broken out of his train of thought by the question.

"Ok," he said sounding slightly tired.

Bakura noticed it was growing close to dawn. He knew that creatures of darkness grew weak if they came into contact with sunlight. He would have to be careful. He wasn't sure about how others will react. He internally sighed as he knew this would prove to become tedious. He led his creampuff along the last dregs of the path. They had crossed the borders a while back. He knew the others would know he had returned. He tensed as he knew he would have to return to his duties. He would prefer not having to do so. Though he wouldn't have much of a choice. He might have less to do since he had a mate. He supposed he would be expected to have his partner making heirs. He wouldn't be surprised if he would be bombarded with that when he returned. He took Ryou's hand in one of his own. He was directed by one of the other shifters to the castle. None of them seemed to be disturbed by having another species of an immortal in their midst. That relieved Bakura to a certain extent. He still had to worry about what the Elders will think.

"You have been absent for some time, little princeling," the voice of an Elder shifter named Shadi said.

"I had left to retrieve what belongs to me," Bakura said simply. "If you have a problem with it stuff it up your ass. Keep it there for the rest of your days for all I care."

"Tsk, tsk, you still haven't learned to hold your tongue around me," he chided as if he were speaking to a young pup instead of the infuriating man in front of him. "Your duties have been neglected. I assume you found your mate. Is that him next to you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes before replying in a huff, "Yes, it is. If you have an issue with him being one of the bloodsuckers I won't be afraid to tear your head off with my own claws."

"I don't, but others might," Shadi replied slyly with a small smirk crossing his lips. "I heard there are problems going on over there. I believe one of the Elders scheduled a meeting. I want you to attend it. He should be arriving tomorrow."

Ryou tensed when hearing this. He wondered why one of the older people of the race he was new to would want to speak to them. He was still sort of shocked to hear what Bakura had been called. He had never known the silver haired man was set in such a high seat of power. He was to be his mate after all. He should've at least suspected. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. Things were moving too fast for him. He was still getting used to his new change. It had only been a few days after he had become a creature of the night. He felt a reassuring hand place itself upon his shoulder. He looked over to see it belonged to Bakura. That settled his nerves. He knew he could trust him.

"Does he need to be there as well?" Bakura asked.

"No, it isn't necessary," he assured. "I'll assume he's staying in your quarters."

"Yes, he will," Bakura answered simply.

"You know your coronation will commence soon enough," Shadi told him sternly. "You can't avoid it forever."

Bakura sighed in annoyance, "I know. Is it already scheduled?"

"Yes, it will occur in a few days," Shadi answered before leaving the two alone to prepare things for the upcoming events.

"Come on, I'll take you around the place. You'll need to get acquainted with where everything is," Bakura said before grabbing Ryou's hand to tug him along.

Ryou nodded as he followed him. He was taking in his new surroundings. He wasn't used to such regal furnished places. He also had never been in a castle before. He wasn't getting overwhelmed. There probably would be quite a number of people he'd have to meet. He thought that would be normal. It seemed like Bakura had some friends in the area. Though he knew who his true friend was. He didn't say anything. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. Some things were better left unsaid. He merely went the way his hand was being tugged. It took them a while before entering a room fit for a prince. The sheets on the bed were a fine silken silver with white underneath. The pillows a pure shade of white as well. The drapes were drawn to keep the sunlight out of his chambers. There was a dresser standing against one side of the room. There was a desk made from the wood of an oak tree. It had a chair made of the same material pushed in against it. There were a couple of bookshelves to one side. Writing materials were placed on the desk.

"Like what you see?" Bakura asked with a smirk as he had noticed he had been staring at the décor.

Ryou held a deep shade of crimson appear on his cheeks before sheepishly replying, "Y-Yes, it's different than what I'm used to."

"Oh? What are you used to?" Bakura inquired with a brow raised at the answer he had received.

"I've just never been in a place like this before," Ryou told him shyly.

"Ah, I see," he murmured as he guided him to sit on the bed. "You'll be staying with me. That way no one else will try to take what's mine."

Ryou felt a small smile cross his lips. He did appreciate someone being protective over him. Though he had the feeling this was more possessiveness than anything else. He still didn't mind it because it was good to have someone like that. It balanced them out if he was around. He would hope he helped Bakura in that sort of way. He didn't know for certain of course. He was sitting beside him on the soft bed. He was a bit nervous. He tried to hide his feelings, but he knew the other man could sense them. He had the strangest idea that Bakura knew more about him than he was saying. He wasn't sure where he was getting that notion from. Somehow it wouldn't be odd if perhaps it was a hand dealt by fate or a decision figured out on the wheel of destiny. He only knew what was told to him, and the knowledge he held within his mind. He felt an arm snake around his waist to pull him tightly against Bakura's side.

"You should be fine here," he said in a softer tone. "Just don't go out of my sight. I hate to admit it, but I do care somewhat for you brat."

"Umm, thanks I guess," Ryou murmurs nervously at hearing this confession made towards him.

Bakura chuckled lightly at this. His other hand moved over to ruffle his hair lightly. He supposed he did find some sort of peace around him. He wasn't sure why because he had never felt this way before. Sure he had been comfortable around specific individuals, but none he could become thoroughly relaxed around. He wondered what had stopped him from going after Ryou before. He pondered on this subject for a while. When he tried to figure out what it was, something blocked him from remembering. He thought that was strange. He didn't recollect that someone had put a memory block on him. He knew he couldn't have done it. He doubted he had that sort of ability. He wasn't sure who would do this. He knew he shouldn't agonize over a small thing like this. It was probably nothing anyway. He hadn't noticed that Ryou had dozed off. He watched over him while he snoozed. That left him to his troubling thoughts.

His mind whirled back to the past. He remembered the desolation of the village. He still had nightmares of that day. He only knew of one relative that might still be around. He never went to look for him. That was because he had heard people had disturbed the man's resting place. Also his duties came in the way of going out to search for him. He sometimes wished he didn't have this to deal with. It grow tiresome at times. There was so much to do, and he was only one shifter. He supposed he did ascertain some assistance. It wasn't much, but it sufficed for his purposes. It was different than having such high expectations put upon him. He didn't always care of what others thought. Why should he? They probably didn't give a shit about him. He didn't know or decided not to hear what their opinion of him was. He supposed it wasn't his business yet to interact with commoners. He would have to eventually, but not at the present moment.

Time seemed to pass quickly. He glanced down to notice Ryou's eyes fluttered open. Those pools gazed into his own sleepily. He stretched slightly before settling back down. He looked up once more. He appeared more awake this time. They didn't speak in fear of breaking the comfortable silence between them. Their interlocked gazes had drifted apart when they heard a knock at the door. They were both wondering who it could be. Bakura hadn't asked for anything to be dropped off here. He sighed when he realized what time it was. He ushered Ryou to get changed. He walked over to open it to see who had decided to disturb his alone time. If it were a servant he wouldn't let them off so easily. If it were a resident of the building then he would restrain his rage from leaking out. Of course he wouldn't be that lenient either way. That's just how he was.

"What?" Bakura snapped irritably.

"M-Master Bakura, I came to fetch you and your companion. It is time for supper. Everyone will be there because you have returned home with a mate," the servant stuttered out in response as she took a step back showing that she was wise enough to have the common sense to do so in case he decided to lash out at her.

"Is that all?" He asked dryly. "You should know not to interrupt me when I have company with me."

"Y-Yes, of course Master Bakura," she nodded, and curtsied before leaving to do some cleaning.

"Ryou, are you almost ready?" Bakura called after he had closed the door.

"Yes," he replied as he finished up to return to the silver haired shifter.

Bakura looked over his hikari's attire. He liked the tunic which was form fitting as well as the tights. They were a light grey color. They worked well against that milky white skin of his. He pushed the wave of lust away from him. He couldn't give in to that right now. He would have to wait until later. He also had on leather boots he had custom made for him. He was pleased with how things looked on him. He grabbed his formal cloak, and circlet. He placed a silver collar on him. He gave a look to tell him to trust him with this. He knew what he was doing, and he did this to protect him from unsavory people.

"That is to show others you belong to me," he explained before grabbing his hand to lead him out the door to travel down the corridor. "I heard that everyone will be there. No doubt the date for the coronation has been told to everyone. I sometimes wonder why they make a big deal out of these events. They should be private instead of public affairs."

"I know," Ryou assured softly. "Things will work out in our favor. That's what we should hope for."

Bakura sighed, "I sometimes forgot how right you can be at times."

Ryou blushed as he said lightly, "I've missed you too."

They descended down the stairwell. It took a few moments before they stepped down another corridor. It took a few moments before they entered the dining hall. Every discussion ended when they saw the man in the silver cloak with another in a white one. They knew who the Prince was. They remembered, but they had never seen the person he had decided to make his. They could smell what Ryou truly was. There was no noises of protest or objection to that. It relieved Bakura to no end when seeing this reaction. They seemed pleased to see he had chosen well. He had their fingers intertwined as he guided Ryou to sit beside him. Once the two were seated, the rest started their conversations again. He supposed they were doing fine so far. He noticed some of the women were giving Ryou a dirty look. He knew any of them thought he'd choose one of them. They were sadly mistaken. The only one he wanted was his little kitten.

"What? Did you think any of you sluts would be my choice?" Bakura scoffed. "Your souls are tainted, and I'd only be attracted to someone who hasn't been marred by their sins."

"He isn't the same kind. How can he be pure?" Syreina asked in disbelief.

"He's better than any of you," he spat. "Now leave us alone. Or need I send you off to seduce someone who actually wants a cheap little tramp?"

Ryou was blushing a dark shade of crimson. He couldn't help it. He was used to his yami defending him. It just had been a while. Plus he didn't know he felt that way. He could never truly figure out how he felt towards him. He doubted he could get a straight answer from him. He didn't bother trying. He knew it wasn't the best trying to force information out of him. That ended up in him getting hurt when he attempted it in the past. He decided to appreciate the gesture. He had the feeling if someone aside from him had harmed him, that person would pay dearly. It worried him about how Bakura could be at times. He supposed people could only change to a certain extent. Old habits were hard to break, and personalities became different only a small fraction. He could feel that penetrating gaze zeroed in on him. He knew he couldn't shake it. He didn't want to. It gave him security that he would always be protected.

"They shouldn't bother us anymore," Bakura assured.

"I know. Are there usually those kind of people around here?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"The women are. The men are more civil than the discrimination those whores give," he replied dryly.

"Oh," Ryou said as he understood what his shadow half was telling him.

"Yes, no doubt they'll either try taking advantage of you or start being complete bitches," Bakura muttered. "Both options aren't pleasant."

"Good to know I suppose," he says softly when hearing the information that Bakura decided to share with him.

"Indeed," he said while his glass was filled with a fragrant wine. "What would you prefer? An alcoholic drink or something else?"

"Perhaps something light," Ryou suggested in response. "I know you'll probably be having a heavy drink."

"I'm glad you still know me all too well, my little hikari," he murmured with a smirk upon his lips while a glint entered his eyes which could mean anything.

"Are you that surprised?" Ryou teased with a small curve of his lips in a light smile.

"No, it's just a relief to know someone does," he said in a whisper into his ear.

Ryou felt his breath hitch in his throat. He hadn't expect this. He could feel the shifter's hot breath against his ear. It tickled the flesh there. He could feel Bakura's canine's nip on the lobe. He could feel his cheeks flushing with color. He was never used to his yami's teasing. He doubted he ever could. It always was a different kind each time he did it. He could feel a smirk crossing the man's lips. He could tell he had withdrawn from him for now. He visibly relaxed. He couldn't help himself from getting all flustered. He snuck a glance at the silver haired man. He seemed to have a pleased expression on his face. That proved to be a good sign. He wished he could see that more often.

"May I have your attention?" Shadi asked the group who instantly silenced when hearing that voice. "As you all know our prince has returned with his chosen mate. You may also know that the one he desires is of another race. I know most of you look down upon this. I see good fortune for the future with their relationship. You might not at first, but you will soon enough. Let us celebrate his homecoming, and the promise of good times coming for all of us."

Each person raised their glass in a toast. They brought it to their lips afterwards to take a sip. The majority seemed alright with the situation presented before them. There was a small amount of people who were distrustful of how this would show any good tidings for anyone. There wasn't anything they could do about it. Everyone in the room as well as outside of it knew of Bakura's wrath. Most people knew to keep their mouths shut. No one wanted to have to suffer at those pale hands. They had heard stories about the torment bestowed on anyone who took the wrong step around him. Of course there was speculation on whether or not what they heard was true. There had been the rare occurrence of some fool having the nerve to approach him. None of that person's friends ever heard from them ever again. That brewed fear within the populace. He knew well enough fear brought around respect. He had gained the respect of his peers through his actions. He would never think he was a tyrant. He didn't try to be. He supposed sometimes he might come off as one. Then again, who was he to care about what others thought of him? He had a higher perch of power than any of them. They were pawns in a game none of them except himself would understand. Perhaps he would let his kitten in on it. That was a prospect worth thinking about. What things could he say, and what things he could simply imply towards him. He would have to play his cards right in order to keep Ryou from wanting to get away from him again.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked after a time breaking the thief out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Bakura inquired as he wondered what could be on his lover's mind.

"How long do these things go on for?" he asked reluctantly as he wasn't sure if his question would annoy or amuse him.

"Not much longer," he assured with a light chuckle of amusement. "You remember what I told you earlier."

"Right," he said as he knew what he was implying.

There was sounds of the normal clamor of chatter while others were engrossed in the platters of food. Bakura didn't pay that much attention to the people around him. The only one who had most of his attention was the white haired creampuff not that far away from him. He kept stealing glances over at him. His defenses were up as usual. He had to be careful around this large amount of people. Of course he was a thief by nature. He was the King of Thieves before being introduced to his heritage. He had never given up that title. It was part of his reputation. He knew everyone had some impression of who he truly was. He hid it well, but his aura gave off ominous vibes. He did his best to conceal it. He thought he did a pretty good job with it. He still needed to be cautious. He couldn't let down his guard around people he had known for most of his life. Even the people he thought he somewhat trusted, he couldn't. No one could know every single detail about him.

"Are you sure you don't want to be entertained tonight?" Another woman asked in a purr.

"Silence you impudent harlot," snarled Shadi this time when hearing the women were harassing the prince yet again.

"For once I'm glad you're defending me," Bakura said through a mutter under his breath.

He held a small smirk on his lips. He obviously had heard him. He knew he was sort of like a father figure to him. At least he hoped. He knew he had done cruel and unjust things in his past like Bakura has. Perhaps not as bad though, but they still mattered. They haunted him in the same manner they did for the thief. He had not known of Bakura until many moons ago. It had taken a while of course. He had been sent on a mission to find the prince who was the lone survivor of the massacre. All of the subjects in the kingdom were saddened to hear that their supposed ruler had died prematurely. It had been for an inane goal. The village and the kingdom were separated for several reasons. The land was divided by class. The higher classed would be the nobles who lived in the kingdom while the lower and middle classed people lived in the smaller villages.

"At least you're not being an ungrateful spoiled brat," he said in response with a smirk because he knew that would strike a nerve.

"When have I ever acted like the Pharaoh?" Bakura scoffed. "I do my best with this, Shadi. I do it as I think my father would have done it."

"I know," he responded with a wink.

Bakura wasn't entirely sure why Shadi was being somewhat decent today. He supposed it had something to do with the coronation coming up in a few days' time. It could be that, or it might be something else. He wasn't sure. He had his suspicions to dwell on. Until he figured it out, he should take advantage of this. He would hope there would be no interruptions in his chambers later. If someone, no if anyone disturbed him…..they would get more than a few lashings. They would have to endure all of the anger that had been building up inside. He didn't appreciate having to hear people throwing bullshit towards anyone that was different. He also didn't appreciate having women push him to be with them for the night. He was glad with the mate he had now. He wouldn't say no to Ryou, but he would to anyone who dared offer themselves to him. They didn't deserve him. He wasn't the best person, and he might be one of the worst. He would prefer to stick with his pure half. That was the only person he wanted, and needed.

"Follow me, Ryou," he commanded as he rose from his seat to pull the white haired man's hand to stand with him. "I shall say farewell to you all. It was a pleasure, but I must adjourn to my chambers for the night."

Ryou clutched his hand tightly. He was so nervous with feeling so many people's eyes on him. It freaked him out slightly. He knew most of them were ok with what he was. It was just those few people he had to watch out for. He was glad he was ushered off with Bakura while the crowd left the premises. He was guided down the corridor to ascend back up the stairs they had gone down earlier. They traveled down a second corridor before entering the chambers. He quickly changed into more comfortable clothes. He sat down on the bed when he finished. Bakura pulled him close to his side when he had settled upon the soft sheets. He felt more relaxed when they were alone.

"What should we do now?" Ryou asked carefully as he never knew how Bakura would react.

"What do you think, my little hikari?" Bakura asked with a smile on his lips you'd expect someone released from an asylum would hold while he held a dark glimmer in his eyes. "I think you know exactly what will happen now. The door is locked, and there's no escape for you now."

Ryou's body began to tremble slightly. He tried to stop it from doing that. He couldn't show weakness. He knew better than that. It didn't mean he could easily control how his body reacted to words spoken to him. He knew of how dark Bakura could be. He wasn't sure what to expect this time. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad, but he was never quite sure. He was always wary around him. He watched those orbs of his yami's grow hazy with emotions he had only seen once before. He felt a shiver roll down his spine. He was tempted to back away, but he knew he couldn't with the firm grasp Bakura had over him. He wasn't able to move around that much at the moment. He could struggle, but that was all he could do. His breathing was haggard with the fear creeping up. It was trying to overtake him. He tried to push it away, but it was sometimes stronger than him. He had to at least try.

"You should have realized this would happen from the beginning, Ryou," he rasped while his other hand roamed down his body.

Ryou continued to struggle as he whimpered, "N-No, I didn't. You never went this far before."

"Time changes people," he said simply. "You should be able to understand that much. If you can't then I will start wondering if you're really my hikari or a fool."

"I-I'm not," Ryou responded with a light glare at the comment made towards him.

"Then why are you still struggling? Give up. You know you've lost this fight," Bakura snarled.

"I can't give in to you," Ryou bit back as he bites down on his lip in preparation of being hit or harmed in some way.

"Oh poor Ryou, if only you knew what you were getting into," Bakura chastised. "You knew things would never be easy with me."

"Y-Yes, I know that," Ryou said as he hadn't stopped wriggling.

"Good, it seems you know something. It isn't going to help you," he murmured as he tore off the clothing Ryou had on to leave him bare before him. "That's better. It annoys me when seeing your body concealed behind clothes. In here you won't put it on unless you're planning on leaving with me for various events. Otherwise it seems you're trapped in here my pet."

Ryou was trying his best not to hyperventilate. He wasn't prepared for this. He knew it was coming, but he didn't know it would be this soon. He wasn't sure if he was ready. He didn't know if he wanted him that way. He could still feel the fear pressing down on him. He wouldn't allow it to overwhelm him. He couldn't when he had to attempt to get away with all of his strength. He had the feeling Bakura was waiting for him to wear down. He should think this rationally, but no he had thrown that idea out the window. The instinct to fight or flight had kicked in. He knew he had no hope left, but he wouldn't believe that. He wouldn't let himself lose every shred of sanity to this man. He knew Bakura could easily strip him away of everything that mattered to him. He had done it before. He knew he could easily do it a second time. He wondered why he was standing there. He was only holding him down. Perhaps he was taking in the scene.

Bakura sighed in frustration. He didn't understand why his lighter half wouldn't obey. He supposed it was time to punish him. This evening hadn't been about pleasure. Oh no, that hadn't been what he had in mind. Although he was taking in the view. He couldn't help it. It was hard not to. He licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to enjoy this. He doubted Ryou would find any, but why should he care? This was about teaching him a lesson. He almost had forgotten to do this from the first time he had run away from him. He flexed his unoccupied hand until claws protruded from his hand. They neared the unmarred flesh. He planned to mark every single inch. He would leave Ryou covered in his own blood. He would love to hear screams from that pretty little neck of his. That would only urge him on. He held a devilish smile cross his lips at that prospect. He knew it would happen. It had before, and he knew all of Ryou's weaknesses.

"Answer something for me, Ryou," Bakura said while his razor sharp claws edged their way down the supple flesh waiting for him to tear apart with ease. "Are you afraid?"

"N-No," he said as he knew the shifter could tell he was lying.

"Don't you lie to me you little whelp," Bakura snarled as his claws dug sharply into Ryou's side which had earned him a startled yelp.

"Y-Yes, I'm afraid," Ryou whimpered out while the pain shot through him like a hot poker being thrusted into the remains of a fire.

"That's better," growled the shifter as his hand moved to another place upon his white haired love who was now trapped inside of his room. "Next time you don't speak the truth to me…..I don't just dig down sharply….I'll tear off a piece of skin. It will be hard enough to reveal bone. You don't want that, do you?"

Ryou shook his head vigorously. He didn't want that to happen. He was more than afraid, but he didn't want to admit it. He was completely terrified. He was uncertain of what would happen if he didn't give up soon. He wasn't going to. He couldn't because that would mean Bakura had won. He should at least attempt to get away from him, but at the moment that possibility wasn't an option. He would have to endure whatever was going through the shadow half's mind. He could feel the claws raking his flesh leaving red marks. He could fee a warm trickle. He knew it was his blood. It made his nostrils flare, and his throat burn with the aching need to feed. He tried to hold back the instinctual urge. It wasn't easy. He didn't know how long he could hold out with the tempting scents. He had the feeling if he tried to bite Bakura he might become enraged or turned on. He never knew what reaction he'd receive. He wished he didn't need to be so cautious all the time. It wasn't like the other male had to be this way around him. It seemed as if this might be what Bakura was trying to do. Wave temptation in his face, and not let him have it. This was cruel to a certain extent. He supposed it was also training in a way. Although he knew this was a punishment. He hadn't really run away. He had been kidnapped. The shame was that the silver haired shifter didn't see it that way.

"Doesn't it smell so wonderful?" Bakura taunted sarcastically as he knew the stench was tormenting the white haired bloodsucker to no end. "It's a shame you don't get to taste your own blood. All you get to do is bathe in it while my claws dig deep into your flesh. It's so simple to harm you. I will to a degree, but you can heal yourself. You won't die. I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"Am I supposed to feel better knowing that?" Ryou asked breathlessly.

"I don't care," Bakura replied bluntly.

"What are you trying to prove?" Ryou asked as he wasn't sure at this point what his yami's plan was.

"It's to teach you a lesson, and to mark you as mine," he growled while he kept his light half firmly pinned down on the bed with his unoccupied hand that wasn't marking up his kitten's body with scratch marks. "I want to see you bleed for me. I want to hear you beg for me to stop. I want to hear every single sound from those pretty little lips of yours. You know you cannot deny me."

"N-No," he panted as he didn't want to listen.

"Yes, Ryou. Neither of us are leaving here until I get everything I want from you," Bakura snarled while his grip tightened to where it was painful enough to cut off the circulation wherever his hands were upon his hikari.

He couldn't help a small whimper escape. He wasn't able to help it. All of this was becoming too much for him. He had thought he would be able to handle it, but he was sadly mistaken. It was hard to tell what level of torture Bakura would sink to. Ryou could never fight forever. He would give in eventually. That didn't mean it would happen right away. He tried shutting his eyes closed, but a sharp slap across his face stopped him from doing it again. He was surprised he was still conscious. He supposed the intense activities weren't supposed to start yet. They would sooner or later. He knew Bakura liked to take his time depending on his mood. He felt it would be taken up a few notches tonight. He wouldn't be surprised if that was what Bakura had in mind. He was forced to watch each droplet of the crimson liquid cascading down his pale white body. it was like his purity was being tainted by each stream falling from the deep cuts. He didn't see any bone protruding this time. That was somewhat of a good sign. It meant that the other was only out to make him coated in his own life substance. It took quite a while before that goal was achieved.

"Now, that's a lovely picture we've made," Bakura remarked darkly with a twisted smirk upon his lips.

Ryou quivered slightly from where he lay. It was partly out of fear, but more of rage. It was slowly building up inside. He didn't like being treated this way. He would think lovers were equals to each other. Apparently he was wrong on that assumption. He knew better considering on who he was with. He should've known from the start he would always seem more of a pet to Bakura than anything else. He was never quite sure if he accepted this. He had to in a sense, but he wasn't given a choice anyways. He looked up into those pools gazing down at him in a hazy passion. He was startled at seeing how intense they were. It made a shiver roll down his spine. This would prove to be an interesting night that would change everything.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Akefia woke up later feeling sore all over. He stretched his stiff muscles. He thought that the night had been active. It had been quite some time since the last he had been aroused so thoroughly. It burned inside to know an enemy would cause this reaction. He was still a little miffed that he and Zorc had joined forces. He supposed he would've continued to be tormented by the pharaoh if the demon hadn't pursued until he had found him here. His ass was almost numb. It had taken so long before his cock had become limp. He sighed tiredly. He hadn't gotten that much sleep. It was difficult for him to find peace when he attempted to close his eyes. He was plagued with the past. He couldn't try to swipe it clean of every memory that caused him this interminable suffering. He was glad he wasn't tied up again. He had been for a while during the long hours of the night. He had been exposed to so much. He doubted he could ever rest easily. He shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't wash away what he saw. His body shuddered at each image flashing before him. He felt a cool hand stroke his white locks. He wasn't in the right mind at the moment to notice who it was. There were only two people who would attempt to soothe him. Soft murmurs entered his ear. They sounded like the purr he heard so often in Zorc's voice. His form calmed down after a couple minutes. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes right away.

"Akefia, don't shut yourself down," the voice of the demon said softly. "Stay with me. It will pass. It always has."

"N-No, it won't," he managed to say in response.

He hated how he sounded. It was as if time had flown back to the point right after everything had been taken away from him. He was that scared, lost child. He was looking for guidance. He had been granted this due to Zorc having noticed he would be perfect. He seized that opportunity to take Akefia in. He felt one of the demon's hands continue stroking his hair. He knew that this happened from time to time with him. He wondered if these episodes would eventually stop. It seemed as if they would come up every once in a while. Some were worse than others. He would wait this out. He knew Atem had left to fetch supplies. He liked having alone time with his thief. He knew only he was able to truly ease the burden. No one else could understand what Akefia carried on his shoulders.

"Shhh, it will be over soon, my dear," Zorc murmured softly. "Think of what happened after. You can think of our first encounter. That will be easier than letting the pain get the better of you."

"I can try," Akefia said through gritted teeth.

He waited for a while. He noticed Akefia visibly relaxed. That didn't mean the storm was over. Oh no, it was just the beginning. It was the low rumble before an avalanche plunged down the mountainside. That's how bad it became anytime this occurred. He elicited a sigh when noticing this. He wondered what had brought this on. Was it from Akefia's current situation? Or had it been another event that had trigged it this time? He didn't know. It was hard to tell. He pulled Akefia to curl up in his lap. He was surprised he hadn't gone into the fetal position. He supposed it wasn't that terrible this time. Though he must be wary because it could change suddenly without warning. He was only being comforting to make Akefia feel he'd agree to whatever he said or anything he told him to do. This had worked in the earlier days. It succeeded some times. He wondered what had caused it to become weak. He supposed time did that to everything.

"Is it getting better yet?" Zorc asked. "It must if you aren't allowing it to have other effects."

"Shut up," Akefia hissed in annoyance at the sound of the demon's voice. "Just quit it. I can't handle hearing your voice so casual right now."

"Casual? Akefia, I have been comforting you all day so far," Zorc scoffed in response. "You wouldn't be able to calm yourself without me. You know you can never feel warmth or safety without me."

Akefia sighed before admitting, "I know. You're right for once."

"See? Was that so hard?" Zorc asked in a pleased way which only made the thief scowl. "I'm glad your attitude hasn't changed."

"I didn't know you actually cared," he muttered in response.

"You're not dead yet. That shows I feel something. If it isn't any of those pathetic mortal emotions, it is lust and commitment," Zorc said simply as if it were a known fact instead of his opinion.

"I think it is more obsession than anything else, Zorc," Akefia murmured dryly. "I doubt you could ever really say you have a commitment with me. I find that hard to believe."

"I'm glad you know me so well, my dear," he purred. "It seems you have the will to converse with me. That's a good sign. It must mean it's really bad if you're multitasking."

"No, that's not it," Akefia said in exasperation of what he was hearing. "I merely have enough strength to speak while this is happening."

Zorc chuckled lightly at the tone directed towards him as he teased, "Oh? Maybe I should delve into your mind. I could help you know. I am the only one who can relieve you of your suffering, but it comes with a price."

"What is it this time?" Akefia asked through a tired sigh.

"I already own your soul, your body, but there's one thing I don't have of yours. Give me complete access to your mind," he demanded.

"Why should I?" He inquired defiantly. "I might have intense shots of pain, but that doesn't mean I'd give you that in return from your assistance. How am I to know you won't mess with anything in there?"

"You don't," Zorc replied nonchalantly with a smirk crossing his lips as they had been through this before.

Akefia weighed his options. Either continue with his internal battle or let the demon have his way. He would prefer to avoid the latter of the two. He knew that the Pharaoh wouldn't bother to help him. He wouldn't know what this was about. He knew he should agree, but something inside of himself held him back. His mouth was drawn into a grimace. His teeth were clenched now due to a long pang coming from deep within the depths of his soul. He hesitated for a few moments. He was still thinking this over. It wasn't something you could easily say yes to. He knew he shouldn't agree to this. Then why was there a part causing him to be so reluctant?

"Fine, go ahead," he finally said after what almost seemed like forever. "See if I care. If you change anything I will find a way to make you pay dearly."

"Ohhh, I'm so afraid of the big bad King of Thieves," Zorc remarked sarcastically. "This shouldn't take long."

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Akefia muttered dryly as he was growing impatient.

Zorc chuckled lightly as he began. He reached a hand to place it against Akefia's forehead. A pulse of darkness was fed into the flesh. He would be able to pass inside now. He took a step forward as the surroundings changed. He could hear a child shedding silent tears while an entire village burned to the ground. He strode through the pathway he was on. It took a few moments before he found the source. He saw a younger version of Akefia when he arrived at his destination. He kneeled down to be eye level with the kid. He saw suspicious grey eyes staring back at him. He expected as much. He knew from delving into his lover's mind, he would encounter this. He had been prepared for anything and everything. It was a must with who he was inside. They kept their locked gazes for a long time. He was waiting for him to speak first. He wondered if this child sounded the same as his thief was back during this tragic period of his life.

"W-Who are you?" He asked shakily.

"I'm not the one who did this. I am a friend," Zorc answered simply as he cupped one of his cheeks in one of his pale hands.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" Akefia asked with his brows furrowed.

"You don't," he replied with a light smirk as his other hand traveled up to ruffle those white locks of his.

Akefia pouted as he said, "Why wouldn't I? I don't even know your name."

"But I know yours," Zorc murmured softly.

He shivered lightly from hearing that. He hadn't known some stranger knew who he was. He took a step back away from him. He noticed that the person hadn't tried to grab him. That didn't assure he wasn't in danger. He could still feel those crimson eyes boring into him. It was like a serpent was staring intently at its prey before sinking its fangs into a prominent vein. He knew there was something about this creature that made him stay where he was. His instincts were telling him to run, but he stayed in his place. He didn't know what reaction he would receive if he walked away. He had his options, but he was paralyzed by some emotion he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Huh? How?" Akefia asked in confusion.

"Oh, I have my ways," Zorc answered coyly. "Now where are my manners? I should introduce myself, darling. My name is Zorc."

"D-Did you see who did this?" Akefia asked as he was still shaky from what he had witnessed.

"Yes, and I am sorry," Zorc said gently as he wrapped an arm around him. "Come with me, my dear. I shall take you away from here."

"Where will you take me to?" The white haired boy asked in wonder of this being who had extended such favors towards him.

"Home," he said before they vanished into the shadows.

They reappeared in Zorc's house after a while. He let go of Akefia once they had arrived. He stared down at him. He had averted his gaze. He shifted on his feet nervously. He clearly wasn't used to this type of attention. He laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He felt the slight indication of him leaning back into his touch. They stayed in that position for a while. Though he had led him to a seat. He sat down with him on the plush furniture. He pulled him firmly into his side. He noticed Akefia had laid his head down on his shoulder. His lips drew into the slight impression of a smile. Although that expression came out more as a smirk. It was hard to tell at times.

"Would you like to stay here?" Zorc inquired after time had passed a few moments or so.

"I might," he said hesitantly.

"That's good. I'm sure you will come to trust me. I am the only one who you can trust, depend on, and someday come to love," Zorc told him wistfully as if he were spinning a wonderful tale instead of giving his hand of fate.

"Really?" Akefia gasped lightly in surprise at what would lie in wait for him.

"Yes, really," he confirmed.

"I think…I could come to like that," he muttered as his eyes closed before sleep claimed a firm hold on him.

"Sleep, my love, and tomorrow shall be the beginning of your new life."

()()()()()

"There, I'm done," Zorc says as he removed his hand from Akefia's forehead while he leaned on his heels back in the present.

"I suppose I should thank you," he muttered in annoyance. "So now I have no privacy with you. Am I correct in thinking that way?"

"Yes, yes you are," Zorc answered simply. "That did help. I can tell your eyes are half-lidded at the moment. That must mean things have improved."

"I wasn't trying to hide it," Akefia growled in irritation at the sound of being patronized.

"I know," Zorc said with his smirk still in place. "I believe Atem shall be returning soon."

"Am I supposed to be glad about that?" Akefia spat irritably. "What good has that _Pharaoh _done for me? All he's caused is more pain. He probably doesn't even know what that is. He lived a life full of promise and everything handed to him on a silver spoon. I hope he chokes on it."

"You should be careful what you say…. Unwanted ears may be listening," Zorc taunted in that arrogant way as if he knew everything.

"I don't give a shit about who could be listening. They can carry out with whatever they're attempting to prove," the thief muttered as he moved a little away from the demon while he tried to get into a more comfortable position where he was sitting.

"What if it's to prove nothing? It could be anyone you know," the demon said slyly.

"I still won't care," he replied as his glare shot fierce daggers towards him.

"Have it your way," Zorc commented casually..

"Has anything happened in my absence?" Atem asked as he walked into the room where the two were located.

"A lot has occurred while you had left," Zorc spoke up even with the dirty look he was being given by Akefia.

"Oh? What was it?" Atem asked with mild curiosity.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," snarled Akefia in anger that this fool actually wanted to know such a private matter.

"I'm almost sorry to say this, but I agree with my darling little thief over here. He has a point. This is something you couldn't dream to understand," Zorc said pleasantly with that tale tell smirk meaning he knew about it while he kept the other man in the dark.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked with one of his brows twitching in annoyance. "I could help you know."

Akefia uttered a bitter laugh before he said, "That's rich coming from you. I highly doubt you would know the extent of the brutality that comes with trying to get through life being the last of your people."

"That's true. He would never truly understand the life you've lived," Zorc said although he knew exactly how things occurred in the past.

Atem glared daggers at the two. He didn't appreciate this sort of attitude. He knew to expect it of the demon, but he wasn't always sure about Akefia. He knew the man was different. He had known that from the beginning. He doubted he would fully comprehend what the white haired ghoul had been through. He could understand to a certain extent. Though he did have the option of not caring at all. He knew he was merely here for the thief to make him children. He would need heirs to pass the place of Pharaoh to. Otherwise he would be the last one. He would prefer that didn't occur. He glanced over at him to see a hateful expression upon his face. He should've known better. He supposed it would take time for him to warn up to him. He didn't know how long that would take. That wasn't the issue at the moment. It was an annoyance that could be easily cured.

"Well…..shall we do something instead of sitting around?" Zorc inquired which had broken the comfortable silence in the room.

"We can either stay in my tomb or go to one of the taverns or a club," Atem suggested.

"Do I get a choice where I'm going this time?" Akefia asked dryly because he thought he probably would have to do as he was told.

"Now, when have I ever given you that pleasantry, my dear?" Zorc teased. "It wouldn't be wise if we did. You might run away."

Akefia growled warningly. He despised being patronized as if he were a little child. He wasn't. He knew what rules Zorc set, but he had no idea what Atem's might be. Did he care? Not at all. He could only take so much. If it went over his limit, he would snap. He has done it before. He hoped that the demon had warned the Pharaoh about this, but something told him he probably didn't. It wasn't really important. He figured Zorc only told him what he needed to know. He kept the rest to himself. That gave Akefia some peace of mind. It wasn't much rest due to what he had accepted earlier. He sighed in frustration when realizing he still screwed in more ways than one. He handled it like he should, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. The task proved tedious enough. He narrowed his eyes when hearing laughter in his mind. He supposed he would have to get used to private conversations for now on.

"Why don't we go visit one of the clubs? I'm sure most of the people there would love having turns with him," Zorc told him with a smirk as well as a dangerous glint in his crimson orbs.

"I thought you didn't like sharing," the spirit muttered under his breath.

"That is true, but if it humiliates or puts you through different games then it should be fine," he answered in a pleasant manner.

"Damn you, damn you both to the shadows," Akefia hissed before rushing up to his feet before dashing out of the room.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Atem sighed when noticing this reaction. "Next time don't tell him."

"What? And give up the opportunity to hunt him down again? No way," Zorc taunted with a smirk before he left the tomb in search for his little Akefia who dared to oppose him.

()()()()()

Akefia had weaved in and out of the corridors. He gained a reliable mental map of the place. He should be able to find his way out. That is if he could outrun the Lord of Darkness himself. He had to leave as he did. He couldn't handle the bullshit he had to hear. He despised Zorc, but he was the only one who had taken him in when he was a child. He supposed he did owe him something. That didn't mean he would stay with him forever. He would never die. He was a spirit after all. Time was his life, and fate brought interesting events into it. He was unable to change the course of it. He wished he could. Maybe it would've helped him stay away from the situation he was currently in. He cast such thoughts aside. He couldn't distract himself right now. He had to focus on the matter at hand. He needed to find the correct path before he was caught.

He could hear the distant sound of footsteps. He froze in his tracks for a second. He gave it a closer inspection to know who they belonged to. He cursed under his breath. He knew this wouldn't be easy. It never was. He glanced to each side before picking a direction. He swiftly took a right to find a door waiting for him. He reached out a hand to turn the knob. He entered through the opening. It shut close behind him. He heard the lock turn in the deadbolt. He was safe for now. He doubted it would last long. He looked around to notice he was out in daylight. Had that taken him back to the mortal world? He wasn't sure, but he supposed it was better than being grabbed by the scruff of the neck by Zorc to be dragged back to that room. A shiver raced down his back at the possibility it could happen soon. He didn't know if he had been followed.

"What are you doing here?" A feminine voice asked when noticing there was a stranger in the clearing.

Akefia hadn't noticed he had been standing in a forest. He glanced over to a see a woman giving him a strange look. He wondered if she had never seen a ghost before. It wasn't normal for people to see his kind during the waking hours. He could see her aged eyes giving a knowing look. He wondered how much she knew, and how much she guessed. He shook his head. He turned around to notice the doorway had vanished. He somehow knew he would be transported somewhere. He didn't know where he was. He could ask her. She didn't seem afraid of him. Even though people who knew his name would tremble. That made him think who she might be.

"I was trying to escape from someone," he explained to her of what he could say without revealing too much.

"Ah, follow me. I can give you refuge in my cottage," she says as she ushers him to come with him.

Akefia nodded as he easily kept up with her pace. It took them quite a while before reaching her cottage. It was set within the town that had the forest to its back. He entered the home when she had opened the door for him. He hoped he would be alright staying here. He didn't have a resting place anymore. He should be fine for a while. He worried if either one of the two would be able to track him down. He plopped down into a seat at her table. He noticed she was across from him. He heard the high pitched whistle of a kettle on the stove. He was offered a cup. He gladly agreed. He could use something to soothe his troubled mind. The herbs would relax him.

"I appreciate you letting me stay here," he said after he had taken a sip of the hot beverage clutched in his tanned hands.

"You're welcome," she said with a soft smile spreading across her lips. "I apologize that I forgot to introduce myself. You may or may not have seen me in the tomb. My name is Isis."

Akefia stiffened when hearing this before he asked suspiciously, "If you were in the tomb, how can I trust you not to give my location away to them?"

"I have my obligations to the Pharaoh, but there is nothing Zorc can do to threaten me with," she assured him.

"I see," he says although still holding his suspicions because he wasn't sure if he could trust her.

"You are Akefia, right?" Isis asked which had changed the subject of the conversation. "I know of your past."

"Yes," he replied in a more casual manner. "How do you know that?"

"I am a seer. I can see the past, and the future," she explained simply before taking a sip of her tea. "I know many things."

"Do you know why they're obsessed with me having their heirs?" Akefia asked to see if maybe she would have some kind of answer for him.

"Atem wants to assure there will be someone to take his place on the throne. If he dies without an heir, there would be no one left to become the Pharaoh. I am unclear of the reasons for the demon," she told him thoughtfully.

"I have some idea, but it isn't much," he muttered while he finished the dregs of his cup before setting it aside.

"Be wary, Akefia. They may be after more than just children. They might be attracted to your eternal agony."


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE **

Ryou woke up the next morning. He still felt tired, but that was probably due to it being the daylight hours. He tried to move, but found everything was sore. He assumed it was from the previous night's activities. He shivered at the memory of it. He was trying to block it. He didn't want to remember what happened. He could feel a warmth beside him. He looked over to see it was Bakura sleeping soundly. He was relieved the shifter hadn't been awake before him. He didn't know if he could handle being watched in his sleep at the moment. Sure he was used to many different things when it came to Bakura. He didn't like thinking about them. He wasn't able to control the way his mind brought up certain events in his life. It annoyed him sometimes. He wondered if there was a way to fix that. He could feel stirring beside him. His body tensed slightly. He wasn't sure what mood the silver haired man might be in when he woke up. He hoped it wouldn't be anything he had experienced last night. He noticed Bakura's eyes snapped open. They were staring directly into his brown pools. He was unable to look away. He felt transfixed in place, and couldn't divert his gaze to something else. He felt a pale hand move to cup his cheek. That simple warmth was one of the reasons why he didn't break the locked stare. He doubt he could with the intensity Bakura was showing towards him. It made him feel shivers course down his spine. This elicited an amused chuckle from him. Hearing the sound relieved Ryou to a certain extent. That didn't mean he was in the clear yet.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked in that gruff voice of his.

Ryou shrugged, "I suppose."

"There are things that must be done today," he told him as she pulled himself up into a sitting position and then turned to face his lover.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked warily.

"You know what will occur soon. I will have to attend to certain duties, but you shall be with me," Bakura told him simply. "Did you really think I'd let you wander around the castle? Poor little Ryou, such an innocent one you are."

"I could do without your taunting today," Ryou said stiffly with a light glare directed at him at being treated as if he were a fool instead of his hikari.

"Does it sound like I care?" He retorted with a smirk. "Go get dressed. We have plans for the day."

Ryou sighed, but did as he was told. He moved over to take out a tunic and tights. They were made out of a white linen. He also grabbed his cloak. He had the feeling he would need it. He felt one of Bakura's hands descend onto his shoulder. He was pulled backwards into his embrace. He struggled a little. He wasn't sure what this was about. He could feel Bakura nuzzle his neck affectionately. His canines digging lightly into the side of his neck. To his surprise he relaxed from this. The teasing nips were arousing him. He was a creature of darkness after all. Any touch of fangs against the neck was an easy turn on. He uttered a low growl as he turned around in Bakura's arms. He began to nip down his jaw to his neck. It left a trail of marks, and to Ryou it looked lovely on his shadow half. His mouth moved down to his collar bone. He nipped there upon the sensitive flesh. He sucked upon it. He could hear soft moans leaving Bakura's lips. He had no idea he would bring out the same effect in him. In some strange way this pleased him.

"Ryou, what brought this out in you?" Bakura asked huskily.

Ryou blushed before answering sheepishly, "You did."

He smirked as he pulled the white haired bloodsucker fully against him. His cock poking into Ryou's. He began to grind slowly. He wanted to tease him a bit more. He knew they had time to have some fun before business needed to be conducted. He let his hands sneak underneath his clothing. He moved them down until they were stroking Ryou's member. This made him gasp at the sudden brush of Bakura's hands on the sensitive area. His member hardened almost instantly from the mere touch his yami was giving it. This reaction made his smirk widen. Somehow he had known it would happen. He knew how his pet was. It wasn't hard to arouse him at all. Especially when he knew every little detail about Ryou down to the simplest of things. His fingers moved skillfully upon him. One moved inside of Ryou's slit. It caused him to gasp from the unexpected motion. He was captivated in the euphoria he was being given. He felt the fingers continuing to stroke his shaft in such an erotic way that made him shiver. He hadn't known the shifter could give him this strong sense of ecstasy.

"Ah, Bakura," he moans while bucking his hips against those ghastly white hands of his yami's.

"Yes, hikari?" Bakura asked huskily as he moved harder and faster with his movements. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"N-No, just don't stop," Ryou replied which showed he clearly enjoyed this.

"I was planning on that," he replied with a smirk as he knew that Ryou was growing close to releasing.

"W-Won't someone hear us?" Ryou asked through another moan.

"Yes, but I don't care," Bakura replied bluntly while he felt hot liquid pouring onto his hands. "Well, well, seems I got what I wanted from you."

Ryou was panting harshly. He was trying in vain to regain his breath. He glanced down briefly to see a white substance had leaked from him. It was cloying to Bakura's hands. He brought them up to lick them. He noticed his yami was savoring the taste. The view in front of him made another shiver run down his spine. It was hard to control. He saw that glint in Bakura's eyes. He wondered what it could mean now. He supposed it could be anything at this point. He didn't want to know. He doubted the thief would tell him. He didn't dare open his mouth to ask. He was worried something would be stuck inside if he did that. He didn't want to be forced to do something against his will like the previous night.

"Do you want some?" Bakura asked.

Ryou shook his head. He was afraid of opening his mouth to speak. He was being given a harsh stare. He couldn't avert his gaze. It was as if he was transfixed on the spot. He doubted he could tear his gaze away. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. He couldn't move. It wasn't because of anything holding him back. It was the fierce surge of emotions waging inside of him. He couldn't steer clear of it. It was like a wave curving upward about to drown him. He wasn't able to break away, and take a step back. He felt his legs were paralyzed beneath him. He wished the ground would open up before him to swallow him. He knew Bakura thought this way. His mind wasn't always a private place.

"What? I'm afraid I can't hear you. Maybe you should part those pretty lips of yours," the shifter taunted as he knew every single thing that would terrify his light half.

"Why?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Why what? Why did I give you a handjob?" Bakura responded casually.

"Y-Yes," he whimpered.

"Haven't you ever felt a strong urge?" He asked. "A plume of lust that won't go out so easily…..that's what I felt until you came for me."

"No, I haven't except towards you," the white haired bloodsucker admitted.

Bakura had a delighted expression on his face as he says, "Good, I'm glad you finally had the courage to tell me."

"Stop taunting me. I'm not a child, " he says indignantly.

"Really? Then show me you're not," Bakura challenged with a fire in those dark depths of his.

"How do you want me to prove myself to you?" Ryou asked defiantly.

"Lick my hands," he demanded.

"W-What?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly at hearing this.

"I thought you wanted to be a big boy, and prove you're not a child," Bakura taunted as he knew how to manipulate Ryou in the best and worst ways possible.

Ryou gulped before steeling himself as he said, "I-I do."

"Well? I'm waiting," Bakura said in a dry drawl.

He decided he should get this over with. If he didn't then his shadow would always make fun of him. He wouldn't live this down if he faltered. He figured he needed to do this. He was annoyed from all the teasing. He wanted this to be over with. He leaned forward for his tongue to loll out. It swept over the last remains of his own seed. He licked it all up in one fell swoop. He stepped back once he finished. He was rewarded with a chuckle. He wasn't sure what to expect. He retrieved his clothes that laid on the floor. He quickly dressed himself. He noticed that Bakura had also dressed. He was grabbed by his arm. He was dragged out of the room. He wasn't sure where he was being taken to. Did he want to know? Not really, but he probably should have some sort of idea. Corridors flashed by him. He had no clue to where Bakura was going. The brief notion of a meeting came to mind.

"Now, we're finally here. I assume they've been waiting for us," Bakura said as he led Ryou into the spacious room where two men were seated at a long table.

"Ah, here he is. Elder Aknadin, this is Prince Bakura," Shadi said in that pleasant voice although his stare was as cold as ice.

"Hello," Bakura says nonchalantly.

"A pleasure to meet you," Aknadin said to him as his gaze was cast in the thief's direction.

"Shall we continue our discussion since the rest of our party has arrived?" Shadi inquired to the other ancient man sitting across from him who nodded in agreement. "You were telling me about someone who was taken from your coven."

"Yes, he has white hair and hazel eyes. Know anyone with those characteristics?" Aknadin inquired.

"If you're talking about my mate, say it. I despise fools who won't be straightforward when it comes to business affairs," Bakura spat in annoyance as he knew the man was speaking of Ryou from the description he'd given them.

"He doesn't belong here amongst you mutts," he argued.

"He is _mine,_" Bakura snarled with a shadow cast into his eyes as a feral spark entered them. "If you try stealing what belongs to me…..let's just say you will regret it."

"He isn't one of your kind. I don't think it's good for him to stay here," Aknadin said stiffly as he wasn't going to back down to the little princeling that easily.

"Does it look like I care about that?" He growled warningly which was a sign this so called Elder was pushing him almost off the edge. "Be careful, and know your place. You are merely a petulant fool. You know not of what I need him for. He stays here. This is final."

"You heard him," Shadi says with a smug expression on his lips. "I'm sure one of the others shall see you out."

"We're not done talking yet," Aknadin warned.

"Yes, we are," Bakura snapped. "Leave or you shall depart in pieces of your desecrated corpse."

Aknadin rose to his feet while he said one last thing to them before he left, "This isn't the last you'll see of me. I will return. I won't come alone next time."

()()()()()

"Malik, when do you think they'll get here?" Marik asked in a low murmur so he wouldn't be overheard by the guards.

"Soon. Be patient," the spiky blonde haired man hissed under his breath. "Ishizu and Odion will arrive as quickly as they can. We have to wait."

Marik knew this of course. He wasn't ignorant. He had a hard time waiting around for someone to help them out of a jam. It wasn't easy knowing you could do it yourself. Unfortunately for him, he had to wait otherwise the guards might catch on to their escape plan. He noticed he was being given a stern look from the other blonde. He didn't let it bother him that much. He merely gave him a glare in response. He heard the sound of rock being cut into. He glanced backwards to notice a section of the wall had an unnoticeable slit in it. He watched as it grew in size. He wondered how the people outside of their cell didn't see it. He guessed because they weren't facing them they didn't know. It was probably best. It would make things easier for them if they were able to get away undetected.

"Come on," whispered Malik as he tugged his light half along with him through the pathway that had open for them.

Marik nodded as he followed the pull of Malik's hand. He wanted to be out of here as much as his shadow did. He walked through a dark hallway. He wasn't sure where they were going. He wondered how long it would take the guards to notice they had left. He guessed it would probably take a long time. It didn't matter right now. All that he was concerned with was getting as far away as possible from where they had been. He continued on the way they were going. There seemed to be fragmented rays of light up ahead. That could either mean they were heading to a safe area or one that would most likely tear them apart. He hoped it would be a sanctuary away from all of this chaos. He was rewarded with seeing his siblings as they exited the passage.

"Are you alright, Marik?" Ishizu asked in concern although relief washed her face at seeing the two had safely arrived without any interruptions.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured. "I'm glad you and Odion able to get us out of there. I'm not sure what that Elder might have decreed upon us if you didn't."

"He would most likely have sentenced you to death. He would have sent me to be corrected or evaluated on if I've slipped further into my dementia," Malik answered simply before the woman could sugar anything up to assure the blonde everything would be alright. "I know he would have done this, Marik. You know I know the Elders better than any other of my kind."

"Yes, that is true," murmured the tomb keeper somberly as he was taking in the information he was given for what might have awaited them if they had stayed too long in that dank isolated cell. "What should we do now?"

"Right now you two are coming with us. We can't stay here for much longer. Most likely Aknadin has sent others to hunt you down," Ishizu told them sternly.

"Maybe we should seek out 'Kura and Ryou," Marik suggested.

"He hasn't sent his men there yet. It might be our only option," Malik told the others. 'If we don't act now we will be captured before we can do anything."

"If both of you think it is best, I will agree with your decision," Odion spoke up. "We cannot stand here discussing the next move. I can sense multiple presences approaching our current location."

"Let's go then," Ishizu prompted them.

The four started to move. They couldn't stay where they had been for much longer. If they had then the enemy would have trapped them. None of them could afford a setback. Not now when they had a goal in mind. They would try to reach the shifter kingdom. If they ran into complications along the way, they knew how to fight. They didn't grow up in the higher ranks. They had grown up in the underground. Only Malik was one of the vampire clan, but the others were different. Marik's sister was a seer as was her ancestor. Odion was the Grave Keeper who watched over the resting places of those who had passed on or those who were undead. Obviously Marik was a shifter as was discovered quite a while ago. They were varied in the most unique ways. It was one of the reasons that kept their family so close together. It was also the Ishizu had sensed her brother was in danger. And now they were on the run in hopes of reaching their desired location.

"It won't be a short trip you know," Malik said in a low tone in case their pursuers were close behind.

"I have realized this. It is why we haven't stopped yet. If Marik falls behind you'll need to carry him," Ishizu told him simply.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Marik whined to her when hearing what his sister had said. "I won't slack off. At least not right away."

"Keep your voice down you fool. Do you want us to get caught this early?" Malik scolded his lover in an irritated hiss.

"No, sorry," Marik muttered as he felt stupid for acting that way.

Malik placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before saying softly in his ear, "Don't worry too much about it. I know how you're like, my little light. Now let's continue. We can't stop yet. We need to reach them before Aknadin's cronies can lock in on us."

"Yeah, you're right," Marik said as he felt better from hearing this which had lifted his spirits to a certain extent with the situation they were currently trying to escape to where they thought they would be safe.

They continued on their way. Their forms were tense while they stayed on their guard. They had to stay alert. There was no choice about it. Malik knew they would have to stop at some point. Not right now. They were nearing a clearing. He supposed they might be safe for a time if they could find that cottage. He remembered Ishizu talking about the place to either him or Marik before. He thought she had said her ancestor dwelled there when she wasn't in the Pharaoh's tomb. They passed the clearing after a few moments. He glanced around quickly before he ushered them into the correct direction. Soon enough they were securely inside of the building.

"Isis, we need to stay here for a while," Ishizu spoke up to her ancestor who was sitting at the table across from a white haired man.

"Wait a second, isn't that Akefia?" Malik asked in surprise when seeing those aged grey eyes staring intently at him.

"Indeed, it is I, assassin," Akefia confirmed solemnly although there was another tone blonde couldn't figure out lying underneath. "What brings you here of all places?"

"That's a long story, my friend," he said with a faint ghost of a smile touching his lips. "Do you have time to hear it?"

"If we're swapping stories, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," the Thief King replied thoughtfully even though there was a troubled look within his eyes that was clear to the blonde while it was closed off to everyone else.

Malik gave a full blown grin when hearing this before he said, "That sounds like a good deal to me."

The two sat there as they told each other their predicaments. Both of them held serious expressions. Their situations were dire. Akefia was about being getting away from his captors. Malik was trying to escape from having his lover being sentenced to death, and from him being swept off to be corrected. He would prefer staying the way he was. They had their own problems. The thief had thought of joining the four. He supposed it was better than being on his own for a while. He wasn't sure what he would encounter if he traveled without company. It was still an option, but venturing to the other kingdom seemed the best for him. He had been on the lookout for any signs the shadows were turning against him. He was glad they hadn't yet. He held the strangest feeling they might at some point. He wondered if they would drag him back to those two. He was hoping it wouldn't happen. He supposed he wouldn't know. He could ask Isis about it, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. He decided if she asked that he would respond with his inquiry. He knew she of all people would know the answer to anything if it was in the past or future.

"Is something bothering you?" Isis asked when sensing he was becoming restless.

"Yes," Akefia replied simply. "Do you know if the shadows are going to turn against me eventually? Will they drag me back to them?"

"It is a possibility, but the darkness shall not turn against one who has control over it," she assured.

"I see," he said which showed he still thought it might occur.

"When should we move out?" Marik asked as he felt it was best to change the subject.

"In a few days," Isis answered. "Your foes will need to be led off of your trail before you may continue."

"That's obvious," Malik scoffed. "It's not an easy task. How can we lead them away if they're near here?"

"They aren't," Ishizu said. "Isn't that right, Odion?"

"Yes, I don't sense them at all," he confirmed for her after a moment of reaching out to sense for any undead presences.

"A friend of mine is leading them off your trail. You should have safe travels in due time. Until then you may stay here," she told them with a light smile across her lips. "Ishizu, come here. It would be best if we use the scrying bowls for a while. We must keep a close eye on the enemies."

"Yes," Ishizu agreed before swiftly joining the older woman to where two were waiting for them. "You three can relax while Isis and I do this. I'm sure you and Akefia can catch up on things, Malik. I'm sure Marik can learn a few things."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ishizu?" Marik whined at his sister.

"Oh nothing," she teased with a small smirk as she turned her attention to the water within the bowl as she focused on what Isis had told her to see in her mind's eye.

Malik nodded. He ushered his hikari and Akefia into another room. It was best to leave the women alone to concentrate. He was looking forward to catching up with his old friend. He had wondered about him for quite some time. It was pleasing to know now he could hear more of Akefia's escapades. It would be interesting what he would hear. Marik would listen as well. He agreed with Ishizu. The other blonde would definitely learn a few things from the white haired thief. It might help him in certain circumstances. It would be best because neither of them knew what they would encounter when they reached the day of departure. He seated himself on the sofa. He pulled Marik to sit beside him. He noticed Akefia took a seat across from them. He noticed the sorrow and agony within those grey eyes staring back into his lavender flecked crimson orbs. It didn't unnerve him. It was a normal sight for the assassin to see. It was amusing. Two Kings hold so much in their past that haunted them to this very day.

()()()()()

"This shall prove troublesome," Bakura sighed. "Are we prepared for a war?"

Shadi gave him a speculative look before replying, "Yes, I think if it comes to that we will be ready."

"How do you know?" The silver haired shifter asked in suspicion.

He then smirked as if he knew something the other didn't know. He hadn't responded yet. He was probably thinking of how to phrase his answer. There were a couple of answers he could give. What could he say? Yes, they had warriors. Were they prepared for such a fight when Aknadin returned with his fighters? That was to be thought about for a little while longer. He could only give the thief what he thought. There wasn't anything else. It might be the truth or more lies. Did it matter? No, not really. At least at this point it didn't. The best he could give Bakura was hope. That was what they must cling to. Even in the darkest hour that will drive them to live through the shadows until they died.

"I have seen the progress so far. I know when it spurs we shall be fine," Shadi assured. "If you have any doubts brush them away. We have nothing to fear."

_If only I could believe that were true, _Bakura thought to himself. _I know Aknadin will not stop until he has Ryou back in his realm of darkness. My hikari only needs me as his shadow. He doesn't need any others to douse out his light. We shall see if our people are stable enough to have the forces to outmatch the enemy. _

"That is easier said than done," he muttered. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, there is. Have you managed to consummate your matehood yet?" The Elder inquired with a wry smile upon his lips as he knew his question irked the other man to no end. "I did tell you that you needed to. Need I coddle you again? Or do you forget your early days?"

"I don't forget. Don't you dare bring them up, you little fucker," Bakura snarled as rage boiled to the surface.

Shadi's smirk broadened at this reaction as he spoke teasing, "It seems I have to. That is unless you can answer my question without getting riled up. Or is that impossible for the oh so mighty thief?"

"What do you think? You're only an Elder. What control do you have over me?" He asked venomously with a dark glint showing in his eyes.

"Someone's feisty today," he teased even though he knew he was breaking the threshold onto dangerous borders.

Bakura elicited a frustrated sigh before asking irritably, "Is this necessary, Shadi? It isn't wise to evoke such treacherous rage within me."

Shadi was still smirking as he taunted, "I know you'll take it out on that pet of yours."

"He is no concern to you," Bakura retorted in a deadly calm tone with a fierce glare filled to the brim with his unbridled fury.

"Oh? Since when?" Shadi countered. "You are one of the many who concern me. You should know if you talk back to me for too long you shall be punished."

"You have never scared me before, and you still haven't," he replied simply.

Ryou hadn't bothered interrupting the conversation. He felt it wasn't his place to intervene. He did listen of course. His ears weren't blocked off to the bickering going on in front of him. He was used to Bakura bickering, but he rarely heard him do this towards someone that wasn't one of his friends. It concerned him to a certain extent. He knew Bakura could hold his own in a fight. He worried for him from time to time. It wasn't often, but he held the strong feeling he should. He didn't show he didn't care for Bakura. He showed that in many ways. He just never knew if the other male cared for him. It was hard to tell.

"Oh, that's all about to change," Shadi said in a low murmur.

"How exactly?" Bakura inquired dryly. "I highly doubt those opinions can change easily. Especially with the ones I have for you."

"That's quite simple, little prince," Shadi replied pleasantly with a certain glint entering those ominous pools while his aura was a mass of mystery.

"Really? Why don't you stop being aloof with me for a few seconds, and talk to me as if you're not talking down to a pup who hasn't gone through their first change," Bakura snapped as he was growing impatient with the prattling that had gone on long enough between them.

"I have no reason why I shouldn't," he answered dryly. "I can treat you as I deem necessary."

Bakura narrowed his eyes when hearing this. He had been told this before. He didn't listen the first time, and his stubborn streak was far from being over. He wouldn't let an Elder have his way with how he spoke to him. A devilish smirk appeared across his lips. The possibilities of teaching him the correct way to be around him crossed his mind. A knife appeared. It twirled within one of his hands. The glint of metal sparked off when the light hit it. This didn't cause any reaction in the man across from him. He knew that would occur. It took more than the impression of threats to get his point across. He would have to act sooner or later. One of them would have the upper hand. He would do everything in his power to claim it for himself.

"Is that what you think?" Bakura sneered before moving so quickly the Elder couldn't stop him as the cold blade pressed firmly against the nape of his neck. "I could slide this through your throat so finely. It would be like cutting butter."

"You wouldn't do that," Shadi muttered in disbelief.

Bakura smirked before saying smugly, "Oh, you know I could. I have done it countless of other times over the long span of my life."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you will rob me of my life," Shadi points out smoothly. "You know if you take out an Elder hell will fall on you."

"Let it rain upon me for the blood I shall shed," Bakura says in a velvet smooth voice before letting the dagger slide neatly through the man's neck.

A stream of scarlet drops drizzled onto the clean polished floor. Bakura takes his blade out easily. He lifts it up to lick the contents coating it. He licks his lips in pleasure at the taste. He glances over to see the expression on Ryou's face. It was one of mortification and bloodlust. He shrugged as this was normal of him to do. He doubted he would tell Ryou of what his plans were or of the person whispering such sweet words through his mind. He had never told his hikari of the demon from his past. Oh yes, he knew his relative known as Akefia knew the owner of the lovely voice. There was no doubt in his mind. He knew that he would be crowned the King of the Shifters any day now. It wouldn't matter if one Elder had been brutally murdered. That bastard deserved death. He knew of the unwholesome deeds the man had committed. He wouldn't let it go on for much longer when he heard that his friends would be arriving soon. He didn't want Shadi to be around when they came. He knew the man would have cast them away. This would give him the privilege to let them stay to their hearts content. It wouldn't matter what they were. It would only count for them being people he held some sort of emotion for each of them.

"Do you want a taste, my little pet?" Bakura asked in a purr as he knew that the white haired creature wouldn't be able to resist.

"Y-Yes," Ryou said in a throaty tone filled with his need for the life giving substance. "I want it, Bakura."

"What was that? I believe I told you last night to call me something else, dear Ryou," he growled as his fingers dug into his arm forcing a whimper from that little throat of his he would gladly twist anytime.

"P-Please, Master," he said after a gulp because he wasn't used to calling his yami such a title before.

"That's better," he said as he shows the blade before him as he holds it within reach of his tongue.

It leaps out. Lolling from his mouth, it moves to wrap around the edge. There was still enough on it to suffice until he would need to hunt. He mewled in satisfaction. He was pleased to have some of it in him. He had gone on for too much of a prolonged time without it. He whimpered when it was pulled away. He was given a sharp look. He curled in on himself from it. He knew he was only given small portions every now and then. It was part of the torment he must endure from his so called lover. He sometimes wondered how this was healthy for him. He doubted it was with the meager amounts he received. It wasn't often he was satisfied. He also wasn't given the liberty of walking out without the shifter nearby.

"Later," Bakura says firmly before stowing the item away in a safe place.

He beckoned Ryou to follow him. He kicked the carcass away. It would be disposed of. He would have someone clean it up. No one would have questions, but he knew the other Elders would sense their loss. It didn't matter to him. It wasn't of his concern. He had other more important matters on his mind. He knew he was probably being manipulated. He allowed it for some strange or sick purpose. Perhaps he found some wicked glee from it. He didn't know. All he knew was he should remember where he had first heard that voice. He wondered why he thought that was imperative to remember. When he tried to he was met with a wall inside the confines of his mind. He hadn't paid attention to his hikari. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It had startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced over to notice it was only Ryou. There was no need to worry. He knew his light would never dream of hurting him. If he did, he would know instantly. He would rectify such inane notions. Besides he knew what was best for him. He always has, and always will.

_You know the rules to this, _the voice said in a feather light brush purr. _It is the ultimate game. You must play your part, Bakura. _

_Yes, I shall put the pieces in place. They shall play right into my palm, and they won't know it, _he thought with a sinister expression appearing upon his face.

"Come, little Ryou. Let's see what else we can do," he said as he grabs the hand before pulling him away from the meeting room.

"O-Ok," Ryou said softly as he followed Bakura's lead. "Where are we going now?"

"To a special place," he answered with a spark flaming brightly inside of his murky orbs. "We must visit where the other Elders are. They must have sensed one of them has fallen. They will think I'm playing into their hand by coming to them instead of hunting me down. They will be sadly mistaken."

Ryou remained silent after hearing this. He was astounded, and at a loss for words. He had known these feelings had dwelled deep inside of him. He hadn't spoken in fear of being reprimanded. He had heard the voice as well. He could hear it whispering into Bakura's ear. He was sorrowful for knowing Bakura had fallen for it. He had thought his shadow was better than this. He supposed he had thought wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time. He wondered what he was planning. He guessed he wouldn't know, but he would find out what perils awaited them soon enough.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN **

Akefia was lost in his thoughts. There was quite a few that continuously resurfaced. The thought of the demon chasing after him. He had the strangest feeling someone he may know might be under that hellacious abomination's control. Or at least slipping into the chaos of the darkness. He wasn't sure why. He glanced over to notice a knowing look being thrown his way from the assassin. It startled him somewhat to see the understanding there. He relaxed slightly. He knew Malik was the one person who knew him better than himself. He should know that by now. It wasn't often he was surprised. He supposed it had been too long he had been without him. Maybe that was it. He sighed as he didn't know. Maybe it was best to push it aside for now. There were other matters that needed to be attended to. He knew he couldn't make them fade away. He needed to face them.

"Snap out of it," says Malik as he shakes his shoulder gently. "You shouldn't do that around me. It isn't wise to delve too deep in your mind. That bastard might be waiting for you. He probably has multiple traps laid out for you."

Akefia sighed while having a small smile on his lips, "Yeah, you're right. I'm glad you still have my back after all the time we've been apart."

"Don't mention it, 'Kefia," Malik said with a grin.

"You remind me of someone," Marik murmured while he had been taking a closer look at the man across from them.

"Oh? Who do I remind you of?" Akefia inquired with a white brow raised in mild curiosity.

"Bakura," he answered without hesitation.

That name caused him to freeze where he was sitting. Had he known of someone with that name? Yes, the Thief King knew of him. It was the one member of his family who was still alive. Anger sprung forth as the candle lit with his rage inside of him. He knew that demon was whispering sweet blasphemy in the other man's mind. He had sensed it. He placed his gaze back to the blonde. He was thoughtful for a few moments before answering the question. He was reluctant to say why he had reacted the way he did. He had the feeling he could trust him like he did with the other blonde. He held this opinion firmly in his mind. He cast all emotions that may cloud his mind away for the moment. He could dwell further upon them later. Right now wasn't the time for it.

"He is the only member of my family still alive," he answered somberly. "We are different. I am an ancient spirit and he is a shifter. I didn't think he could have survived the savagery committed that fateful day."

"Is he a sibling of yours?" Marik asked tentatively as he didn't want to provoke him.

"He's a half-brother of mine," he replied simply.

Marik nodded as he said, "Make sense if you and him are different creatures."

"I suppose," he murmured as he was a little uncomfortable speaking about private affairs like this even with people he trusted.

"You don't need to tell him or me everything. Just tell us enough so we can help," Malik prompted as he passed his heated gaze over to one of the few people he could say was a friend.

"I appreciate the offer. I'll take it. Only because it's you, Malik," Akefia said with a warm stare passing towards the man he would give his life for. "You know me better than anyone else. I trust you of all people will understand."

Malik smirked lightly, "You know I will. You are the same for me."

"I'm glad time hasn't changed things between us," he says softly. "I'm assuming you've sensed balance has shifted. I don't know if it is in our favor or an opposing threat imminent on the horizon."

"Whatever it is we will face it together," Malik said confidently. "No matter what it is we shall crush it as we did in the old days. Back to back, and never giving up until the final blow. We will slaughter our enemies, Akefia. You know we shall prevail even with the odds against us."

"I hope you're right. If you aren't it might be the end for all of us," Akefia muttered under his breath in hopes he hadn't been heard.

"We will have to leave in a while," Marik spoke up. "Isis said a few days. We have that amount of time for you two to catch up, and for me to get to know you better."

"That's true," the thief mused. "I've already caught up with him. Tell me about you. What lies in your past, what conflicts you must endure, anything. I have plenty of time to hear everything."

Marik was uncertain at first. How could he tell someone he barely knew of his past? He wasn't expecting this. He had heard everything that had passed between the two. He didn't know what to say. He guessed he should soon. He felt stupid for not answering right away. Although he was sure Akefia could read his feelings. Either that or tell what he was feeling by his posture. He shifted his position slightly. He thought it might be easier to talk about personal experiences if he were comfortable. He felt a tanned arm slink around him. It brought comfort to him. He was glad yet suspicious of why Malik had done this. Maybe having an old friend around made him more humane than usual.

"I grew up as a tomb keeper. My father beat me every single day. He did it at any chance he had. The worst time was when he had to make me go through the initiation ceremony. I still have the marks on my back. They never faded. My siblings shared in this torment. We eventually escaped, but Malik was the one who killed him. I've been grateful to have been able to get away from it. The pain still haunts me as does the past," Marik explained to him to the best of his ability without his voice cracking too much with the emotions flooding in at the recollection of the events that framed his upbringing.

"I see. I'm glad he has had such an impression upon you," Akefia murmured after he had listened to the story.

Malik smirked before saying, "I've been with him for quite some time. I believe after the day we parted ways. It was some time after that."

"And here we are together again," Akefia said with a small smirk upon his own lips. "Let's see how long it lasts this time."

"Yes, let's," Malik agreed with a grim expression.

"I think we should leave in the morning. We can't dawdle around here forever," Akefia pointed out dryly. "I'm worried what Zorc may be doing to Bakura."

"You and me both, 'Kefia," Malik muttered to himself as he was also concerned for the shifter. "Hopefully there hasn't been too much damage when we get there."

()()()()()

Zorc chuckled in pleasure at what he had been up to. His recent plan had somewhat failed due to his darling little Akefia running off. Oh he knew all too well he would reclaim him. Until then he had the other one to play with. He was enjoying himself. It was somewhat similar to the early days with his lover. A mere child easily manipulated into his hands. Oh, but that wasn't quite it. He licked his lips as he knew what this man looked like. It was almost as enticing as the spirit. He was almost like a new canvas ready to be converted into a lovely picture. He could see all of Bakura's desires, ambitions, his hatred, and of course his internal suffering. It was all too delicious for him. How had he stumbled upon him? Well, the emotions raging inside of him had attracted the demon. He couldn't stay away. He had left Atem in his tomb while he had returned to his abode in the shadows. He was sitting down on one of the sofas while his mind was inside of his prey.

_You are growing close to them… I know you shall make the first move, _he whispered like the silver tongued demon he was.

_Yes, yes. So close, _was the thought he received. _They'll all be gone. Then I shall take my rightful place. The ancient ways shall be rewritten. _

_Indeed they shall, but only you have the power to accomplish your goals. Feed on your hatred, your anger, my dear. Then you can find the way to fulfill all your heart's desires, _Zorc purred.

_I can do this. I am the one who will change everything, _Bakura thought from what had been spoken to him.

_Oh, but my love you forget your so called friends. They're on their way to your kingdom. You will give them safety. Convert them to believe in our master plan, _Zorc whispered huskily as if he were in need of this to happen.

_I will. They will arrive tomorrow. Perhaps midday, _he says in response. _What shall I do if they do not heed my words?_

_Leave that to me, little thief. I shall convince them, _Zorc assures with a sinister glint in his crimson orbs.

He backed away slightly once it was over for now. Part of his essence still laid within him. He would be able to witness what occurred. He held a smirk upon his lips. He knew this would work. If it didn't then he would have words with each of them individually. If he couldn't convince them, then it was no sweat off his back. Although he would prefer if they gave in to his persuasion. He had the feeling he would be able to make Akefia believe in the game. He wasn't sure about the assassin or tomb keeper. He supposed he would have to wait and see. Until then he would lie back. He would watch the sparks fly. It would amuse him to see how the events would unfold. Naturally it always was when it came to the mortal world. There were differences between his realm and theirs. He wondered how that Elder was going to fare uses his forces against the Shifter Kingdom. It would prove interesting. Most likely it would break out into war. It was such a wonderful sight to behold. The passion laid in each blow for blow. The cries would ring out so beautifully. It could almost make him shed a tear. He would bristle with anticipation for this act to commence. It would most likely take a while for that man to rally his troops. It annoyed him of how much time people in that world accumulated time. It was not something to mess around with, but you couldn't waste any of it either. He supposed they had their own opinions. He had his own of how things worked there, and how everything worked better in his domain. He wondered what conversations would lie in wait for him to listen. He would be able to overhear anything Bakura came across. He knew he invested in a useful pet. He looked forward to the day they would meet face to face. He sighed forlornly at how long that may take. He supposed it would be worth it in the end. He knew that might be sooner than he thought. Perhaps, but he knew everything would fall into its place. Soon enough this would prove to lean into his favor. He would regain his lover, and maybe gain more than he bargained for.

()()()()()

Aknadin frowned at seeing the shape of his subordinates. He supposed they could be better. He thought they would suffice for the purpose he had in mind. He had ordered the commanders to prepare their warriors. He would need every single one of them. This wouldn't be an easily won fight. He would be persistent. He wouldn't let any of them take him down. He knew what was right. Everyone else must have forgotten the old ways. He needed them to remember. The perfect way was this battle. It was the only attempt to retrieve what belonged in the coven. The thought lingered in his mind. There was someone who belonged in the darkness who hadn't returned. He had gone with a dirty little shifter. That caused a flame to spring to his aged eyes. He knew he would be able to finish what he started. He wasn't going to stop now with the setback of being left astray of the traitor's trail. That one in question had been one of the trusted which had been in his personal guard. He supposed it wasn't a total loss. He could be without him for now. There was a more important matter at hand. He wouldn't allow anything to obscure his mind from his initial reason for this.

"Master, they are ready for your orders," the voice of his second in command told him as he stepped to stand in front of him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Tell them to ready themselves. We set out for that filthy land in a few days. It will take time before we can begin our travel," he replied.

"Understood," the man said before he walked out to leave Aknadin to himself once more.

He held a pleased expression on his lips. He knew everything would go as planned. At least that is what he assumed. He didn't know of what was going on aside from where he was positioned. He only knew what happened in his coven. Outside of it was alien to him. He didn't care at all for anything else except his own kind. Call him a prick if you want. It was true. Everyone knew he was. Some were too afraid to say it. Others said it without thinking of the consequences. He would know if they were thinking ill of him. They would be corrected easily. His own kind were like sheep to him. He was their shepherd. They heeded to his beckoning. They did as he told him. Sure he had a few here and there that prove to be obstacles. He was able to fix them without too much of a complaint. He controlled them with a flick of his wrist. Some would think him an ego maniac, but he cared little as long as they did what they were told. If those he held some type of leash over behaved there was no cause to worry.

His mind turned to that one he decided to leave alone. That spiky blonde haired loudmouth who had always disobeyed him. He was wondering why had he cast him aside? There was a part of him was second guessing his decision. It might not have been the wisest thing to allow him to get away so easily. But that's what brought those who ran back into his web. They would soon return to him with arms wide open. Of course his followers may think his ideals were total bullshit. Those outside of his spectrum of tolerance knew this firmly. They knew all of his thoughts were only for himself. He wasn't looking out for his coven. Perhaps, but he wasn't concerned about it that much. If anyone decided to surpass him in any sense they would be squashed like the infantile scum they were. He was ruthless towards those who opposed him or that wanted to change anything. That was why this war was about to begin. He would be the one to rain fire upon that _precious _little piece of paradise. He knew he would come out on top in the end. At least that is what he thought, but he wasn't privy to what was going on outside.

"Master, there is someone here to see you," his second in command said before a man with obsidian black hair and crimson eyes stepped inside.

The door closed behind him. Those devilish eyes stared at him with a bitterness. It cut through him like a knife. It sent shivers wracking down his spine. He curled his hands into fists. He wasn't one to show weakness. Even to another man or being who was stronger than him, he wouldn't reveal his faults. He had heard of this creature before. He had never known he would be able to have an audience with him. It surprised him a little. His outward expression was void of any emotion. His cold stare met that heated gaze without a moment's hesitation. He wouldn't dare become intimidated.

"Hello, I believe you plan to oppose someone I know," the velvet smooth voice of the demon uttered.

Aknadin narrowed his eyes before asking icily, "How do you know of that? I don't inform the enemy of my plans."

"No, but I have my ways of knowing things," he said with a chuckle. "Your forces are meager compared to the ones I am supplying him."

"What are you talking about?" Aknadin inquired with a brow raised.

"Now, now, who am I to reveal my resources?" Zorc teased with a smirk that could rile up any creature crossed those lips of his that would entice anyone into his shadow. "Get too close, and you might be torn to pieces. Can't have that now can we?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the aged Elder scoffed in response.

"Really? That's rich coming from you," barked the demon in disgust of this cretin. "That's the best you could come up with?"

Aknadin was growing cross now as he snarled, "I have nothing else to say to you. Be gone, and good riddance with you."

"Oh, but you seem to forget you can't cast me out so easily," he chided as if he were talking down to a child than an Elder of the vampiric race.

"I should've known," he murmured under his breath which only brought another smirk to Zorc's lips. "What are you here for then?"

"That's simple," he said casually. "To stall you. All of your soldiers are being attacked by my shadow children."

"W-What? You're kidding," Aknadin breathed in disbelief.

Zorc smirked as he knew he had the man cornered while he taunted, "If you think I'm bluffing go check for yourself. I'll still be here for only a few minutes. So you'd best hurry."

Aknadin didn't believe this at all. Was the Lord of Darkness bluffing? He highly doubted that. It didn't mean he wouldn't take the advice. He rushed out of the room. He walked briskly to where the armies would be stationed. He stared in petrification at the sight before him. Beings of pure chaos were attacking them. It seemed like his people were winning, but barely. He went back the way he had come. He'd best not keep the demon waiting. He knew that he shouldn't doubt him. If he did it may cost him dearly. He knew this action wouldn't be easy. He noticed when he walked back inside the room Zorc was still there. He had kept his semblance of a promise. He supposed he had stayed within the time limit he had been given. That didn't assure him of anything. He remained on his toes. He had the feeling if he dropped his guard for a brief instant everything would be lost.

"Tell me something, will you?" Zorc inquired casually.

Aknadin was panting harshly from the swiftness of his earlier movements as he rasped, "What?"

Zorc's expression then turned smug, "Did you see them? They were attacking them. Their tendrils of madness reaches out to each of them. They grow hungry. Every single one of your people will be a fine cuisine for them."

He was having difficult drawing a breath to his lungs. He doubted he was hyperventilating. He felt close to it. He tried to push down that creeping enemy inside of him. He couldn't let hysteria claim its hot touch upon him. He stared at Zorc. He didn't let any of the temptations of fear seek refuge in his eyes. He knew he probably looked paler than he usually was. It was possibly near to impossible to make that dissipate. He didn't back away. He stood his ground. He almost felt his knees buckle, but he tried to push that aside as well. This proved harder than the other feeling from before. He started to wonder if it was himself who was causing this or if it was the demon. He was leaning more towards the latter of the two.

"I did see them," he confirmed after a few moments of stabilizing himself. "I saw them fighting my people. They seemed as if they were winning against your brats."

"Oh? Is that what you thought? You are more of a fool than I previously made you out to be," he murmured. "They were letting you see what you wanted to."

Aknadin's eyes widened to a fraction before he said, "That's a lie."

Zorc splayed his hands out with an innocent expression on his face before saying, "Do I look like a person who would spew those inane things to anyone?"

"Yes," growled the Elder as he was trying to think of a way to make this monstrosity to vanish from his presence.

"Have you figured out yet nothing you come up with cause me to go away?" Zorc taunted as if he knew what the man might be trying to come up with. "You should have known by now I will not vanish. At least I shall stay until my business with you has finished."

"What else must you do before you can leave?" Aknadin spat with anger fueled inside of his voice due to the recent information he had been supplied with.

"I might as well tell you. Aside from stalling you I shall say your pursuit is futile," he says conversationally in a nonchalant manner.

Aknadin furrowed his brows slightly when hearing this before asking uncertainly, "Why do you speak such foolish ideas? My momentum cannot be interrupted. Those bitches shall die by my hands."

Zorc narrowed his eyes with a dark glint within those scarlet pools before saying in a low murmur, "I assure you if you try that you shall find your death will never end. You shall be granted no afterlife. Your second life would be immense torture every waking and sleeping hour. I would subject you to mental, physical, and spiritual agony. You would beg for mercy. You will bargain with me. You will go through denial. Need I continue with the list of your purgatory?"

"No," he hissed as he was twitching from the annoyance bursting within him to his very core of his being.

"Somehow I doubt that," Zorc says with that all too familiar smirk that didn't often leave his lips. "Your blood would rain down until it would attract flies. Your decaying corpse will be ridden with maggots. Isn't that such a lovely picture to imagine?"

"Shut up!" Aknadin shouted as he tried to close out the words he was forced to hear.

"Oh no, have I angered the mighty Elder?" Zorc inquired with a thick coat of condescendence dripped off throughout his voice.

"What do you think, you petulant imp?" Aknadin snarled as a fierce light ignited to make his pallor appear sickly in comparison to how he had looked like before rage bared its ugly head to him.

"I think you're afraid," Zorc taunted.

Aknadin glared with that flame burning brighter by the second before growling, "Does it look like I am?"

"Yes, deep down it does. You appear as frail as you are inside. I know you in and out. I shall expose everything that causes you fear, anger, bitterness. Every single emotion you can feel. I will make it sprout forth. You shall grow to despise me in due time. This is a warning to you, Aknadin. Crossing the shifters the wrong way shall lead you to me. Once you are there…you will never return."


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **

Bakura strode with purpose. He was dragging Ryou along with him. He wasn't about to leave his mate where others might take him for themselves. Oh no, he would never allow that to happen. He held a fire within his eyes that could make any person shiver at a single glance. He knew what he must do. He had been shown where the other old fools dwelled. He needed to fid them before any of them could figure out what his plans were. It might prove to be easier said than done, but he was pass the point of giving a shit. He held this smirk upon his lips while he moved closer to his desired location. He heard his hikari whimper. This only encouraged him to continue on his way. He wouldn't stray from what his mind was firmly believing that he should follow through until the very end. He hadn't thought of what may occur once he arrived. He did have his knives, claws, and fangs. He yearned for them to learn the lesion he would teach. They would know that he was the one they should listen to. He wasn't the one who took orders from others. He always disobeyed, but he wasn't punished. No there were better subjects for that to bestow upon. He was laid aside. Now, they would see the wrong they had made in allowing him to slink away from their wrath.

"Oh look, a little pup has decided to crawl into our den," a taunting voice mocked from the circle Bakura was approaching.

"Is that what you think I am?" He inquired slyly. "You should be careful what you say around certain people. If you aren't then your tongues will be ripped out of your mouths. Perhaps I'll make you eat them."

"Why must you have dragged that little leech in here?" Another spoke up dryly. "Leave him outside."

"He stays with me," he snarled. "If you have any issues to that I won't be afraid to slide my fingers straight through your throats. It will be fun….. At least for me."

"You seem to think that you'll be able to take all of us down?" The first asked with a smidgen of uncertainty mixed in his voice.

"Cauvius, you forget," he sneered. "You aren't the boss of me."

The man who had been named as Cauvius glares fiercely at him. His nostrils were flared. His backed was arched in preparation of an offensive movement. He had taken in every action the silver haired shifter took in front of him. His jaw was clenched. The silent grind of canines could be heard throughout the area. It wasn't unusual. He knew he shouldn't let his guard down. He knew exactly who he was dealing with. It was common sense to be wary around the one who would be King. If no one was then everyone would be fools in his eyes. Fortunately that bridge had already been crossed a long time ago. He was face to face with this treacherous being.

"You dare oppose us?" Cauvius asks in a low growl. "It seems you've become even more petulant as time has passed."

Bakura held a light smirk as he replies pleasantly, "Oh yes, I do. I didn't come all this way for you to brush me away. I'm not leaving when I've only just arrived. My business with you impudent children is far from over."

"You're a monster. What business do you have with me, the High Elder of the Shifters?" Cauvius inquired warily while he still held his ground firmly before the thief.

"I know," he says simply. "Did you respond to me because you thought the obvious would faze me?"

"No, that wasn't the point," the man said in annoyance. "You didn't answer my question."

Bakura shrugs nonchalantly as he responds casually, "It doesn't matter. You don't need to know my reasons. You're about to venture to whatever comes for you after death. I could explain it to you, but you'd never easily grasp the meanings. It's not something you or any of the other Elders would ever hope to understand."

Cauvius gasped in exasperation. He didn't comprehend the direction this man was taking. His path was shrouded in darkness to him. He doubted he would ever be able to figure him out. Did he truly want to? No, but that wasn't what he was trying to accomplish. He supposed his reasoning wouldn't help. He could try to sway Bakura away from this. Although that course may end up as a failure. He could attempt it. Somehow he had the feeling the silver haired man knew what he was thinking about. He could see a slyness within those hazel flecked crimson eyes staring back at him with a venomous hatred. He hadn't shown an instant of fear towards him. Why should he when he was the High Elder? He was the arrogant son of a bitch who ran the show around here. He wouldn't let a little pup ruin his ways. It would either be a battle of wills between them or another type of fight. He had the suspicion he would lose. He most likely wouldn't see the final act.

"Surely there is another way than killing me and the others," Cauvius spoke up after a stretch of the ominous silence.

Bakura's lips curled into another sneer as he mocked, "Another way? Does it look like I can be easily manipulated like all of your other subjects?"

_Finish this soon, my dear. You must not prolong the inevitable, _the voice in his mind spoke in a low purr that would always lure Bakura in.

_I know. Let me have my fun, _he thought in response before his attention was returned to Cauvius who was giving him a strange look.

"No, but you can be by demonic forces," he countered which had stilled the man for an instant that gave Cauvius the impression he was correct about this.

"You know nothing," Bakura says scathingly. "I have my reasons for you and the rest to die. You have no place in what I have in mind. That is why you must disappear. It doesn't matter if it's by my own hands or by another's."

Cauvius frowned for a moment before he spoke once more, "Yet you haven't done this action. You have been taking your time. Playing with your prey. Any reason why you're doing that? Or am I left in the dark for the second time today?"

"You shall be left in the dark," he answered simply. "Enough of this. It's time for the main event."

Bakura held that all too familiar smirk upon his lips. He hadn't let it slip. He dropped his hands onto his belt. He brought forth too long knives. The blades on the ends had been polished. They were sharpened. He had come prepared. He had put Ryou to a safe place behind him. He wouldn't allow his pet to be harmed by these idiots. He knew they could see the menace he carried with the weapons clenched firmly in his hands. He lunged forward in one graceful leap. His blades lashing out to slide cleanly through any throat that decided to be close by. He always did enjoy a long bloodbath. It brought out the beast within him. He snarled in pleasure as he heard their grunts of pain. He was pleased to hear a few outcries. That made it all the more enjoyable for him. He slashed, cut, sliced and diced any flesh surrounding him. He was in a frenzy. He didn't need the blood to make him become this. It was the mere thought of a fight, the way his weapons passed through skin and bone like butter. That showed his expertise he wielded in this macabre art. He finished it quickly. It didn't take long because there weren't that many of the Elders in there. He supposed that all of them had been there. He should know. He pivoted on his feet once he finished to fetch Ryou. He had sheathed his daggers before licking them clean. It brought a shiver down his spine in euphoria whenever he did this.

Ryou looked up once he noticed his shadow half stood in front of him. He hesitantly glanced up. He saw all of the previous emotions there had vanished. He could sense that presence within him. It scared him a little to see that Bakura was continuing to let whoever it was stay in his mind. He didn't understand why the shifter was allowing an outside intruder to pollute his mind with lies. He would think the shifter would know better. He supposed he should've known this sort of thing would happen. He didn't know Bakura's past. He wouldn't completely understand what was going on, but he summed up the gist of it. He was there if the thief ever wanted to talk to someone. He was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. It seemed he would be dragged along yet again.

"W-Where are we going now?" Ryou asked quietly as he didn't want to evoke any meter of annoyance from the silver haired man.

Bakura sighed, "Let us find the main hall. Our friends shall be arriving soon."

"Why?" Ryou asked with slight confusion. "What reason do they have in coming here?"

"It seems the Elder of the Vampiric Race is out for them, and us," Bakura answered briskly while he switched tactic which was changing to carrying his hikari bridle style. "It will be best if they stay here in the meantime. The shifter forces are strong enough to handle almost anything."

"What do you mean by almost?" Ryou inquired cautiously.

Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly before answering warningly, "You should be careful what questions you ask. You don't need to know everything I know."

"O-Ok," Ryou said in a small squeak from the unexpected reprimanding.

_Soon, they shall see reason. They will know of the plan, and fall into my eternal shadow. _

()()()()()

_Little Akefia, I'm expecting you…._

The King of Thieves startled awake. He hadn't expected that. He noticed his body was drenched in a cold sweat. He had been lying in the bed he had been supplied with. He knew he would be traveling with the two blondes in the morning. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Quick puffs escaped his lips while he tried to quiet his breathing. He sensed that tendril of fear creeping up his spine. He was clenching the sheets tightly in his hands. He relaxed his grip before letting them fall back to the mattress he laid upon. He had finally calmed himself down after a few moments. He knew who that voice belonged to. A sharp flare rushed through him. How dare that parasite break through his defenses. He had blocked any mental penetration. It seemed he would have to strengthen his barriers. Otherwise what occurred would happen a second time. He wasn't sure what this meant. He was expecting him? That small sentence baffled him. Unless….no, that couldn't be. He didn't know the cretin would sink so low to use his last known family member. He knew Bakura was strong, but he as well as the other thief could be easily manipulated by the demon when he used certain means of persuasion.

He let a sigh escape his lips. He hadn't heard anything else. That didn't give him a reason to allow his guard to drop. Oh no, the scare only made him even more alert than he normally was. He glanced over at the window to notice the first few rays were poking through the curtain. He suspected that Isis may be helping him in some way. He noticed that there had only been one intrusion. He was used to a full on conversation. He was somewhat relieved yet wary at the same time. He didn't know what they might be facing once they reached the kingdom. Somehow he had this bad feeling grow in the pit of his stomach. He had also grown queasy for no apparent reason. He was mentally cursing to himself as he rushed up into a sitting position. He didn't feel he could reach the nearest bathroom in time. He leaned over one of the sides of the bed. He began to retch. Stomach acid spilled out in a fierce torrent. His hands gripped the edge sharply. He didn't let go until he finished. He moved back once he felt he was done. He leaned back in wonder. He could feel something kick inside of him.

"Oh shit," he whispered under his breath. "This can't be real."

He searched out with his mind. He knew he couldn't help with the temptation drawing him towards the darkness. He needed this. He hated to think or say it, but he needed Zorc. More than maybe he would like to admit. He was connected almost instantly. It didn't take long to find the Lord of the Shadows. He heard soft purring. It calmed him to where he could lean back in a more comfortable way against the pillows. He could smell the raunchy stench of his vomit. He canceled it out with ease. His entire concentration was on the soft murmurs. He was in a better state now to speak.

_I felt it, _he says simply.

There was a light chuckle before a response, _Of course. You remember the Pharaoh gave all of your connections back. You know from a certain night, you will have more than one child. _

Akefia growled low in his throat as he said in annoyance, _You could've at least warned me. I'm not prepared to be whatever this means._

_A mother? _Zorc asked in amusement as he taunted with the next part he spoke. _I thought you knew that would occur with being mine. You realized this from day one, Akefia. Don't tell me you returned to ignorance. _

_No, that's not it. I'm not prepared for being a parent! _Akefia shouted back as anger flared like a hose within his yell at the patronizing demon.

_Yet you know you need me. Is there another reason why you took down your defenses to reach out to me? _Zorc asked dryly.

_Shut up! You don't seem to realize my issue with this, _the thief hissed.

_What? That you aren't ready to become a mother to the children of madness? _Zorc inquired in surprise as well as a twinge of uncertainty of what his mate was telling him.

_That is part of it, _he said carefully. _You never told me it would come to this. I have the feeling you aren't going to tell me what you've set in motion. I know you are manipulating him. Why do you want him so badly? _

_Well, I needed someone to entertain me while you were gone, _he replied simply with a smirk.

_I don't think that's the only reason, _Akefia says dryly.

_No, but I don't think it would be fun for me if I told you everything, _Zorc answered teasingly.

_Does it sound like I care? _He snapped. _Either you give away a few things or keep everything to yourself. That is what I have experienced in the past. _

_Actually no, I normally reveal nothing unless it's necessary for me to speak a few things. It all depends on the situation, my dear, _he corrected him.

_Who really cares at this stage? _Akefia asked with a sigh. _I suppose you are somewhat right on that. _

_Aren't I always? _Zorc taunted. _You know you should return to me soon. Stop this petulance at once. I know you fled because of what was said. You cannot hide for much longer. Bakura might assist me in that matter. We shall see….. I shall see you in due time, my darling little thief. Until then I shall leave you alone. I will bother you later after you become acquainted with him. Farewell, love. _

Akefia brought his walls back up. He was indeed alone now, but he didn't know when another snippet of words may enter. He would prefer to be safe than sorry. He closed his eyes. He knew the mess he had created had been cleaned. It was as if it never happened. He had the feeling that was due to some kind of magic. Either that or the woman of this house had quite a good amount of cleaning staff around. He had the feeling it was the first of those two. He wouldn't be surprised. He turned on his side. He would need to be careful. He was hesitant on the idea of telling Malik about this. He probably should. It might aid him in future predicaments. He decided it was time to leave the room. He knew it would be best to begin their travel. He swung his feet over before raising himself to stand on his feet. He padded over to leave through the doorway. He noticed the two blondes were there waiting for him. He had donned on his crimson cloak, and his white tunic and tights. He knew his tanned skin as well as his muscles were easy to see. It didn't bother him. He wasn't afraid to be a show off.

"You seem troubled," Malik said when he saw Akefia approach them. "What happened?"

"He spoke to me," the thief answered. "Can I talk to you without your hikari around?"

"Sure," the spiky blonde haired assassin answered before they walked into a vacant area away from everyone else. "What did you need to tell me in private, 'Kefia?"

"He…said I'm carrying his children," he replied with a small hint of reluctance to reveal such personal information to his best friend.

Malik raised a brow when he heard this before saying softly, "I suspected it. There have been subtle changes in you recently."

Akefia sighed, "I know. I…..don't know what I'll do. He said Bakura will be there waiting for us. I fear it isn't for a mundane meeting."

"That means we should head out as soon as possible," Malik murmured. "Come on, let's go. We shouldn't stay here any longer."

"You're right," Akefia said as he knew he could trust him.

"Marik, we're leaving," Malik called out. "I assume you said your goodbyes to your siblings. If not do it quickly."

"I did that while you were talking to him," the lighter blonde muttered before he stepped out of the house with the other two.

"Will you be safe to travel?" Malik asked the thief in a hushed tone so he wouldn't be overheard.

Akefia nodded as he said, "Yes, I should be fine for a while. If anything happens I'll let you know."

The three departed from the building. They had said their farewells to the occupants that stayed behind. They had their plight to focus on. They also had to be mindful of the enemy who could be there at any turn or bend in the path. It took a few moments or so before they figured out what would be the fastest route. Marik had spoken up thinking that Aknadin and his party may be moving through the underground passages. That gave cause to stay away from any caverns and avoiding having to go down there. That would mean they needed to move on level ground for the time being. Eventually the trio found a pathway that had very few obstacles on it. They walked in silence for a time. Each of them were left alone to their thoughts. It took quite a while before they stood outside the gates of the kingdom. They were parted when the sensors detected they were expected presences. The three hesitated for a brief moment before they continued on their way. It took a small span of time until they figured out they needed to head for the castle.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally arrive," the murmur of Bakura says darkly before the silver haired man appeared in front of them when they had entered the castle. "It took you quite some time. I would hope you didn't get lost on your way here."

"No, and I'm surprised you aren't astounded to meet me," Akefia answers dryly. "I assume you're the one Zorc's attention is fixated upon. I can see why. We are somewhat similar while our appearances differ."

"I suppose that's true," he mused. "You were hoping to escape him weren't you?"

"Perhaps," Akefia answered slyly. "Why would it matter to you?"

"He will find out," Ryou says quietly although flinches with the look he was given from his yami. "He already knows."

"I'm guessing Zorc told you," Akefia says dryly.

"Did it take you long to come to that conclusion?" Bakura taunted with a smirk crossing his lips.

"No, I know he is controlling you to a certain extent. He wants both of us," Akefia replied bluntly.

"I don't care as long as I have Ryou," Bakura says in a low growl. "The Elders of my race have been taken out by my hands. The only threat that remains is Aknadin and his soldiers."

"You should know better than that, 'Kura," Malik said with concern in his gaze. "They aren't the only enemies against us."

"You lie!" Bakura snarled accusingly.

Malik held a small grin as he asked, "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No, you haven't," he answered as he calmed down. "I guess my judgment has been clouded recently."

"You'll find that's not the only thing the demon will screw," Akefia commented with a dry chuckle.

"I'm not surprise to hear that," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"We came to stay here for a while," Marik spoke up. "Aknadin may have decided to ignore us for now. I have the feeling he and his forces will come here."

"That would be correct," Bakura agreed.

"We shouldn't have to worry about anything except that," Ryou says from where he was sitting which was to the side of the silver haired man.

"You're forgetting Zorc," Akefia chimed in.

"Who could forget him?" Bakura spat.

"That's true," the Thief King murmured. "For all we know he could be listening in on us."

"He probably is," Malik remarked in agreement.

"Would it help if I told you he said we will fall into his eternal shadow?" Bakura asked the others.

"No, but we should stay on our guard if anything happens," Akefia replied although he had his suspicions when hearing this. "I have the feeling he might be planning something."

"Aside from what you told me?" Malik inquired gently.

Akefia shrugged. He didn't know if bearing Zorc's children would have anything to do with it. He had the sneaking suspicion it might play a role in it. He knew all of them had some part of the master plan. He looked intently at Bakura. He had the impression the other thief might have some inkling of an idea. He wasn't sure why. He supposed he could ask. Although something didn't feel right here. It was either in the air or he could sense Zorc's presence poisoning Bakura's tainted soul. He knew it was inside of him as well. He guessed it couldn't be helped. It was part of dealing with the devil. He wondered how deep the demon's seed was within the other man. He knew it would only be his hold. For him it was more than that firm grasp upon his everything. He knew things were about to become harder with the upcoming trials ahead of them. He hoped they would be able to come out on top in the end. He would think so with the resources they had as well as their strong wills.

"Have you felt him clench harder on your heart, your soul, or your existence itself?" Akefia asked gravely to the shifter.

"On my heart, yes I have. On my soul I haven't felt that much. Though I think he is sending his power to corrupt my darkness," mused Bakura aloud to the spirit.

"He will try everything and anything on us. Even to those we love," Akefia informed him. "He will most likely try to enter any of your minds. Do not let him pass through. That will only occur if you let your guard down or give in to his persuasion. He is highly skilled in having a silver tongue. So be wary."

The others nodded in agreement. They understand what Akefia had told them. Each of the four could feel the probing of the dark essence. Most likely trying to find any chinks in their armor. That would be easier said than done for the majority. The one they should worry about would be Ryou. He was the only pure soul out of them. He would be an easy target. He would have the others to help protect him, but he didn't want to be a burden. He could feel Bakura's arms tighten around him. Ryou knew his shadow cared about him. Bakura didn't show it often, but he did with little things. He wasn't sure if he should embrace this or struggle. He always had mixed feelings whenever his yami did this.

_Oh Bakura, what have I told you? _A mocking voice asked in the thief's mind.

_zYou told me nothing, _Bakura replied with a scowl.

Zorc chuckles darkly as he says, _No that's not right my dear. I told you to behave. You're acting rather naughty. Perhaps I should punish you later. Maybe take away your precious little hikari. What will you do then if I take what matters the most to you? _

_You bastard, _Bakura hissed as his anger mounted inside of him to unimaginable peaks. _I won't let you lay a finger on him. If you harm him you will regret it. _

_Will I? I think not. You seem to forget who the Master is here. Every person on the mortal plan is my board game. You are the main players. Your enemies are simple to figure out who they are. Your friends? Those are hard to figure out. I'm sure you think the four that surround you now will betray you in the end, _he taunted as he knew he was luring the thief into his web.

_No, that…can't be right. You're lying! _Bakura yelled as he tried to push the demon away from him which proved a futile attempt.

_You're falling…falling deeper into my arms. I'm here to catch you, little Bakura, _Zorc crooned as he could feel the shifter slipping further away from what was right and what he wanted him to believe.

_I…..won't lose….to you, _he managed to say through the drowsiness sweeping throughout his entire being.

_I didn't say you were losing. Come to me, _he beckoned softly.

Unbeknownst to Bakura, he was being dragged away from the outside world. His mind was dropping into the obscurity of the darkness. It encompassed him from all sides. He could hear voices calling him back, but he couldn't understand them. They were undecipherable whispers lost to his ears. He could only grasp the low murmur of the demon. He could see him so clearly. It was almost as if he were there. He guessed he was waiting for him to arrive. He knew it was a matter of time before they were face to face. He didn't know if he would like what he saw. He had somehow knew this would happen. He wasn't as close as Akefia was to the demon. He would most likely be second choice in comparison to the Thief King. He doubted it was the same, but they held their differences and similarities. He was descending yet again while he was having these thoughts. It was as if he were being led on a leash. This annoyed him immensely. He didn't appreciate being treated as if he were someone's pet.

"We meet at last," the purr said as Zorc's appearance came into focus for Bakura. "I'm glad this is the first time we see one another. Oh my, I like what I see here."

"Why am I here?" Bakura asked with a biting edge of irritation that was straining from his small restraint on it.

"It's quite simple, my darling little shifter," he chided as a hand came out to cup Bakura's cheek in a grasp that made him feel inferior to this monstrosity. "I wanted you to myself. Your body is my puppet. Your mind is now caught in the shadows. There's no way out for you now. There never was from the first time we shared a conversation."

"I don't believe this," he says as he takes a step back from that cool hand brushing ever so lightly against his flesh.

Zorc chuckled in amusement at this before he says, "You must. This is as real as it is outside. Anything that happens within my world effects you in both plains."

"I'm assuming I'm not the only one who will be taken hostage," Bakura stated dryly.

"Yes, the rest shall see it my way. I know your light half may stay out there. I think the assassin and the spirit shall end up in your situation," Zorc mused as he advances upon his desired prey.

"No way in hell am I letting you touch him," Bakura snarled as he made an attempt to lash out which proved to have a shadow bind his wrists together behind his back.

"It doesn't look like you have a choice," Zorc mocked as his hands cupped Bakura's face to have him forced to stare into those crimson orbs gleaming with triumph.

"I've heard no one does when dealing with you," sneered the silver haired man as he glared daggers at him. "If I had my blades out you wouldn't be so glad about how things are going for you."

"Do you mean these?" Zorc asks as he reveals the two knives he had used earlier. "I don't think you can any damage to me while you're tied up."

"You son of a bitch," Bakura growled in rage which had made his vision turn scarlet obscuring his line of reason.

"You're stating the obvious, my dear. Don't make a habit of it," he chastised as he stowed the blades in a safe spot where the thief wouldn't think they'd be. "You should also be wary of that mouth of yours. Say too many profanities…and I might have to teach you a lesson. I won't have to worry about that, now will I?"

"Get it over with then. I don't listen to people who hand out empty promises or threats they can't follow through," Bakura barked in response.

"If you insist," Zorc says with a smirk before he releases his hands from the shifter's face. "I'm assuming Akefia didn't warn you about what you may endure here with me."

"No, he didn't have time or reason to," Bakura snarled as he strained against his bonds "I doubt you'll tell me what you're planning to do to me."

"You would be right with thinking that way," Zorc murmured as he moved Bakura into a position where his ass was facing him. "You look so appealing this way. Although you will need to rid yourself of these clothes. That can easily be arranged.

Bakura growled in annoyance. He had the feeling this would take a long time. He didn't know when he would be able to escape from this. He doubted it would be anytime soon. He could feel his clothes being stripped off of him. He could feel a draft once he was bare. He felt exposed in front of him. He had some idea this might happen to him. He felt those soft hands caress the cheeks of his ass. It caused shivers to run his spine. His canines were grinding against one another. His fists were clenched in tight fists against the shadows. He heard the sharp slap reverberate in the expanse of the space they were in. He winced at it. He knew it would take a long time before he would break. One slap against him didn't cause any cracks. Something told him the demon knew how to break any type of person. That wouldn't have his resolve shatter. It would take an eternity for him to give in to another who was higher in power than himself.

"Mmmm, now that's much better," Zorc purrs when Bakura's naked form was revealed to him. "I never knew you had such a lovely form underneath what hid this from me."

"I wasn't hiding it from you," Bakura muttered even though he knew that he wasn't in control.

"I know," he said while he continued to stare. "I'm merely thinking of what I should do first. There are so many options to choose from."

Bakura sighed in frustration. It was humiliating having this prolonged. It felt unnecessary having himself ogled so thoroughly. He guessed he would have to become used to it. He could feel the demon's hands feeling him all over. He had never allowed someone to do this. Maybe he might of with Malik back in the past, but no one else. He had never let Ryou touch him. He was always the dominant one. It was strange for him having the roles switched. He could hear the impatient mewls from the midsection of the demon behind him. He knew it was the dragon. He shuddered at thinking of where Zorc might have it inserted within him. He couldn't see what was happening due to his face directed at the floor. There wasn't anything to see, but he could hear and feel everything. The hands were removed. He heard the shuffling of feet before a heat was pressed against his ass. He bit down on his lip to suppress a moan from escaping him. He wouldn't allow Zorc to claim any satisfaction from this. s He felt the molten hot tongue poke around inside while the dragon rubbed against his rear entrance. He could taste blood pooling inside of his mouth. He swallowed what leaked. He knew a few droplets fell forth coating his lips. It would probably dry almost right away. This brought more kindle to his fire. He could tell the dragon was dipping inside slightly. It was enough to cause a growl to erupt behind his closed mouth.

The tongue explored his inner walls. They clenched around it. This brought forth a pleasant mewl. It made the dragon vigorous in its movements. It started a slow thrusting. It was building up speed. He was mentally cursing himself when Bakura felt his own cock harden from what was occurring within his ass. He could feel Zorc's hands sneak around to begin stroking his member. He would curse profusely at the demon for doing that, but he couldn't because he didn't want any noises to be let loose except his snarls and growls. He couldn't handle all of this. It was causing a heat to pool in the pit of his stomach. His cock jerked in Zorc's hands. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was trying to stop himself from giving what the demon wanted from him. He had no reason to give in yet. He knew his resolve would become broken within time in this forsaken place. He would suffer, and gain more scars upon him in ways he would think impossible. He released a feral cry as his seed spills fiercely onto Zorc's hands. He hated himself from being unable to hold back. He knew this wouldn't be his last stand. He would have multiple chances to fight against him, and he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He hoped the others would find a way to cancel out the demon's powers. Until then he was trapped here to experience everything and anything Zorc desired.


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Ryou was becoming worried. His yami hadn't moved a muscle for almost an hour. He was trapped in Bakura's death grip. He was used to it. This wasn't the first time this happened. He glanced over at Akefia who gave a knowing look. He knew what the other thief was going through at the moment. He wasn't sure what he should try to do. He couldn't sit here much longer. He knew that his shadow half was lost to him. His body was here, but it was more of a puppet to Zorc than the lively thief he was used to being around. He wriggled in an attempt to free himself. It proved to no avail. He was stuck here for the time being. He knew the demon was poking at their mental walls. It wouldn't be easy to find a crack in the steel trap all of them held. His concerns were mainly for Bakura. He didn't know what he should do. He did want to help him, but he wasn't sure what would be the right course of action. He glanced over at the blondes and the white haired spirit. They were sharing a silent conversation. They probably knew this better than he did.

_You know you can do nothing to save him, kitten, _Malik spoke mentally as he added him to the mind link he had with Akefia and Marik. _Our link is strong enough to fend against him. We need to worry about ourselves. Bakura can handle himself until we're able to find a way to bring him back._

_Yes, you're probably right, _Ryou muttered even though he was uncertain if he should go along with their plan or try to figure out a way to make Bakura wake up from whatever nightmares he may be facing.

_Indeed, now we must plan. We will have to wait for a perfect moment to do this, _Malik told the others.

_You seem to forget, assassin, that Zorc has eyes and ears practically everywhere. Our world is his playground, _Akefia pointed out.

_Everyone knows that at this point, _Marik said from where he stood beside Malik. _The question is how do we play without leaning in to be trapped in his hands? _

_Oh that possibility is easier said than done, _Akefia replied. _No one leaves once his web is situated just right. The way to have the upper hand is to not become sitting ducks. We cannot become pigs ready for the slaughter. It will be our undoing if we cannot depend on one another. I may have said all of this before, but it is important enough to reiterate around you three._

_You have the correct direction, 'Kefia. I understand where you're coming from. I have the feeling he will bring up ghosts of the past to have us give in to him, _Malik said as he was worried with what he and the rest of his friends might be exposed to due to the demon's selfishness.

Akefia's stomach growled loudly. He held a small grin on his lips. He forget the last time he had eaten. Maybe it was weeks ago? He didn't know. He wasn't sure where there was sustenance in this place. He decided to wander around. He had excused himself from the others before he did this. He found the kitchen after a few moments. He wasn't sure why he felt an ominous aura in certain areas of the establishment. He had the feeling the shadows might be against him. He felt vigilant yet he knew his hunger was mounting. He quickly turned to stand in front of the fridge. He opened it once before riffling through it. He wasn't in search of anything particular. The cold chill coming from it eased him. It gave him a small ounce of reassurance that this was real. It wasn't his imagination or a dream causing all of this shit to occur to them. Though he knew it would take him a while to get used to his new role. Those words Zorc had spoken in his mind earlier haunted him.

He heard someone sneak up behind him. He didn't pay any heed to it as he pulled out a bag filled with slices of meat. He turned around to see the psychotic blonde staring at him in concern. He guessed he should appreciate this, but he ignored the stare. He knew if the thief wanted help he would say something. He pulled himself up to sit on the counter. It wasn't hard. He began to bring out different sized pieces. He brought them to his mouth before popping them in. His canines grounded them up with ease. He swallowed, and repeated the action. He did this until the container was empty. He placed it in the spot he assumed was meant for garbage. If not it didn't matter to him. He wondered what other symptoms he may encounter. He never thought he would be going through this to begin with. He supposed he would be fine whenever they decided to appear.

"What's bothering you now?" Malik asked softly as he moved over to sit on the counter beside him.

Akefia felt a tanned arm wrap itself around him before he sighed, "Many things. You know what they are. The usual, and the new issues in our lives."

"That's true," Malik said as he pulled Akefia close against his side. "You know we'll get through it together. Like old times, right 'Kefia?"

"Yeah, like old times," Akefia agreed softly as he leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder. "What do you think will happen now? I doubt we'll be given a reprieve."

"Who knows?" Malik asked in wonder. "Anything could be thrown at us. The impending enemies aren't here yet, but we have the darkness to fend off."

"Have you wondered if any of the others are in the same situation as myself?" Akefia inquired him. "Marik and Ryou might have it. No doubt Zorc will do it to Bakura. Anything in his domain occurs to the body outside. I should know that more than anyone else."

"It's almost as if he's trying to form a harem," Malik joked.

Akefia laughed lightly at this before he said, "That wouldn't be unexpected. He has tried it before."

"I know, but don't you think it's a coincidence?" Malik asked skeptically. "If two hikari's and yourself are pregnant….our defenses won't be as strong as they normally are."

"I've realized this," Akefia murmured. "We'll figure out something."

"I suppose," Malik muttered uncertainly as he didn't like winging it depending on the danger they would need to defeat.

A comfortable silence hovered over them. It didn't bother them. It felt right as they relished in the company of the other male. It reminded them of how things were back in the day. Akefia remembered when he had saved Malik from the slave trade. He had trained the blonde to become King of the Assassins. He was his second in command whenever they did a partner job. They depended on one another to a certain extent. Obviously they were able to do things on their own, but they knew operations went easier when they worked together. He knew everything changes with time. People did as well. Akefia held a strong conviction that Malik hadn't changed in the slightest. That brought a warmness to sprout in the cold cage of his heart. This only occurred when he was around him. It didn't rise for anyone else. Malik suspected this because he felt a closeness towards Akefia. It was stronger than what he felt for his own light half.

"Did you ever wonder what could have gone differently?" Malik asked casually which had broken the barrier of the silence that had fallen between them.

"All the time," Akefia replied softly as his arms were securely wrapped around the assassin. "Gods, I sometimes forget how much I miss this."

Malik chuckled lightly as he teased, "Are you talking about me or being this close? Hopefully our mates won't become jealous if they caught us in this position."

"Both, and I know," Akefia says softly as his head is buried deep into the side of Malik's neck.

"Careful there, 'Kefia. I don't want you leaving any marks," Malik said with another laugh at how the thief was acting. "You might draw me into a crazed phase."

"Perhaps, but I like it when you're in those," he purred as he inhaled Malik's intoxicating scent.

Malik smirked as he asked, "Do you want it now? I'm sure since you're so near it wouldn't be difficult."

"Yes," Akefia replied huskily as his tongue darted out to run across the pulsing vein in front of him which caused a moan to escape the blonde's lips.

Malik's expression grew into a grin. His eyes were splashed with more crimson. It wasn't from bloodlust. Oh no, it was from his psycho side leaking out. He knew this was what Akefia wanted from him. He would give anything to the thief if he asked for it. If he asked for his undead heart, he would gladly rip it out of his chest to entrust it within his capable hands. He felt that teasing warmth move across his vein again. He growled low in his throat. His grip tightened upon him as he shifted Akefia so that their cocks were brushing against one another. He noticed the spirit was rock hard against him. It pleased him to notice this. This means it would be easier for the fun to begin. He knew it would help them cope with what shit they were in for. He knew Akefia wouldn't be asking for this unless it was for a good reason. He wondered if this would be mainly foreplay or if they would arrive to the main event at some point.

"How do you want this to unfold?" Malik asked in a rough rasp while their ministrations continued.

"You know how I like it," Akefia purred as he curled around him so pleasurably it caused another moan to slide through the blonde's lips.

"Rough, and wild," was all Malik managed to say before he tore Akefia's clothes off until their bare members rubbed in a frenzied momentum against one another's. "Is this what you wanted, 'Kefia?"

"Oh yes, Malik. That's it," groaned the King of Thieves as he had been pushed back so he was laying down on the counter with the assassin on top of him.

"Is this better than the demon?" Malik rasped as he fucked Akefia as if he were a wild animal needing relief with the one person he could want to do this with.

"Considering it's you, hell yes," Akefia moaned as his hips bucked against Malik. "You know I can never last long with you."

"I thought so," Malik commented under his breath as he continues to ravish the thief.

Malik knew it would only be a short time before the thief came for him. He was feeling his release nearing its peak as well. It was hard from the excitement he felt with being this intimate with Akefia after all this time. He moved fast and harder against him. They were moaning in sync as pre-cum escaped their shafts. It took a couple more rubs before they came fiercely. Their fluids soaking both of their cocks. They were panting harshly while they calmed from the orgasmic high. Akefia felt satisfied for once in his life. He wrapped his arms around Malik once again. He didn't want to let go. He knew inside he felt afraid. He feared if he let Malik out of his grasp, he would be lost to him forever. He didn't want that to happen. He wasn't sure what he would do if the blonde wasn't a part of the rest of his days. He didn't care if it was obscured by madness or shattered by light. He cared for Malik, and he knew the blonde held the same feelings for him.

"Malik, does this change anything between us?" Akefia asked softly once they had calmed down to where they could speak normally.

Malik thought the question over for a few moments before he replied, "Yes, I think so. We can't have the others knowing about this. I'd hate to think what Marik might say or react if he found out."

"Knowing Zorc, he'd most likely become more possessive than usual. He would want me to cut all ties with you," Akefia mused. "I will make sure he doesn't know. If he finds out then it will happen because he figured it out for himself."

"Don't you think he'd know by now? Bakura would probably tell him anything he wanted," Malik muttered. "I have the feeling he will ensnare all of us in some way before Aknadin and his people arrive."

"Let's hope for the best," Akefia says when hearing this as he wondered if it was true. "I doubt Zorc can trap all of us."

"Come now, Thief King, you should know better than I about that infuriating demon," scoffed the assassin when those words had left Akefia's lips.

He sighed, "You're right. I shouldn't be giving myself false promises when I know better. He will come after us. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm afraid."

Akefia stayed in the way he was against the spiky blonde haired man. His head remained nuzzled against Malik's shoulder. He didn't want to move away. He felt so comfortable. He wished this moment could last forever. Unfortunately he wasn't able to think this way. He knew he could have dreams, hopes, wishes, but they would end up falling deep into the fathoms of the abyss. He wondered what would be fall upon him if he reached out to the demon a second time. He had the impression it wouldn't end well for him. He felt Malik's arm around him tighten ever so slightly. It was enough for him to notice. He drew comfort from the warmth and reassurance spread from that small spark of attempted comforting. A thought passed by of why Malik acted this way towards him instead of the one he was supposedly in love with. It struck him odd yet satisfying to realize this little fact. Perhaps he might be a tad bit selfish, but he knew Malik was the same way.

"It will be fine eventually," Malik assures in a soft whisper against Akefia's ear. "Don't worry about now. Relax, 'Kefia. You know you're safe with me."

"He always said you would betray me," the thief muttered sleepily.

Malik frowned when hearing this as he says reassuringly, "Have I ever stabbed you in the back in the past? You're letting him dominate you too much. You should be able to know what's right, and what is infected by maggot coated lies."

"I know, but it's always been this way. It's difficult to tell which thoughts are mine, and which ones are part of his manipulation," Akefia tried to explain. "Everything is jumbled up. I remember his rules, the teachings, everything. I have attempted erasing them, but they rise to the surface a while after I've done it."

"It's almost as if he's trying to grind them into you again," Malik mused as he was more than a little concerned with what he had heard from the white haired spirit. "Have you tried removing yourself from his contamination yet? You said you were a few years ago. I'm assuming you either never managed to get around to it or he wouldn't let you leave him. I'm betting I'm right on the first option."

Akefia grimaced, "Yes, you are. I tried a while ago after I mentioned it. He may have eavesdropped on our conversation. He dragged me back to his domain. You remember what I told you. I don't think I need to remind you."

Malik nodded in response. He knew what the thief was trying to say. He remembered what he had been told the last time. Akefia had said that Zorc had chained him to the wall. He was driven into starvation. He was cut, branded, whipped, and marked in every place on his body. He had told the assassin it took ages for the property markings to vanish. Yes, they were for that precise purpose. It was to mark what belonged to him, and to teach the specter a lesson he wouldn't forget. Well he did after a couple thousand years, but you get the point he was conveying to his best friend who was now his secret lover. They were still close friends, but the other title sustained its meaning between them. The worry remained that the other blonde and the demon might know of their forbidden act. It was buried deep within the trench of their minds. It wasn't Akefia's nor Malik's intentions of pondering that notion at the moment. They were too wrapped up in their comfortable embrace. Neither of them wanted to be parted yet. There were only a few times they could share these moments. They needed to make the most of them.

"No, you don't," he replied gently. "I know we both don't want to move, but we must. Otherwise Marik might walk in on us."

"Perhaps, but who the hell cares?" Akefia huffed. "He isn't my problem."

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly as he says warningly, "You do know if he or Zorc finds out, I won't be the only one sinking in the tar pits here."

"It takes more than that to cross the Nile safely," the thief teased. "I suppose you might be right there. That doesn't mean it needs to be our top concern on the pile. You know that _he _could sneak his way in with our guard semi-down at the moment."

"Don't you dare bring that up now, 'Kefia," scolded Malik as he was half serious and half teasing him.

"What? Are you surprised I decided to say it?" Akefia replied innocently with a devil may care glint in his grey orbs that were shining with mirth as well as other emotions flashing to join the fray.

Malik smirked as he nipped the side of his neck, "Best be careful… I might take a few more bites out of you."

"I'm almost amazed you haven't already," Akefia taunted. "There is a special ritual we could commit during our time alone…."

"Oh? What might that be?" Malik inquired with mild interest at the trailed off suggestion that had been thrown his way.

"We could bind our souls together," Akefia told him simply. "There are a few people who would detect it. I highly doubt Zorc or a pup would easily notice it."

"Perhaps, but I'm not sure how long that will last," Malik murmured. "Where exactly did you hear about this?"

Akefia held a sly expression upon his face as he replied, "I don't think you'd want to know."

Malik shrugged. He supposed he didn't need to know the exact information. He wondered what this might lead them towards. He knew what Akefia was enduring. He didn't know if doing this may interfere with it. He knew Akefia could see the emotions flaring across the canvass of his tanned complexion. He wasn't sure if he should agree or decline. Of course he wanted to be that intimate with him. He was battling with the feeling he was stabbing his hikari in the back. He did hold that nagging tendril in the back of his mind. He probably should listen to it, but he wasn't sane after all. He didn't have to. He could throw morals out the window in a split second or make the decision before thinking about the consequences. He wasn't the best person most of the time. He was a greedy, selfish shadow after all. He wanted what his impulses told him. He rarely paid attention to his mind. It depended on the situation. Though this involved one of the few people he cared about, he decided he should at least put a small ounce of consideration into. He also had the option of not debating on this for as long as he has. He figured he had put Akefia through enough waiting. It was time to make his final decision. He knew what he wanted now. He brushed everything aside. The thief was his main objective. He was the one person he thought he might be able to spend the rest of eternity with. Perhaps he may have thought or said this to Marik a time before, but he knew in his hearts of hearts that Akefia was his true love.

"Alright, let's do it," he replied. "How were you told to do this?"

"Give me your hands," Akefia answered as he held out his own for Malik to place his bronzed appendages upon. "Concentrate on me. Feel for my core as I find yours. We should connect without any issues."

Malik focused on Akefia's face. He stared intently as he searched with his mind. He felt a presence reaching out for his. He recognized it as the thief. He touched it without hesitation. He was held in a vice grip as they were meshed together. Their locked gazes tore away after a few moments had passed. They both held satisfied grins on their lips. Malik knew this would bring good will upon them. Akefia held his doubts. He wasn't sure if this had been the best idea, but he knew it would make sure not even Zorc could tear him apart from the one person that truly mattered to him.

"You know he's going to try harder now," Akefia whispers softly. "Even though he can't tell our souls are bound to each other, he can sense it. Telling and seeing are two different ways of finding details about someone or more than one person."

Malik rolled his eyes as he says dryly, "Yeah, I know that. Did you have to ruin the moment?"

Akefia held a small smirk on his lips before he replied nonchalantly, "No, but you know it's true."

"I can feel him now probing our mental walls for weaknesses. Seems the bitch has returned to find the hole to plunge through," Malik commented in annoyance. "Does he ever give up?"

"Not easily," Akefia muttered. "I can feel him as well."

Malik nodded, "Yeah, either we ignore him or allow him entrance. What choice shall we choose 'Kefia?"

"He will break through any second now. Let's lay down our cards now. He won't see them, but we know what move we've played," he answered with a mischievous smirk appearing on his lips.

The Thief King was correct. It took a few moments before cracks began to splinter in their mental walls. Soon enough the lines broke apart. It was almost like an egg being shattered to reveal the substance inside. In this case it was allowing them to have contact with him. Malik and Akefia would need to be alert for any tricks. They knew well by now to expect anything from the sly devil they were dealing with. The question was, what sort of fight were they prepared for? Zorc could toss them different ways or into the same predicament. Neither of them knew what they might or might not be facing. They guessed they would have to wait and see.

_Well, well, here we meet again. I see you went against my rules, Akefia. You've been so naughty. I wonder what punishment lies in your near future. I already have plans for your admirer over there. He wouldn't enjoy a visit from the slave trader. You do remember him right? You rescued the whelp from him. Such a shame you became best friends with the assassin. I would think he would make a useful subject in my dominion. I had thought he would've been a good influence, but it seems my judgment has been misplaced. It's time you've received your medicine, my lovelies. _


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

"They've been gone for a while," Marik says after a while of the silence between him and the creampuff. "What do you think they might be up to?"

Ryou shrugged as he replied casually, "I'm not sure. They're probably catching up with each other. You know it's been a long time since those two have been around each other in who knows how long."

"Yeah, but I have the feeling something's wrong," he said uncertainly. "Wouldn't you think Zorc would've come after us first? We are the hikari's after all."

"I do too," Ryou admitted as he had finally managed to escape Bakura's death grip on him after a while of wriggling around to find the best spot to slip through. "He hasn't moved yet. I'm worried about what he might be going through. It frustrates me that I can't do anything. Do you have any idea how that feels? I'm supposed to be the hikari, but I can't do a single thing to help my shadow."

Marik flinched once Ryou had finished. He hadn't been expecting that. He was given an apologetic look within those hazel eyes that were flush with worry, concern, and the beginnings of fear tangling in the mix. He doubted he could fully comprehend what the white haired immortal was feeling. Did he want to? Yes, because then he could finally understand. He didn't know what was occurring between the two Kings. He could almost grasp the concept of it, but when he tried to reach for it the answer came loose from his grip. He was lost in the dark once more. He didn't like this. None of them did. He was worried for his best friend who seemed to be inactive at the moment. He tapped the shifter's shoulder. Nothing happened. He could see those hazel flecked crimson eyes becoming more feral. They were turning a golden hue. He held a hand out behind him to warn Ryou to stand away from him for now. He couldn't afford losing anyone else.

He remembered Bakura telling him he would shift for the first time when the moon was full. It wasn't night outside yet. It was nearing that time. He had the feeling he would experience it. He was nervous because the other one wouldn't be able to help him. He could hear the tendril of the thief's presence trying to reach out to him. He grasped it with his mind tightly. He wasn't letting go anytime soon. He knew if he did he might not have this chance again. He waited until he felt they wouldn't break contact. He relaxed when he knew it was stable. He wondered why Bakura needed to speak to him. Maybe it was a warning or he desired to aid him. He felt that it most likely was the first of the two options. Although he could be wanting to speak to him about the first shift. It was a possibility that might be a topic of discussion. That all depended on how much time they'd have to chat.

_Marik, I'm glad this worked. Protect Ryou. Don't let any harm come to him or you shall pay dearly for what happens to him, _Bakura told him sternly. _Aside from that I know tonight shall be your first shift. I won't lie to you. It will hurt more than the initiation ceremony. You'll have to become used to the new form you'll take on. That's all I can tell you. I cannot speak for long otherwise he will notice. He may either try to take you through our connection. _

_You're talking to me now, that's all that matters. I'll deal with him if he dares to come into my mind. You know I'll protect Ryou. I suppose that makes sense. I'm guessing I'll know tonight, _he says thoughtfully as he's trying to take in all of what the thief was telling him. _We'll get you out of there, 'Kura. At least we'll try. _

He chuckled lightly as he said warningly, _He will use my body as his puppet. Whatever happens is his doing. It isn't of my free will. Whenever I rise from my current position…don't trust what you see. He is the master deceiver, and he will stop at nothing until he claims what he's after. _

_I understand, _Marik replied before cutting off the contact.

"What did he tell you?" Ryou inquired as he had sensed what had transpired mentally between his friend and his dark half.

"He told me to protect you or I'd pay dearly for any harm befalling you," Marik explained as he sat down with Ryou walking over to sit with his legs crossed next to him. "He also gave me a bit of information about my first shift. He did say that Zorc has control over his body. Whenever it moves we cannot trust him. If he speaks to us we cannot entrust that he'll double cross us."

Ryou sighed, "I wish none of this happened. Why can't the demon leave him alone? He hasn't since the time Bakura doesn't speak about around me."

"It's because he won't stop until he has what he wants," Marik responded simply. "There's nothing else to it except that."

"I know," he said somberly. "The other two should return soon. I think Bakura might move or speak when they arrive."

"We'll get through this, Ryou. We always have," Marik assured as he placed a reassuring hand on one of his shoulders.

He nodded in agreement. He could understand the sense Marik was conveying towards him. His mind was more concerned about Bakura than hopes of surviving through this. He wondered what was occurring to his yami. He was able to feel everything Bakura did. It didn't matter if he was controlled or not. He could still feel residual inklings of what Bakura felt. He knew that whatever was occurring wherever he was, it wasn't anything pleasant. He wished this could all be over soon. It seemed as if the flames were becoming hotter the further they delved into their situation. He knew he wouldn't be able to suspend the probing. He might be able to for a short period of time, but he didn't know how well that would last. The other force was stronger than their own. The odds were against them whether they liked it or not.

"I'm not sure we can, Marik," he muttered under his breath as he hoped he hadn't been overhead.

"Have you two been busy while we were gone?" Malik teased as he entered the room with an arm around Akefia's shoulders.

The Assassin and Thief were fully clothed. They had dressed before they had left the kitchen. Malik inched into his hikari's mind slightly. He looked at what Bakura had told him earlier. His lips drew into a frown when he had seen it all. He stayed at the doorway with the thief. He had whispered to him what he had seen in Marik's mind. It caused one of Akefia's white brows to raise. He didn't know this was the case now. He guessed it was about to cross to this stage. Although he was more worried about either him, Malik, or the others being taken into those tendrils of darkness. It bothered him that they couldn't exactly prepare for any attacks. They had to play on the defensive. They had for such a long time. None of them were growing weary yet. There were no reasons why they should drop every precaution they had placed within their minds. The four did need to be careful with the threat Bakura held now. It was either staying together or letting the possessed shifter come after them. None of them had noticed if the silver haired man had made the slightest impression of a movement.

"Ryou," Bakura rasped from behind him.

The white haired creature of night in question elicited a small squeak. He hadn't expected this. He swiftly stepped out of those pale hands that had tried to snatch him. A sharp shot of panic raced through him. He wasn't sure what would happen while Bakura was possessed. He ran quickly to hide behind Malik. He knew he would be safe there. He didn't look back to see how his other half looked right now. He didn't want to. He had the feeling he wouldn't like what he'd see. He knew he could trust the psychotic blonde and the white haired thief. They would be able to handle this. At least that was what he hoped.

"What the hell?" Malik inquired in disbelief at the sight in front of him and the spirit. "Bakura, break away from him. This isn't you."

"What do you mean, Malik?" Bakura asked with his lips drawn into a wicked smile as a dangerous gleam entered those lupine eyes. "I'm the way I should've been from the beginning. This is how you will see me as."

"A desecrated corpse of an empty shell," the assassin stated bluntly. "That is what you are with your infection. You have no cure unless we free you from your cage."

"I'm disappointed he decides to use the only family member I have against us. It's almost a shame he won't come out to face us himself," Akefia remarked dryly. "You would think the so called Lord of the Shadows wouldn't hide in them like a weakling coward."

"He isn't," Bakura says indignantly. "You remember his last words to you and the blonde."

"I don't recall you ever calling me that," Malik taunted arrogantly. "I thought I meant more to you than that."

"I don't think he was speaking to you, Mal'," Akefia said with a small smirk curving on his lips. "I remember what he told us. So you're here to give us our medicine? What gives you the right to say we'll listen or take it all?"

Bakura takes a step towards him as he replied, "Oh yes, I will. It won't be hard. I can assure you that."

"Are we actually going to start this? Or will we continue to gab like a couple of ladies at tea?" Malik asked with slight annoyance dripping into his voice.

"No, the fun shall begin soon. You still have no patience, Malik," Bakura taunted as he knew that would rile the blonde up a little near to the point he would allow his emotions to get the better of him.

Malik narrowed his eyes slightly at this. He wasn't going to allow himself to make any impulsive movements yet. Although his body was telling him to. He ignore it for now. He couldn't give in to his crazed side. It was tempting to spill over. He inhaled sharply. His hands were clenched at his sides. Though one was clamped down on the Rod. He would use it if necessary. He didn't want to have to resort to that due to who it was they were up against. He was thinking in the back of his mind what strategy they should take. He glanced over at Akefia. He wondered if he might have an idea. He could tell Bakura was biding his time. Most likely waiting for the right time to advance upon them.

"I'm assuming he gave you the vials," Akefia muttered in frustration.

Malik widened his eyes in alarm as he asked, "What vials? Are you saying the fucker was serious earlier?"

"Yes, he doesn't joke lightly," Akefia answered bitterly. "Do you have them or not?"

"What exactly are they?" Malik asked in a deadpanned manner. "You aren't telling me he treats people on the mortal plain as if they're little brats."

"Be prepared for any effects if he manages to actually shove it down our throats," Akefia advised. "Yes, he does. It's to be expected."

"Understood," Malik said in response although he wasn't liking the way things were proceeding at the moment.

Bakura took another step towards them. Akefia noticed he was holding the said vials. This only encouraged his rage. He clenched his fists as he remembered what happened the last time those were used. He hadn't been coherent for weeks. He doubted Malik would endure the effects that he had when he had been forced to do it before. He forgot what he had been punished for in the past, but he knew what it was for right now. It was because of what he had done with Malik earlier. He was certain about this. He darted his grey pools around quickly. He wasn't sure if the other thief was deciding to come at him first or switch to tackling the blonde to the floor. He could tell Bakura was contemplating his options. He saw a light spark in his eyes. His attention was on him. This caused him to become slightly nervous. He took a step back when seeing the silver haired shifter start advancing upon him. It didn't take long before he was tackled to the ground. He struggled violently. His mouth was closed shut. He growled in irritation. He knew this was the demon's fault. He didn't want to take the stuff that they had been threatened they would consume. He knew that if he gave in, everything would be lost. The others wouldn't know as well as he did how to fight this menace.

"You will give in," hissed Bakura as he uncorked one of the vials. "You have no choice. Once you're taken out the rest shall follow."

"No way in hell is that happening," Akefia growled as he bit, scratched, and fought with all of his fury.

"We'll see about that," Bakura murmured as one of his hands managed to reach up to pinch hard on Akefia's nose which made his mouth fall open for him to slip in the liquid. "Don't spit it out on me or I'll make you take more."

Akefia glared daggers at him. His lips were shut tightly. He doubted he would be able to spit up the fluid. He gagged. He knew if he didn't swallow soon he would pass out. He couldn't allow that to occur either. He felt another of Bakura's hands smooth down his neck. He didn't appreciate being forced to do this. He gulped as he wasn't able to avoid the impulse. He wondered if murdering this man was a possibility. He didn't think so, but he dreamed of it with the rage building up inside. His breathing quickened as his heart raced frantically. It had been a while from the last time he had gone through this. He laid there while he was starting to feel lightheaded. He was mentally cursing the nuisance that concocted the mixture. He hated it the first time, and he still did the second time taking it. He despised the feeling of being out of it. He didn't feel himself. It was similar to an out of body experience, but this was worse.

"Akefia!" Malik exclaimed in worry when seeing the state his lover was in.

"D-Don't worry about me, Malik," the thief said as he tried in vain to hide the weakness out of his voice. "Save yourself and the others. It's me he wants."

"Are you sure?" Malik asked uncertainly. "I'm not leaving you. I can't."

"Then have Marik take Ryou away from here. I can't have anyone else falling into his trap," he said to him in exasperation at hearing how the blonde was to his plea.

"You heard him," Malik told his hikari before the lighter blonde took the white haired bloodsucker away from there within a timely fashion so they wouldn't get caught before they would be able to escape.

"I won't allow you to sacrifice your freedom for me," Akefia managed to say. "I'm not worth it."

"'Kefia, you should know I would do anything to keep you away from him," Malik says sternly.

"How adorable," Bakura spat bitterly. "It makes me sick seeing these sappy moments. You know you cannot escape from him no matter how much you try."

"You aren't Bakura. How would you know?" Malik snarled.

"It's rather simple actually," he drawled dryly. "I doubt either of you could grasp the comprehension behind my correction of you two imbeciles. You went against him, Akefia. You should know he doesn't let such acts go without discipline."

"Discipline? What would you know about that?" Akefia scoffed before coughing harshly. "Damn it, I still hate this stuff. I don't understand why he uses it at times. He may try correcting people, but it never works."

Akefia could've sworn he could feel something tagging onto him. It was like a hook finally finding its prey. He noticed he was being reeled in. He wasn't surprised. That was the end result when he as given that stuff. He wondered what would be awaiting for him. He looked over to lock stares with the blonde. He wasn't leaving him willingly. Malik knew this of course. He wouldn't abandon him to face this monster alone. He feared that might be what he wanted. That wasn't Malik's or his own intentions. It was more of the possessed thief who was still restraining him from raising back onto his feet. He didn't think he would be able to free himself in time. He saw every emotion Malik carried for him. It hadn't gone unnoticed. He hung on when Malik extended part of his soul towards him. Their bond gave him strength in this dire time. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

_Don't be afraid of the shadows, my dear. They only wish to embrace you. I am you eternal resting place shall be with me, _the crooning voice of Zorc murmured in his mind.

_Get the hell away from me! I don't need you, _Akefia shouted with the little strength he held.

_Your request cannot be fulfilled, _he taunted. _You know that potion has quite a potent effect. It works even on the strongest man or creature. _

_You will not tear me away from him, _Akefia growled stubbornly. _It will take more than you to have me betray the one person that matters. _

_You will find out soon enough you have no choice, my dear, _Zorc says with a dark chuckle.

"Malik," Akefia rasped. "Stay with me. Your strength shall join mine. Together we can pierce the shadows. We shall be able to chase the devil away."

"I know," the blonde responded in agreement while he placed more of his essence with the thief's.

Malik knew he had been close to Akefia. He was glad the thief held the power to break away from him. He hoped that he was part of his inspiration to draw strength from. This wouldn't be easy for either of them. It wasn't a simple task keeping the darkness at bay. It was like having to create a fence in the mind where nothing could pass through. They needed to remain vigil throughout the entire event. If their guard slipped, all would be lost. He wondered if they would be able to withstand the barrage waiting for them. He knew he would have to fend off whatever Bakura decided to fight him with. He wasn't sure if Bakura would harm him. He was uncertain, but he cast such notions aside. This wasn't the time nor place for contemplation. He steadied himself. He was prepared for what was to occur. He could sense Bakura turning his attention onto him once he stood away from Akefia's form. He felt a swift current of rage flowing within him at seeing the state the thief was in. He couldn't stand seeing him so weak. He didn't remember the last time he saw this horrid sight.

"Malik," Akefia spoke in the same rasp as before. "Don't you dare let go of me now."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he muttered under his breath while he concentrated. "You should know by now I'll always be with you, 'Kefia."

"I'm glad for that," he says as he maintains the defensive shield around them.

"You fools think it will be that easy?" Bakura taunted while he barraged their protection with knives formed out of the darkness within his soul. "You shall not win."

"That's what you think," Malik retorted with a smirk as their combined strength hadn't wavered by the projectiles being thrown at it. "You can't break it with those."

Akefia was smirking as well. He was pleased this was working. He had been shaky at first. He was slowly regaining what he had lost. He was glad he would be able to stand soon. It took a couple of moments before he was able to stand on his feet. He was grateful when Malik slung an arm around his shoulders. He leaned against it for support. He felt as if he could take on anything now. He held a fire in his eyes. It burned with a determined spark. He doubted they would be stopped at this point. There wasn't anything that would shatter their bond. If there was, it hadn't been tested yet. He doubted the demon would command Bakura to kill them. That wouldn't be the purpose of the events leading up to this moment.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll have to try something else," Bakura muses as he riffles through his implements to find the right tool to tear through the wall separating him from them.

"Try it. See if it works," Akefia taunted. "If Zorc won't come out to play, let's draw him out."

"We aren't afraid of him," Malik added with a fierce glare.

"No, I suppose you're right," he said before Bakura returned to normal which had him appear dazed for a few seconds. "What the hell happened?"

"Zorc happened," Akefia answered bluntly. "Most likely he's finally coming out of the closet."

"I guess," Bakura says while he orients himself to reality. "Where are the two hikari?"

"I made sure Marik took Ryou to a safe place for now," Malik assured. "He'll return when the battle is finished."

Bakura nodded, "Good, it's best they aren't here."

The three stood there. Akefia glanced over at the silver haired shifter. He wondered what Bakura must be thinking right now. He was probably coping with whatever the monster had put him through. He wouldn't blame him. It wasn't easy to get over that sort of traumatic event. He doubted anyone could walk away as if nothing occurred. He didn't share his thoughts on the matter. It wasn't his place to speak unless the other thief wanted advice or help from him. He could see the darkness stirring. He tensed when he noticed the shape it was forming. He wanted to know why he didn't take his human form. It would save time if he did so. He laid in wait for the inevitable. He felt a hand tap his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't been expecting that. Had the display been a distraction? It probably had been. When he turned around, crimson eyes were waiting to meet his grey pools. He saw the abysmal black hair signaling it was him. He could see a smirk curving upon those lips. It taunted him as if this entire scenario had been a joke. That thought irritated him to the point where he didn't part from the intense gaze he was locked upon. His fists were clenched into tight balls at his sides. The knuckles turned white with the force he used. He didn't notice nor cared. That wasn't the issue at hand. What bothered him was the entity standing mere inches away from him. He was tempted to wipe that smirk off his lips. The touch of Malik's arm curling tighter around where it lay held him back. He didn't need to take such brash actions. At least not at the beginning of their confrontation. It was time the real fun began.

"Hello again, little Akefia," Zorc purrs. "Did you miss me?"

"No, was I supposed to?" Akefia responded sarcastically. "I don't need to miss someone like you. How dare you use my only living family member against us. I thought you were low to begin with, but using Bakura assures I was right. You're as selfish as before."

Zorc shrugged, "What do you expect, my dear? You know I won't let you go."

"I know," Akefia muttered in annoyance. "You do realize I have someone. It isn't you. Is that why you appeared? Do you plan to tear me away from Malik?"

"Yes, but I highly doubt it's possible," Zorc murmured. "Besides I could easily drag you away into my domain. It wouldn't be hard. I've done it before. Or do you forget, my little thief? You won't escape your fate so easily."

Akefia narrowed his eyes slightly as he hissed, "My fate isn't with you."

"You shouldn't delude yourself so, my dear," Zorc chided. "Your fate has always been with me."

Akefia growled when hearing this. His hackles raised. He was prepared for this fight. He knew it would occur any moment. He would be ready for it. He was barely restrained by the tan skinned assassin beside him. He could sense the emotions rolling off of him in waves. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. The opposing force was in front of them. Why can't they just take him out right away? He thought bitterly that wasn't how the game was played. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into the palm of the demon's hand. That would make things easy for him. He doubted he would have his way either. It frustrated him that he was having trouble figuring out the best course of action.

"I don't believe you," he stated icily.

"I don't either," Bakura muttered as he backed up the white haired spirit. "If you are what he's supposed to be stuck with for eternity, then shouldn't I be as well?"

Zorc smirked, "Oh, you have a point there. Both of you belong to me. You may not know it. Akefia does, but you do not Bakura."

"No way in hell am I yours," Bakura snarled with a fierce fire in his eyes which had returned back to their normal hazel flecked crimson hue a while ago after he was released from Zorc's control.

"That's what I keep telling him, but he won't listen," Akefia told him in exasperation of how the being in front of them was like towards him.

"It's because it's true," he murmured simply. "I do not lie."

Akefia snorted at hearing this before he says bluntly, "You always deceive. Saying you've always spoken the truth isn't right. I have never heard a word from you that wasn't coated thickly in your deception."

"Perhaps," Zorc mused. "But that does not matter now. You seem to be forgetting our battle here. You wish to be free from me, right? Well here is your chance for freedom."

Akefia noticed there were now two duplicates of the monster. Which one was the real? It was hard to tell. Though he could sense. He closed his eyes for a moment. He snapped them open again before he threw a dagger at the one in the middle. There was a sharp hiss of annoyance. This caused a smirk to spread upon his lips. It seemed he was right. He glanced over to his two companions. They had heard it as well. Bakura aimed one of his own knives before letting it fly. The hiss increased in volume. It caused the silver haired shifter to chuckle lightly. He was pleased it had worked. He turned to the blonde. He wanted to see what Malik would do now. He was the last to lash out at their enemy. He nodded as he knew what he needed to do. He unsheathed the Rod to have the hidden blade revealed. He stabbed repeatedly on the ominous aura. He heard a cry of agony from the darkness when he did this. It brought out a crazed, psychotic cackle from him. He felt euphoria at being able to harm the one who had dared to take Akefia away from him. He knew his expression wasn't the usual appearance. He had given in to his insanity.

"Excellent job," the Thief King appraised the two. "Now, let's attack together."

"Right," Bakura agreed as he readied his knives once more.

"This will be fun," Malik commented with a full blown grin on his lips.

The three attacked the darkness at once. They didn't hold back. If they did then they would have lost. It seemed their side held the supper hand. Akefia was glad about that. He was pleased with how things were going. Then why did he have a knot in his stomach? He assumed it was the children. He tried to relax himself. It wouldn't do him or them any good if he stayed so tense. It was hard for him not to be. With what was going on, he hoped he didn't harm them at all. Why did he care? They weren't the offspring of the one he felt intimate for. He guessed even after all of the shit he had been through he still felt an inkling of servitude towards Zorc. He thought that feeling would never fade.

"Don't you think this is too easy?" Bakura asked. "He doesn't seem to be putting up much of a fight."

"Yes, you have a point 'Kura," Malik agreed. "Do you think he's tricking us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, "Akefia spoke up. "It would be like him to do such a thing. The clones have dissipated. I believe the real opponent is the one we should concentrate on."

"Indeed," Bakura remarked as he continued to throw his knives in the same direction the Thief King was tossing them with exact precision.

"It's become quite again," Akefia murmured. "This doesn't seem right. Stop your attacks for a moment. There's something off here."

The two halted their movements immediately. They looked to the thief. Malik had the same feeling. There was a disquieting aura within the air. It unnerved all of them. Nothing could be heard. Aside from their breathing, there wasn't anything else there. They assumed they had won. They would be somewhat correct. They had won the battle, but the war was on the horizon. They left the castle. Bakura and Malik needed to find where their light halves were. The assassin knew Marik would've taken Ryou to somewhere safe. That location could be anywhere. He knew he wouldn't be in the underground passages due to obvious reasons. He suddenly thought of Ishizu. He probably went to stay with his sister. That would make sense, but he wasn't sure if that was it. He held a small ounce of certainty. The rest remained in doubt. He decided to check. He walked quickly to the cottage they had stayed at before arriving to the Shifter Kingdom. When he arrived he saw Marik sitting beside his sister with a grave expression on his face. He wondered what news he had been given. He stepped behind him stealthily as he wrapped an arm around him. Marik turned his head to be met with his shadow. He was surprised at first, but he realized who it was. He was relieved to hear what he was told about through their mind link.

"What did she tell you?" Malik asked sternly as he wanted to know.

Marik shrugged, "She said Aknadin and his forces aren't far from the shifters. 'Kura should return to make sure his people are ready for the oncoming war."

Bakura nodded as he glanced over at Ryou. He noticed a knowing look within his hikari's almond hazel brown eyes. He was startled by the sudden look he gave. He hadn't been expecting that. He shared with him what occurred, but didn't speak of what happened to him when he had been locked away in Zorc's world. He didn't want to discuss that. It wasn't the right time nor place. He listened to what Ryou needed to tell him about. He had heard what Marik had said. He extended a hand to the pale young man. He gladly took it firmly in one of his own. The two left quickly. They would return to the kingdom. They needed to make sure everything was prepared for the enemies approaching. If they didn't then the lands would be unprotected. Bakura wouldn't allow that. He wouldn't have his kingdom seized by someone who wasn't willing to see that the old ways needed to change.

"Shall we return as well? Bakura will need us," Malik suggested. "I assume that you and Ishizu will remain here."

"Yes, but you know I will do everything I can from here," Isis told the spiky blonde haired man. "I wouldn't allow you to leave without knowing that."

"I already did," Malik said with a small smirk. "Come on, Marik. Let's go."

Marik nodded, "Alright, see you later sis."

"Farewell, Marik. Be safe, brother," Ishizu said softly.

The two blondes departed from the building as well. They raced quickly across the paths to reach the kingdom in time. They didn't know how close the opposing forces were. Most likely they were nearing the borders. They had entered the gates before they were locked. Malik walked straight to where the King was located. Marik was following him. He didn't mind that. They were traveling to the same location. It didn't take that long before they found the throne room. They saw Bakura sitting on the throne with Ryou on a seat at his side. The commanders of the shifters were in the hall as well. It seemed there had been a heated discussion before they had entered. It ended right when they came in. The men and women who were there left. Now is was the yami and hikari remaining. They needed to speak for a while. It was important. If they didn't then none of them were certain when they would be able to speak again.

"You realize this is the one that will matter," Bakura told them. "If we lose this…everything will be lost. We will all perish for a fool's ideals."

"Indeed which is why we need to speak before the sparks fly," Akefia pointed out. "Zorc hasn't vanished entirely. I can still feel his essence. I think he isn't helping Aknadin."

"What makes you say that, 'Kefia?" Malik asked in bewilderment when hearing this. "I would think he would be aiding the enemy."

"You would think that, but no he isn't," Akefia told him. "He's more of an onlooker than a participant."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't matter at the moment," Bakura cut in.

Marik furrowed his brows, "Then what does, 'Kura? You spoke with the leaders of your soldiers. I'm assuming you have a plan in mind."

"If he doesn't we're all screwed," Ryou muttered under his breath.

"My thoughts exactly, kitten," Malik agreed as he had clearly heard what the white haired light had been trying to hide.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," Ryou says with a light glare directed where Malik was positioned.

"Yes, I did, Marik," Bakura answered him while he glared at the other two. "They have their orders. We have our own. While they hold the battle outside we have a mental one to wage. We shall be maintaining the shield from here."

"Like the one Akefia and I held when facing Zorc," Malik stated when hearing the shifter's response to his hikari.

"Yes, it's like that," Bakura agreed. "Although this is on a larger scale. Instead of two people we are holding the shield over the entire kingdom. I am assured each of you will be able to stay strong throughout this. If you aren't you know the alternative. We shall begin when they have crossed the borders."

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. It's been how long since my last update? I believe last weekend I updated. I am pleased to have up to thirteen chapters done for this story. Oh, but this is far from being over. I hope everyone who views also reviews. Happy Holidays to everyone! Until next time, Ja Ne.**


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

Zorc prowled through his domain. He was more than a little frustrated. They could've been his! How dare they defy him. A dangerous fire enters his eyes. He knew he would claim what he desired. He always did eventually. It just took time. He knew of what was occurring out in the mortal world. His mind whirled with ideas of how to capture them again. He knew it wouldn't be easy. It never was. It annoyed him that they relied so much on their bonds. He wanted to know how they give them such an advantage over him. He would gain what he wanted. He didn't give up easily. He wasn't going to lay back now that he had been defeated. Of course he wasn't about to help Aknadin. He had threatened the old codger after all.

"I suppose I must come up with a new plan," he murmurs to himself. "Though it shan't be too difficult. I have caught Bakura in my trap before. One of them can be controlled by me. The other I doubt I could ever possess. I could always use their friends against them… Or have their pasts replayed over and over whenever they close their eyes."

With this in mind, he set about conjuring his next trap. It would lie within plain sight, but none of them would notice until it was too late. This draw a dark chuckle from his lips. He held a sick glee at the prospect this would prove. He knew he was far from being done messing with them. Especially his dear little Akefia. He knew the thief was probably nearing his due date. He wouldn't be a proper parent if he missed such a momentous occasion. He smirked as he wondered how his darling was faring. He knew it wouldn't be a normal birth. That was mainly because of what he was. He decided to leave his home. He traveled silently before he arrived where the Thief King currently was. He was met with a glare of annoyance. He had been expecting this. It amused him when Akefia was irritated at him. He wrapped an arm around him to draw him close to him.

"You knew I'd return," he said simply. "It's before the war begins with Aknadin. You're probably wondering why I decided to come back. I know you're almost there."

"How do you know?" Akefia asked skeptically with a brow raised.

Zorc smirks as he whispers in his ear, "They are my offspring. I would know as much as you do when they are about to hatch."

"I guess you have a point," Akefia begrudgingly admitted. "So what if they're almost here?"

"I thought it would be the best idea if I'm here when it happens," he answered simply. "You should've known after that little spat earlier it will become harder to get rid of me."

"Be careful what you say," Akefia warned from where he sat. "Be glad the others aren't around. I would think they'd be able to sense you. I'm surprised they haven't barged into here. They may be preoccupied."

Zorc shrugged as he responded casually, "I masked my presence. Their minds are muddled with stratagems at the moment. I doubt they'd be able to notice I'm right under their noses."

Akefia narrowed his eyes. He had been sitting in his room at the moment. He had held the intense discussion with the others earlier. They had finished a few moments before this occurred. He had his legs crossed. He was held closely against the infernal heat the demon held within him. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. Somehow he knew this visit would come about sooner or later. That didn't mean he had to like it. He had felt the beings within him stirring. It somewhat made him uneasy, but he was used to it by now. He noticed it had become worse as the days passed. He guessed it did mean something. If it didn't then there wouldn't be a need for the demon being here. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what would happen once they came out. It caused shivers to rack his spine at the mere thought of it. He doubted he could brush it out of his mind.

"They'll catch onto you soon enough," Akefia pointed out dryly. "You can't hide from them for long."

Zorc shrugged, "it doesn't matter. As long as I see what I came to witness I could care less."

"You're such a bastard," he hissed as a strong surge of pain coursed through him. "Damn it! What the hell was that?"

"Oh, it's rather simple my dear," the demon murmurs with a smirk upon his lips. "It seems you're about to burst."

"Damn you," he hissed as he leaned against the pillows. "This better not be another trick of yours."

"Now, why would I do such a thing at this particular time?" Zorc inquires innocently with a brow raised. "Just relax, my little Akefia. It doesn't take long."

"That's what you said last time," he snarled. "It didn't stop until the next evening. How is this supposed to be any different?"

"It's different this time, I assure you," he said with a bit of annoyance that the white haired spirit didn't believe him.

Akefia had his teeth clenched. He didn't want to speak with him right now. Especially with the agony tearing through him. He panted sharply through his nostrils. He knew this probably won't take long, but his mind didn't want to believe that. He had been fooled before. He doubted the menace was playing his games now. It was a serious matter Zorc came with. He supposed he had no choice. He couldn't stop what had already started. He held back the whimper that wanted to break free from his throat. He didn't like showing signs of weakness towards anyone. He wasn't able to hold back a cry as they came from him. He had his eyes closed. He could feel Zorc's hands reaching forward to take what had left him. He didn't dare open his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what they were.

"It was a success," Zorc says in a pleased manner. "I suppose I can leave you here for now. You have a part to play in raising them. They need both parents to flourish. They won't grow too much in the darkness. Though I suppose it'll help more when you are around."

"Are you done yet?" Akefia asked in annoyance as he snapped his eyes open. "How can those be children? They look like monsters created out of shadow and spirit."

"Now, now, you forget they are a mixture of us," Zorc chided as if Akefia didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know that," Akefia snapped. "I'm not stupid."

"You could've proved me wrong countless times there," he teased while he held the infants in his grasp. "I shall take my leave now, but do not forget the duties you still have for me my little thief."

()()()()()

"When do you think it will happen?" Marik asked anxiously. "It feels like the night of the full moon has already come and passed."

"Calm down. I told you it would happen tonight," Bakura assured him. "I felt the same before it actually happened."

"I guess you're right," Marik says sheepishly. "It's just…I can't stand waiting around. It feels like it could occur any moment."

"it is nearing the evening," the Shifter King murmured. "Perhaps it could indeed. You never know. Do you feel weird or anything?"

Marik shrugged. He wasn't sure. He felt the same as he always did. He was a little jittery. He guessed he couldn't help it. There were various things going on in his mind. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sit still. He hadn't for a while. He noticed only he and the other shifter were in the throne room. He wondered where the other two were. Maybe they were having a conversation somewhat like the one he and the silver haired man were. He knew Malik and Ryou were the same species. He thought his other half was helping the white haired immortal. It made sense to him. There wasn't any other reason he could think of why they had left the room. He looked up into Bakura's eyes. He sensed an intensity there. It was more of a knowing type. It was as if Bakura knew what Marik must be thinking and feeling. He averted his gaze from the other man's. He directed his lavender pools to the ground. He shifted on his feet nervously. He didn't know what to say now. His thoughts were distracting him from what was going on in front of him. He hadn't noticed Bakura had inclined forward. Their faces were mere inches away from one another's.

"The light has vanished outside. It won't be long now," Bakura told him. "You know I will be here to aid you. It's most likely going to hurt quite a bit. It normally does the first time."

"Now why do you have to go and tell me that?" Marik whined.

Bakura smirked, "It's because I won't lie to you. That's Malik's job."

Marik laughed at hearing this as he says, "You do have a point there, 'Kura."

"Don't I always?" The shifter says with his smirk remaining plastered on his lips. "You realize it's nearing that time I spoke of."

"Yes, I know," the blonde agreed. "It shouldn't take much longer I suppose."

"You would be right," Bakura assured. "It should happen any moment now. It's a perfect time for it. Our enemies will begin their attacks in the morning. They haven't breached the borders yet."

"How do you know that?" Marik asked.

"You forget I know everything that happens in my lands," Bakura pointed out simply. "Now shut up. It's about time."

Marik did as he was told. Although he was tempted to complain. He had heard the sternness in Bakura's tone. He decided to listen to it. He shut his mouth for now. His body convulsed. He hadn't known this would come to him all of a sudden. Though he should've from what information had been shared with him. He could feel his form turning. His bones elongating. They were trying to fit the creature he was turning into. He would have to take some time to get used to this. He finally changed into a sandy platinum blonde furred wolf. His eyes remained the same. He glanced over to see Bakura had shifted beside him. It looked so easy when the other did it. This was his first time after all. He understood that they would need to rely on their mind link to speak.

_It seems it went well, _Bakura murmured. _Obviously it will take some getting used to. I shifted so you wouldn't be alone in your wolf form. We still have a bit of time left. _

_Yeah, it does. That's good to hear, _Marik stated in agreement. _What happens now? _

_Take in all of the scents. Everyone and everything has their own. They also come in colors, _Bakura informed him.

Marik nodded as he did what was suggested. He inhaled. He could smell his own scent as well as Bakura's. He couldn't escape from all of the smells around him. It was a barrage of different fragrances. He also saw the colors flicking around. He was able to tell these were also a part of identifying each person and thing. He was amazed by this. He wondered what other abilities he'd gain from his shifted form. He knew Bakura would be his teacher. He waited to hear what else he needed to know. He was beginning to become overwhelmed. He canceled it out when he had taken too much in. He calmed himself before he glanced over at the silver furred wolf beside him.

_What else should I know? _Marik inquired.

_You'll realize you can do certain things you aren't able to in your normal form, _he explained. _Experiment a little, Marik. See what actions you're able to do here. I'll give you pointers when I feel you need them. I am your mentor after all. _

_Thanks, 'Kura, _Marik said gratefully.

_You don't need to thank me. I feel it's a civic duty to assist younglings, _Bakura told him in a pleased tone. _It's what an Alpha does for his pack members. _

Marik understood. He decided to explore for a while. He needed to become accustomed to what he'd be able to do now. It wouldn't be easy. He knew his fangs would be able to tear through most things. His claws would tear through flesh as if it were paper. He knew his senses were heightened to a higher state than when he was in his somewhat humanoid form. He wondered what could be going on with the others. He glanced over at Bakura. He seemed troubled by something. He was tempted to ask him what was wrong. He was preoccupied with everything he was experiencing. He'd have to break his attention away from this. The Alpha was his main concern.

_Bakura, is something troubling you? _Marik inquired carefully so as not to provoke him.

He cast his gaze over to the blonde before he replied, _Yes, I fear a terrible act occurred to Akefia. I don't know what it is. Malik would know more than I do. _

_I guess, _Marik says uncertainly as he didn't know whatever his shadow might know of what had occurred to the spirit.

_Don't bother yourself about it, Marik. Leave it for now. Let's play for a while. It's best for you to be comfortable enough to fight in this form, _Bakura instructed. _I'm ready when you are. I expect you won't hold back. I wouldn't have it any other way._

()()()()()

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Ryou asked nervously when he had been led into another room by the spiky blonde haired bloodsucker.

"I needed to make sure you have been fed regularly. It isn't wise for our kind to skip. It makes the burning worse," Malik told him casually as if they were having a lovely conversation instead of speaking about their horrid eating habits.

"Yes, Malik. I've been making sure to drink when I feel I need it," the white haired immortal assured. "You don't have to worry so much about me."

"You're merely a novice to my kind, my kitten," he chastised. "You don't realize the benefits and concerns with being a creature of the night. We have certain rules and regulations. Ones that I don't follow. You may or may not. That is your choice."

Ryou shrugged, "I guess you're right."

"You know I am," he says smugly. "Now, go and rest for now. I have to check on someone before the fun starts."

Ryou held an incredulous look in his eyes. He didn't understand why the shadow halves sometimes saw things as a big game. It annoyed him at times. He guessed he wasn't able to help it. He was a hikari after all. He had a certain amount of power. That percentage wasn't any to use on his own other half or another's. He walked down the corridor to his room. It was Bakura's quarters of course. That was where he rested or went to sleep for the day. He didn't particularly enjoy the sun filled hours. It bothered him, and it drained him. He was somewhat glad this battle was occurring during the evening. He had the feeling it would begin after sunset. He wasn't sure where he was receiving this premonition. He guessed it was from instincts. He probably shouldn't dwell on such matters now. He cast all of his thoughts away. He stepped onto the soft bed before lying down. He turned on his side as he closed his eyes. He wasn't going to like what laid in wait for him. None of them would.

()()()()()

"Akefia, what the hell happened here?" Malik asked in bewilderment when he saw the state his lover was in.

"What do you think?" Akefia snapped irritably. "They're gone, and so is he."

Malik gave him a sharp look before asking carefully, "You mean _they're _gone? It came?"

Akefia nodded simply, "Yes, do you need any more information than that? It's rather simple to grasp."

"Don't get cute with me," he warned before taunting in a pleasant tone of voice. "My fangs aren't just for drinking blood. I can eat souls you know."

"Is that a threat?" Akefia asked with a smirk on his lips. "I shall take your compliment. I am pleased you think my soul is delectable."

"Banter aside, are you alright?" Malik asked in a more serious manner.

Akefia shrugged, "I don't know. He said I will have to care for them at some point. He took them away. Most likely to fester inside his chaos."

"Aren't you at least a little bit concerned? They are your children. They came from you," Malik pointed out with a brow raised.

"Yes, I am," he sighed. "I have the feeling it will be them who crawl to me. They most likely will break away from him eventually. Their father can only do so much before they need their mother."

Malik shrugged, "What would I know? I think you're probably right about that. It will be a waiting game."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Until then…..was there anything else you wished to discuss with me? Battle plans or strategies? Rallying our forces? Anything of that particular genre?"

"The latter would be preferable," the assassin replied. "I know my loyal members of Aknadin's coven will be giving us intel of their weaknesses as well as their defenses. It shouldn't be hard to take them down one by one until they have nowhere to hide."

"Perfect," Akefia commented in a pleased way when hearing this tidbit of news. "He will soon be brought down. Have you thought if you wanted to be the new leader of that coven? They will most likely disband when he's taken care of."

Malik shrugged, "I most likely will. That way I can begin my guild. I only have the members who are working incognito in Aknadin's group. The others are scattered in other territories."

"I see," he mused. "You can call them back whenever you want, right?"

"Yes, I do have that luxury," Malik confirmed. "It comes in handy at times. I think it will be fine with the people who will be there."

"If you say so," Akefia says uncertainly as he didn't know if that would be enough.

A silence fell upon them. Neither spoke for some time. Each of them were lost in their thoughts. Malik was thinking of what other resources he should draw on. There were plenty. Aside from what he already had. He could form alliances with other creatures. At least with the ones that weren't out for his life. He knew he had enemies of his own. He had to worry about them as well as the imminent threat. He wondered if there was any way he could help the thief. He wrapped an arm around him. He guessed the warmth radiating off of him would ease him or give him comfort. He could see the slightest indication of a small smile curving Akefia's lips. That assured him he had done the right thing. They sat there for what seemed like almost forever. That wouldn't stop them. Malik wouldn't mind spending forever with someone like the Thief King at his side.

"Akefia?" Malik asked cautiously as he didn't want to startle him.

"Hmm?" Akefia asked sleepily as he was rather tired from the experience he went through a while before the assassin had appeared.

"When this is all over, I want you as mine forever," he said softly as he meant each word he spoke to the white haired spirit.

"Malik," he gasped. "Do you realize what you mean by that? You know the consequence we'd pay for that from a certain someone."

Malik's expression was set with a determined glint in his eyes as he replied calmly, "I know exactly what I mean. I know, but I don't care."

"He would kill you or trap you in his world," Akefia pointed out bluntly as he held his emotions behind a guarded look in his grey orbs. "He would give you no mercy. Zorc is worse than the Masters in the slave trade. Do you want that?"

"No, but it would mean more than you know to be with you," Malik said stubbornly. "I don't give a shit what he has for me. He can kiss my ass for all I care."

"I said that many times to him, and that always led to me being fucked," Akefia told him. "You may or may not grant that luxury. It depends on how you pose to him as."

"Yeah, I know you're right. That still won't stop me you know," Malik says with a faint glimpse of a grin.

Akefia was trouble as well as flattered by this. He felt the same about the blonde. He felt he could spend the rest of his days with the assassin. The issue was he doubted the demon would let him. Yes, Zorc still ran his life. He believed everything he was taught by him in his childhood. While that was true his feelings were getting in the way. He didn't show them, but Malik knew how he felt. He was uneasy of how this would go. He did want to say yes. His mind was telling him to decline while his heart was sending a completely different message. He wasn't sure which route to take. He wanted to follow the hammering in his chest. He knew he was the only one who could hear it. He hadn't noticed the intense stare from those lavender flecked crimson eyes locked on him. He was wrapped up in his concerns and worries. He normally wasn't like this most of the time. It was only during when he thought it necessary. He parted his lips once, and closed them again. He hadn't made a decision on what he would say yet. He wanted a little more contemplation before he responded. He knew what Malik had said a moment ago had been a statement. It didn't matter to him. He still had a say in the matter.

Akefia shrugged as he spoke carefully, "I suppose I cannot dissuade you from this. You know I wouldn't have allowed anyone to say it. You would be the only person I would want to spend eternity with. It would be enjoyable unlike the other I have no choice with."

"I'm glad you think so," Malik said with a wide grin spread on his lips at the response he had received.

"It is merely the truth," Akefia says simply.

"This evening will prove interesting," Malik says as a change of subject. "I wonder how this momentous occasion shall play out."

"Who knows?" Akefia asked with a shrug. "I sure as hell don't."

"There will be quite a lot of bloodshed," Malik says with an excitement about him from the prospect of it.

"Most likely," he agreed.

"We'll know soon enough anyways," Malik says with a frown. "We should ready ourselves. While it is comfortable staying by each other, I think it might be best if we prepare what we need for later. Until then, I wish you farewell 'Kefia."

"Farewell, my love."


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

"It's time," Bakura says as the other four had entered to sit with him in the throne room. "This is where we will protect the kingdom from. We must keep the barrier in check. If we slip up for one moment….we're all screwed."

"I think we've all realized that, 'Kura," Malik says dryly. "It's good to see you and Marik are in your somewhat normal selves. Though I suspect you'll need your shifter forms for this. We will all have to rely on everything at our disposal."

"You're right on that," Akefia told him with a light smirk. "It will be fun either way. I know we shall have our victory. Aknadin will wish he hadn't opposed us."

"He should've known that from the beginning," Bakura says with a dark look upon his face which meant trouble brewed within him as well as the others for their opponents.

"Yes, but he seems to be a stubborn type. Elders don't want to change," Ryou piped up from where he was. "Isn't that why they're taken out of the picture?"

"That is correct, creampuff," Bakura told him with a small hint of a smile. "I take it you've learned from what I've done so far."

"Unfortunately, you give me no choice. I also thought it best to learn from your actions," Ryou said simply with a grimace.

Bakura smirked, "Indeed I give you no choice whatsoever. It's fun for me, and irritating for you. So it works out."

Ryou shot him a light glare as he mutters, "Whatever you say, yami."

"We should begin making the barrier," Akefia told them. "If we do it now then it will remain stronger as time passes."

"Right," Malik says as he closes his eyes to concentrate.

"Let's get this over with," Marik mutters under his breath as he did the same.

The others also closed their eyes to the outside world. They focused their power into creating a large protective shield around the kingdom. It pulsed with the energy they gave. If either of them died, a part of it would weaken. This would also occur if the shield was attacked enough to have them lose their focus. The strength or weakness of it depended on them. Nothing more and nothing less. They continued this for some time until they thought it would be strong for the moment. If they needed to feed it more strength, the blood shed on the battlefield would suffice as efficient payment. Their attention was redirected towards the energies they felt arriving. They were prepared for any mental attacks thrown their way from Aknadin. It wouldn't surprise anyone if it came to that.

"He should be with them," Malik spoke up when they had finished for now. "He wouldn't be a coward. At least he isn't when he either is being arrogant or doesn't know what he's up against."

"It's probably a mix of both," Akefia commented dryly.

"I don't see why he doesn't come here instead of hiding behind his underlings," Bakura remarked with a frown strewn upon his lips. "If he is smart, he would take the direct path. He is being a coward, Malik."

"I know, but let's give him the benefit of the doubt," the assassin replied sarcastically.

"I suppose he does deserve some credit for getting this far," Bakura mused although he was sporting a slight smirk at the blonde's joke. "I can sense him striding straight towards our location. He shouldn't be much of a worry. He wasn't to begin with."

"He's moving rather quickly," Ryou said in concern as he had noticed it as well. "Shouldn't we be a little concerned about this?"

"of course, kitten," Malik assured. "We know to be careful around that bastard. He will probably pull every and any trick on all of us."

"That won't stop him trying to kill you or the rest of us," Marik told him simply. "We shouldn't be so light on the matter."

"My hikari has a point for once," Malik says with a sigh. "It's best to be somewhat light in this dark time."

Marik shrugged, "I guess you're kind of right. I'm still uncertain of it. I don't plan on letting my guard down."

"Good, if you do it may lead to your death," Malik said as he was pleased his lighter half was showing some semblance of sense here as was himself to a certain extent.

"Each gate has been locked. I doubt he can enter without permission," Bakura told them with a smirk upon his lips yet again. "He won't be able to ram his way inside."

"You know he will find a way," Malik told him simply. "This one I know more than you do. He is the Elder of my kind. I know what you did to yours. It was best to take care of them in such a brutal manner."

"They deserved their fates," Bakura says darkly. "As will your Elders. They will not see that the old laws need to be changed. That is why they need to be erased. It is the vampiric Elders who are being taken out now. There will be others who will try to keep the ancient ways. Akefia knows who I am speaking about."

"Yes, but Zorc isn't involved in this dispute," the white haired told him. "I'm not that sure with the Pharaoh's opinion on it. I don't think there are any higher powers with spirits. Unless you mean the gods."

"How do we know they're on our side?" Malik asked with his brows furrowed in thought. "We may need to speak with our patrons after this is over."

"Indeed, we should see which ones are against us," Akefia spoke in agreement on the subject at hand.

"Until then, let's focus on crushing Aknadin to a blood pulp," Malik says with a smirk as he was looking forward to this.

"I can hear him from here," Marik told them as he was worried with what way their enemy would infiltrate the castle.

"He's trying to make us step out of our protection," Malik said in annoyance.

"No doubt he is," Bakura spat in rage at this news. "He should realize if he attempts to hit our shield it will unleash a backlash on him and his puny soldiers who are dying like flies out there."

"It seems my members are doing their job," Malik murmured. "They should finish in no time. Then only Aknadin is left for us to deal with."

"We should allow him passage to the throne room," Bakura told him. "it will be the best idea to have a face to face meeting."

"Alright, I'll have them bring him forth," Malik says as he sends a mental signal to his people to let the man walk through.

It didn't take long before they heard hurried footsteps coming down the corridor. Bakura had allowed for the gate leading into the castle to be opened. It was only for Aknadin. He was meant to pass through alone. No one else could follow. If someone aside from the specific person walked in, they would be slaughtered on sight. It didn't surprise any of them when the man they wanted there appeared at the entryway into the throne room. His expression was impassive. His stature tense while his strides held an arrogance with each step he took towards them. He didn't stop until he was standing before them. He hadn't spoken a word yet. It didn't sprout unease within the group. They stared with a fierce hatred. They wouldn't show him mercy.

"You stand before us to pay your penance," Bakura spoke firmly with a dark gleam in his eyes which had become that golden lupine color again. "You know what you've done, don't you?"

"I have done nothing against your kind," Aknadin says in a sickly pleasant voice. "I am merely "here to keep everything as it should be. I don't care if it ends up in destroying you mutts. You know you will die sooner or later."

"Yes, but that shows your ignorance," Bakura retorted with a wicked smirk spelling mischief for this man. "Your ways aren't what this world needs. It requires change. You won't allow it, and thus you must be removed."

"You think you can kill me?" Aknadin asked haughtily. "Don't make me laugh. You could try, but I highly doubt you'll make a dent in me."

"I don't think, I know," Bakura said simply. "You should know this would happen."

Aknadin shrugged, "Perhaps, but it doesn't matter now. You'll be eliminated within time. It doesn't have to be by my hand. I know the ways shall stay as they always have been. You weaklings cannot change a single thing."

"Can we get this over with already?" Malik asked impatiently. "This course of the conversation seems to be hitting a dead end. Can we tear him to shreds now, 'Kura?"

Bakura smirked, "Oh I don't know….. Yes, go ahead my friend. Do what you like with him. Just show no mercy."

"That can easily be accomplished," the blonde says with a smirk of his own as he and his hikari moved in sync with one another as they tore the ancient vampire lord to shreds.

The pieces were cleaned up easily. Malik had licked the blood from the ground. He didn't want to miss a single drop. It was that precious. If it were shed from an Elder, it was best to find every morsel. He left the bones for his lighter half. He decided Marik deserved a treat. He knew the other blonde would stow them in a safe place. He watched while the shifter collected each one. It didn't take that long before the spot where Aknadin had been standing was now bare of anything that had previously been in that space. They moved back to their places. The barrier was taken down once Malik had been reassured his people had cleaned up everything outside of the castle. It seemed the war had been a victory for them. Why were they still uneasy? Maybe it was because there remained other threats outside of the shifter lands. It was that, and they weren't sure if they would receive another visit from a certain someone.

"This was too easy," Ryou says quietly. "He and the others were real, but I have the feeling this isn't the end."

"No, this is far from over," Akefia agreed as he was slightly more uneasy than the others. "He will show up soon. I can feel it."

Malik draped an arm around his shoulders as he assures, "Whatever happens we'll pull through it together."

"I know," he says in a softer tone as he was comforted by Malik's warmth.

"When will he appear?" Bakura demanded to know from the white haired specter.

"Anytime he pleases," he spat in response. "We don't know nor can we predict when he decides to approach us. I would think soon due to our recent victory."

"I would agree," Bakura says as he could sense the ominous presence nearing their current location. "I would advise you all stay here. I know you have business elsewhere, Malik. It would be a good idea to stick around for a little while longer."

"I planned on it," the psychotic blonde told him with a small grin. "I'm assuming you'll keep Marik here. He'll need more training with his new self."

Bakura nodded, "Yes, that's part of why he isn't leaving."

"I'm assuming I don't have a choice," Marik muttered with slight annoyance.

"No," Bakura answered with a slight hint of a smirk. "You know why."

While they had been conversing, a dark energy manifested nearby. It took a few moments before it held a stable form. It was the creature they all despised. They had known he would come. He had need of his little thief, and somehow he knew it might be tricky getting him to leave that precious assassin of his. He would have to persuade him then. It would be the only course of action for him at the moment. He strode over to where the five were. He noticed in amusement that their guards were up, and a protective barrier was around them. He knew it shouldn't be difficult to break through it. He had his ways, and he knew how to manipulate people to his specific needs.

"I see you managed to destroy him," Zorc commented.

"What's it to you?" Akefia spat in annoyance at seeing the demon again. "I thought I was done with you when you came earlier to take them from me."

"I'm afraid not, my dear," he told him with a small smile. "You seem to forget I may or may not have said they will need their mother. I can only do so much on my own."

"'Kefia, it might be the best idea to go with him for now," Malik told him softly.

"Malik, what are you saying?" Akefia inquired in disbelief of what he was hearing. "You want to send me away with him?"

"No, no, that's not it," Malik sighed. "I will come for you when whatever he wants is finished. Then we can start eternity. You still want to be with me forever right?"

"Yeah," Akefia replied without hesitation. "I guess you're right for once. I hate the thought of what might occur while I'm with him."

"Whatever happens can be mended with time," Malik told him simply. "I will be waiting for you. I don't care how long it takes."

Akefia sighed in frustration. He didn't like this. No, not one bit. He didn't want to leave Malik or the others. He didn't want to know what Zorc had in mind for him. He didn't want to return to that place again. He shivered in revulsion of the thoughts of the past encounters he dealt with him. He has hidden his emotions, but he would never show them to the likes of that deviant. He knew he should listen to Malik's words. They did make sense for once which was surprising. He was used to the crazed psycho he had grown to love. He guessed he knew what he was doing. He should believe in him, but it wasn't easy. It never was. He figured he wouldn't be able to sway his partner. He stepped aside. He decided it was best to get this over with. There was no use in prolonging the inevitable.

"Fine, but I hope you realize I won't be the same whenever you come for me or whenever I shall be released to you," Akefia said stiffly before moving out of the blonde's reach with his rage shining darkly within his stormy grey pools. "Take me if you wish, Zorc. It's not like I've ever had a choice before."

"With pleasure," Zorc said with a smug expression upon his face as he extends a hand towards the white haired spirit. "I did say your fate was with me."

"That doesn't mean I'm destined to stay with you," Akefia muttered as he took the offered hand in one of his own. "Let's go already."

"We'll see," he says slyly before they vanish into the shadows leaving the others to remain with their thoughts and plans for their next confrontations.

()()()()()

"He's gone," Malik said forlornly after he had watched the two vanish into the darkness to return to the demon's domain. "I know I will see him again soon."

"You probably will," Marik assured his other half. "Are you planning to create your own place for your coven?"

"Yes, if I claim Bakura's permission I will position it within his lands. That way I can stay close to you and the others," Malik answered the blonde as he could see the worry in those lavender pools he knew he would somewhat miss even though he'd never admit to anyone he felt such emotions for anyone.

"You know I would give it to you without hesitation," Bakura teased. "It's best if you stay close in case anything comes up."

Malik shrugged, "I figured, but one never knows around you 'Kura."

"I should say the same about you," the silver haired shifter retorted. "Will you be alright?"

"Who knows? Have I ever been alright?" Malik asked in response with a sigh as he wasn't sure himself of how he was.

"No," he replied with the slightest impression of a small smile curving upon his lips. "You'll be ok, Malik. He will return to you in time."

Malik shrugged again. He was closed off to everything. He gave his farewells to everyone before he left. He needed to scope out the perfect area for his coven. The survivors of the massacre were now in his ranks. The people followed him silently. They could tell what mood he was in. Everyone had heard the rumors about their leader. They held a strong belief every word they had listened to was true. He hadn't noticed them. He knew they were there from the presences around him. He scanned the surroundings of the land. He pointed in the direction they were heading in. The group traveled northeast of the castle. He had seen it was vacant of sunlight. Sure it was somewhat towards the east, but that would prove to aid them. If there were snippets of light coming their way, their domain would help them. Where the sun rose would be where it dies at the end of the day. That was what the sunset was. The final splutter of rays before night takes hold of the world.

"This is where we'll make our base," Malik said simply as his face stayed an impassive blank. "It will take time before everything is perfect. You have your missions."

"Master, shall we start now?" One of the members inquired hesitantly.

Malik gave a sharp look with a brow raised, "What do you think? Yes, it will prove best to start at once."

They nodded before setting out to carry the mission to completion. It wouldn't be easy. Nothing was these days. Malik sighed as he wondered if he would ever feel settled with the actions he had made. Were his decisions just? Or were they ones he would later regret? He didn't know, and he didn't want to at the moment. While his guild were busy it left him time to ease himself. He tried to relax his muscles. It worked to a certain extent. He knew nothing would return to the way it was. He shouldn't be so indecisive, but from the recent events he felt he was sinking further into his insanity. He shook himself away from that. It wasn't wise to dwell on such things. It wasn't the right time anyways. Even though he was alone it didn't mean he could turn to that side. He elicited a sigh from his lips. He could hear footsteps behind him. He hadn't turned around to face whoever dared sneak up on him.

"What do you want?" Malik asked as he held back the emotions that wanted to spill into his voice.

"You won't do well by yourself," the voice of Bakura said simply. "You know this as much as I do. I will not let you become depressed or any of that sort of shit."

"I didn't know you cared," Malik teased dryly.

"We have a pact," he huffed. "You remember we made it during the early days."

"Yes, I know," the blonde replied. "I have met our pact each time new demands appear. Why exactly are you here, 'Kura?"

He had turned to see the silver haired man standing there. He was wearing his silver cloak. His expression was serious while his eyes told a different story. Malik tossed his previous thoughts out the window. He knew the shifter was thinking what was best for him. He wasn't sure if he should be pissed off or touched by the notion. He didn't know what he should feel. He knew he could trust the thief. He stared into those orbs. He calmed down almost instantly. Bakura was one of the two people who could stop it from taking over him. He was glad he still had him. It kept him grounded in this unsteady time.

"I could feel you were on the verge of giving in to your other side," Bakura answered simply. "Akefia isn't around, and I am. You aren't alone, Malik. You need to realize this."

"You're right," he sighed. "It's not easy for me to grasp I'm not alone."

"I know," Bakura told him. "I am here for you. Get that in that small head of yours."

"Huh? Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Malik asked in slight annoyance.

"You should be able to take my jokes," he says with a light chuckle. "But I guess you were always a little slow."

Malik shot him a light glare as he says, "I get it. You're just trying to lighten things up. I do understand your jokes, but that doesn't mean I like them."

"Does it look like I care?" Bakura scowled.

"No," Malik answered sheepishly. "Thanks, 'Kura."

"Don't mention it," he said with a smirk. "It's the least I can do. While you're within my lands I should know what's going on. I assume your guild is making the coven. Where the location is shouldn't disturb anything."

"Good to know," Malik remarked in appreciation for the information. "Was there anything else?"

"Allow me to help you," Bakura said simply. "I know that with everything that's happened….things won't be the same. Having Zorc control me isn't something I can erase from my memory."

"Are you saying we should assist each other?" Malik inquired with a brow raised at the request.

"Say it is part of the pact," Bakura replied casually.

Malik nodded in agreement on that. He decided it would be a good idea if he let him do this. He doubted he could stop Bakura anyways. With having the excuse for this being the pact, it caused him to become suspicious. He dispelled it. It wasn't worth his time to think that way. He noticed Bakura had stepped closer to him. He took a step away. He didn't know what the thief's intentions truly were. Did he want to know? Perhaps, and perhaps he didn't need to understand what laid underneath the underneath. He knew that Bakura meant well. He could tell that much. He wasn't sure what else this could be about. He hadn't detected he wanted him in an intimate way. He hadn't felt that sort of attraction towards him. It confused the blonde to no end. Maybe Bakura was just messing with him again. Yeah, that's probably it. At least that's what he thought it was.

"Is this more about what you think is best for me or what you want?" Malik demanded to know as he was starting to become unsettled by the strange silence that had fallen between them.

"What if it is?" Bakura asked coyly. "Would you be interested in taking another pact?"

Malik sighed, "If it distracts me then I'll take it."

"Even if it's an oath?" Bakura inquired as he wanted to know if the assassin was actually interested in what he was saying or pretending to be intrigued.

"A regular one or a blood oath?" Malik asked as his interest was piqued from the line of questioning.

"The latter," Bakura confirmed. "Are you willing or not?"

"You don't need to ask me twice," the blonde snapped. "Tell me what it's about, and I'll decide if I want to take it or not."

"Oh, you'll want to agree to it," Bakura says with a devious glint in his eyes. "I'll explain this to you. What you must do is link your shadows to mine. Our darkness will be combined. If this works then we shall be linked in more than just our minds. It is necessary in your state to have this. What do you say, Malik? Will you take it or throw it away?"


End file.
